Amando a tu sombra
by im.miryy
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura extraña demasiado a Sasuke, un día un chico nuevo llega recordandole extrañamente mucho a él, tal vez sea hora de volverse a enamorar. Pero ese chico es... Dejen reviews onegai! 7mo capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! nn… Bien por fin mi mente ha producido otro fic que se me ocurrió en la mañana anterior y esta también… Todo será 5 años después de que Sasuke se fue de Konoha, lo que significa que los personajes tienen 17 años aproximadamente. Akemi Arakida, personaje fundamental de este fic, fue inventada por mi mentecita nn… no podía poner a alguna otra así que tuve que inventarla //// ¡¡Bueno les dejo el capitulo!!**

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

000000000000000 cambio de escena)

**(NA: notas de la autora)**

Naruto no me pertenece… blah blah creo ya saben eso…

000000000000000000000000000

Las sombras de dos ninjas se alcanzaban a percibir, brincando en las ramas de los árboles con una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Acababan de terminar una de sus difíciles misiones y regresaban victoriosos a su guarida.

Pararon cuando se encontraron en medio de una cascada, sin duda alguna la atravesaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Dentro se distinguía un camino lodoso debido al agua que alcanzaba a entrar y piedras con moho. Fue en ese momento cuando por primera vez en un largo periodo los ninjas se dirigieron la palabra.

-Orochimaru no pudo haber encontrado un lugar mejor- dijo sarcásticamente una voz de mujer.

Su cabello era largo hasta la espalada de color negro, sus ojos tenían una forma afilada y astuta de color negro. Daba aspecto de tener alrededor de 16 años con una cara con facciones dulces y maduras a la vez, era delgada, no tenía muchas curvas pero eso lo compensaba la gran belleza que llegaba a transmitir.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que te conozco Akemi- puso los ojos en blanco acompañado con un gesto de molestia.

Era inconfundible aquella mirada negra como el carbón y fría como hielo, su cabello negro azulado acomodado de una manera única. Su cara reflejaba dolor e ira, mezclados entre si daba un toque misterioso. Que se podía decir de su bien formado cuerpo, la armadura no hacía ningún impedimento en poder reflejar la musculatura del chico.

Su nombre, indiscutible… Ese era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Es que aun no me acostumbro a estar en este lugar- reclamo su compañera.

-Claro, después de 5 años de estar aquí- dijo con ironía. Ella tan solo se cruzó de brazos y su ceja se levantó de una manera bastante curiosa.

-¿El frío Uchiha ya considera esta pocilga un hogar?- el tono de burla no puedo evitar oírse.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del chico quien le quito la vista de encima observando una roca con indiferencia. –Hace mucho que yo no tengo un hogar…- sin querer un leve toque de dolor pudo ser percibido por Akemi.

-No te preocupes- repuso ella poniendo su mano en el hombro del Uchiha –Yo tampoco-

Sasuke sonrió, no sabía porque pero gracias a Akemi el no se sentía tan solo. Ella tampoco tenía una familia ni una aldea a la cual regresar, fue desterrada de la villa oculta de la nube por temor. Akemi Arakida se había convertido en su familia por así decirlo, al igual que él de ella.

-Será mejor apurarnos u Orochimaru se impacientara y nos ira mal-

-Tsk, me vale un comino lo que le pase- Sasuke avanzó ligeramente y con un paso lento.

-Como tú digas- se rindió la joven kunoichi.

Se adentraron más a la cueva que a su vez se volvía más fría y pequeña hasta llegar al fondo de aquel lugar. A simple vista no parecía haber nada sino una pared juntamente con rocas, pero los dos ninjas pasaron la pared y esta les absorbió.

En un instante se encontraban ahora en un pasillo de madera con cuadros por todos lados. La pared de aquella cueva tenía incrustada un tipo de genjutsu sin duda alguna.

Al llegar a una puerta bastante grande de color blanco se detuvieron.

Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido mirando directamente la puerta, esperando a que pasara algo.

-¿Y bien?- Akemi también miraba de la misma forma la puerta.

-No quiero verle la cara mucho menos su sonrisa de estupido-

-Te aseguro que yo tampoco pero que más da, tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez-

Con resignación Sasuke abrió la puerta sin siquiera avisar.

Dentro dos figuras se visualizaban, una por supuesto Orochimaru y él otro su fiel seguidor Kabuto.

-Sasuke-kun, Akemi-chan- saludó como si de sus hijos se trataran –Me alegra el saber que ya están aquí-

-Hmp-

-Pero que te pasa Sasuke-kun… No te alegras de volver- una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Tu ya sabes la respuesta Orochimaru- encaró el chico al ex sannin.

-Igual de imprudente niñato- Kabuto se mostraba molesto al ver que no trataban con el debido respeto a su superior.

-Igual de perro faldero Kabuto- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia no se hizo esperar.

-Eres un…-

-Orochimaru-sama- Akemi dio una ligera reverencia –Completamos la misión con éxito-

-Tú siempre tan educada Akemi-chan, alguien podría aprender de ti… ¿no es así Sasuke-kun?-

-Hmp- los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron en la chica, simplemente no lograba comprenderla.

-Me decías que completaron la misión…- continuó Orochimaru aun con su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Hai- fue la rápida respuesta de la chica- Nos encargamos de los traidores tal como usted ordenó-

Orochimaru se puso de pie y camino hacía sus discípulos.

-Es una lastima que tuviera que pasar esto- dijo con falsa tristeza –Pudieron haber sido parte de un mundo nuevo donde yo, por supuesto, reinaría-

-Y el mundo terminaría de pudrirse- dijo el Uchiha secamente.

-Oh me entristece que pienses así Sasuke-kun- la horrible sonrisa de Orochimaru no se iba ni por algún comentario negativo del moreno –Ya que tu serás parte de el aunque no te guste-

-Yo me largo- sin otro aviso abrió la puerta y salió.

-Con su debido respeto Orochimaru-sama- Akemi dio otra reverencia y le siguió.

-No se como usted puede ser tan paciente con ese mocoso, podría deshacerse de él cuando quisiera y reemplazarlo- reprocho Kabuto.

-Tu más que nadie Kabuto sabe que no puede ser así, lo necesito- de un de repente su sonrisa desapareció.

-Podría quedarse con Arakida, es igual de talentosa-

-Todo a su debido tiempo… Los necesito a los dos- camino devuelta a su asiento.

-Hai, Orochimaru-sama-

-Ahora debo idear un plan para probar a Sasuke-kun- se froto la sien con pesadez.

-Podría incluir a la aldea oculta de la Hoja- sugirió su fiel seguidor.

-Por supuesto que esta incluida, además de ciertos amigos suyos- su sonrisa apareció de nuevo, ahora mucho más amplia y maliciosa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

En un lugar bastante alejado donde estaba el escondite de Orochimaru, una joven kunoichi de hermosos cabellos rosas y ojos jade paseaba por las cálidas calles de Konoha.

Tenía varias bolsas en las manos se notaba que acababa de venir de hacer compras. Haruno Sakura se mostraba bastante tranquila y alegre caminando con un ritmo lento, no había porque apurarse; disfrutaba de aquella hermosa y refrescante mañana.

Fuera de la florería Yamanaka estaba barriendo la rubia de ojos azules Ino Yamanaka quien al ver a Sakura no pudo evitar comenzar una de sus peleas de insulto.

-Buenos días frentuda- saludó con malicia.

La pelirosa cerró los ojos, tanta paz, era tan bueno para ser verdad.

-Buenos días cerda- la miro con molestia.

-A donde tan temprano, que a poco también te corrieron de tu casa… ¿tan insorpotable eres?-

-Lo mismo va para ti, estas ejerciendo lo único que puedes hacer bien-

-Por lo menos puedo hacer algo bien-

-Lo dice la que no pudo pasar el examen de jounin-

-Siempre tan detestable frentuda- Ino sonrió.

-Lo aprendí de ti mi querida amiga- la Haruno le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Tenten?- pregunto cambiando radicalmente de tema la rubia.

-Sí, mis papás me dijeron que estaba bien solo que no llegará tan tarde como la última vez-

-No es mi culpa que tuviéramos que llevar a Naruto, Kiba, Lee y para acabarla a Tenten también, a sus casas por que no podían ni moverse-

-Esos no se cansan de tomar sake, sino los hubiéramos llevado a sus casas hubieran amanecido en la mismísima calle-

-Entonces paso a tu casa a las 9 ¿vale?- pregunto la ojiazul.

-Esta bien, no llegues tarde cerda-

-¿Que acaso me crees tu?-

Sakura comenzó su caminata nuevamente dejando atrás a la Yamanaka.

La paz volvió a invadir a la Haruno sintiéndose en ese momento tan pura y libre como el viento como si nada faltara, pero nuevamente como había pasado con Ino esa sensación se esfumo.

Sin saber como, sus pies la habían llevado a una silenciosa banca cerca de la salida de Konoha.

_-Sasuke-kun-_

Sakura recordaba tan bien esa noche.

_-Siempre me has odiado-_

_-…-_

_-Quédate conmigo-_

_-Eres una molestia-_

_-Gritare si te vas-_

_-Sakura… gracias-_

_-Molestia-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Sasuke-kun-_

Cada luna llena, cada vez que pasaba por aquel lugar, cada vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, esas frases venían a su mente.

No podía evitar sentirse triste, -_déjalo ir-, _decía Ino constantemente al ver que la pelirosa aun lloraba por él, pero… como podía ella olvidarlo como si no fuera nada. Lo que ella sentía por el Uchiha no era un tonto amor de adolescentes como muchos solían pensar, ella no lo añoraba solo por que fuera apuesto, ni porque era un genio prodigio. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto sin siquiera saber porque… -_Así es el amor_- Era su constante respuesta.

Como anhelaba el verlo otra vez. Ya iban a cumplirse 5 años desde su partida y para Sakura era como si apenas hubiera sido ayer. Sabía que estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo ella lo presentía y gracias a Tsunade, Sakura recibía información sobre su existencia lo que era un alivio para la pelirosa. -_Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta Sakura-chan-_ Fueron las palabras de Naruto. Había prometido a la Haruno que regresaría con Sasuke, y así la esperanza nació de nuevo. Para su sorpresa Naruto volvió gravemente herido y sin Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudo haber lastimado a Naruto? ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos? Acaso era cierto que… ¿Sasuke ya no era el mismo? Las preguntas invadían a Sakura. Aun así Naruto no se dio por vencido y reafirmó la promesa de que traería a Sasuke de vuelta con ella. La gente daba por olvidado aquel asunto con el Uchiha pero para ella, era imposible.

-Sigo siendo la molestia de Sasuke- murmuro cabizbaja y se secó una ligera lágrima que amenazaba por salir.

000000000000000000000000000000000

-No te entiendo Akemi, como puedes hacerle caso a lo que ese idiota te dice-

Sasuke estaba parado con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-Fácil Sasuke- respondió la chica que miraba la ventana –Si yo no lo hiciera, ¿lo harías tú?-

-Por supuesto que no- la voz del moreno se altero –No me creas Kabuto-

La Arakida sonrió sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-Por eso lo hago-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Se le llama equilibrio, Orochimaru tiene que aguantar tu actitud… entonces, mi deber es el tratarlo educadamente para que no nos ocasiones problemas-

-Tu lógica suena muy sencilla aunque no la comprendo- replicó el Uchiha.

-Tan solo imagínate a Orochimaru teniéndonos a nosotros dos en su contra siempre, se enojaría a cada rato y nosotros pagaríamos las consecuencias por haber empezado-

Sasuke no contesto al instante analizaba lo que su amiga dijo.

-¿Me explique bien?- continuó.

-Hmp, ahora si suena coherente-

-Es solo un pequeño sacrificio nada por lo que morirse-

-Para mí, la dignidad esta ante todo-

Akemi sonrió, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa dulce ni alegre.

-A veces Sasuke, uno debe perder la dignidad para sobrevivir, para ser perdonado y para amar-

El moreno alzó la cabeza ocultando que la miraba por su cabello. Akemi aun sonreía con esa sonrisa extraña y con la vista perdida en el espejo. ¿Perder la dignidad para sobrevivir, ser perdonado y amar? Ciertamente ella tendría sus razones para pensar así pero él no. El nunca perdería su orgullo ni su dignidad… Extrañamente esas palabras volaban en su cabeza. Amar. Dignidad.

-_Sakura-_

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bien he ahí el primer capitulo . Lo hice en un día, estoy de vacaciones así que en verdad no tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pude terminarlo rápido nn… espero sea igual con los otros uu XD…**

**¡¡Dejen sus reviews!! Onegai TT.TT**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konnichiwa! Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia "Amando a tu sombra" el nombre surgió casi solito XD ¡MIL GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJO REVIEW! Estoy profundamente agradecida con ustedes y para los que no lo han hecho… ¡Tendrán muchas oportunidades! Espero no fallarles con este fic y tratare de ser constante… (¡Hell Yeah!) Continuemos n-n **

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

0000000000000 cambio de escena

**(NA: notas de la autora)**

Naruto no me pertenece ni alguno de sus personajes, solo la historia y el personaje Akemi Arakida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche estaba fresca y reconfortable; con una ligera brisa que daba un poco de frió. Una noche como todas, misteriosa, abrigadora y silenciosa. Como deseaba Sakura poder quedarse observando el hermoso cielo negro que al verlo tan sereno podía recordar ciertos ojos que nunca la dejaban en paz. Pero no, había prometido a sus amigos que iría a esa fiesta y la disfrutaría, no dejaría que el recuerdo de Sasuke interfiriera en ese momento. O eso era lo que quería.

-¡Sakura! Ya llego Ino- grito su mamá desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy- grito la pelirosa poniéndose de pie. Tomó su bolso y llaves por si cerraban la puerta antes de que llegara. Se dio otra rápida retocada y se contempló.

Sakura ya no era la niña de antes, su mirada y facciones era lo que parecía no haber cambiado. Había que reconocer que su pecho había crecido y con algunos toques de moda los daba a desear a pesar de no tener mucho atributo. La Haruno desarrolló sus curvas tal y como debía ser dejando que cualquiera se perdiera en ellas. Y gracias al entrenamiento que tenía con Tsunade sus piernas estaban bien formadas haciéndola lucir espectacular. Sí, esa era Haruno Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- otro grito, ahora parecía ser de Ino.

Bajó rápidamente antes de que Ino perdiera el quicio y la bajará de los pelos.

-Por que tanta prisa- reclamó al ver a su amiga tal y como se la imaginaba, a punto de subir a su cuarto.

-Ya vamos tarde frentuda, entiende aunque te hagas una cirugía nunca podrás igualarme-

-En eso tienes razón cerdita- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –Nunca podré igualarte ya que soy mucho más que tú-

-Quieres probarlo…- La mamá de Sakura la hizo de arbitro.

-Niñas no peleen recuerden que ya van tarde-

-No peleamos mamá así es nuestra forma de decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos, ¿no es así cerda?-

-No se preocupe Sra. Haruno, estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con ella-

Sabiendo que era imposible meterse en la extraña relación de esas dos optó por irse.

-Vamonos ya-

Las dos kunoichis caminaban en dirección a la casa de Tenten con una entretenida plática sobre Shikamaru y Temari, la rubia no lo tragaba aún.

-Es una asalta cunas podrida hasta los huesos- decía molesta.

-Ino deja el tema en paz ¿quieres? Por algo Shikamaru la esta conociendo-

-Pero es que él también es un idiota…- la rubia continuó quejándose de la actitud del Nara mientras Sakura suspiraba o decía uno que otro comentario.

No tardaron mucho en llegar reconociendo la casa de Tenten a lo lejos donde tenía un pequeño anuncio: Fiesta de 10 pm hasta que el cuerpo aguante. ¡Hay sake!

-Esa Tenten si que le gusta hacer fiestas grandes y donde todos se anden vomitando- dijo Sakura cuando de su cabeza caía una gotita tipo anime.

-Déjala, debe aprovechar que sus papás no están- contesto Ino sabiendo la fiesta que les esperaba.

Tocaron la puerta una, dos, tres veces hasta que la anfitriona abrió.

-Pero si son Sakura e Ino- la chica tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas y su aliento olía a alcohol.

-Tenten son las 10:30 de la noche ¡Como te pones a beber!- La ojos de jade no podía comprender a su amiga.

-Fácil, fácil… Mira- la abrazó por el hombro explicándole cada detalle de su razón y así las tres entraron a la animada fiesta.

Había música por lo cual muchos bailaban en medio de la sala y uno que otro en la mesa. Más adentro en la cocina estaban los que ya estaban profundamente ebrios, los primerizos vomitando y los ya expertos diciendo cada tontería.

En donde todos estaban a salvo del sake y de la locura era en el patio trasero de Tenten, ahí estaban sus amigos hablando animadamente.

-Miren chicos quienes llegaron- la kunoichi parecía a punto de caerse.

-Tenten si no dejas de beber vas a amanecer en otro lado- dijo entre broma y serio el chico-perro Inuzuka Kiba

-¡Bah! No me digas eso... Solo te sientes mal porque yo, una mujer, puedo vencerte en tomar-

-¿Me estas retando?- pregunto incrédulo como si fuera un error.

-Pues si así quieres, sí, te reto- Tenten espero el movimiento de Kiba quien no tardo en levantarse de un brinco y entrar a la casa. La anfitriona lo siguió tambaleándose mientras gritó.

-¡Pásensela bien chicas!-

Un silencio inundo los inundo imaginando como iba a acabar eso.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- llamó Naruto casi a grito –Pero que bonita vienes hoy-

-Pero que te pasa Naruto- exclamó Lee –Sakura-san esta tan bella como todos los días y cada vez que veo a esta doncella, más hermosa se pone tal como una flor- Lee tomaba la mano de Sakura mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Gra…gracias Lee-san-

-Oye cejón solo le daba un cumplido a mi Sakura-chan, no es para ponerse cursis-

-¡Con que estas retando a la bestia verde de Konoha!- de sus ojos salían fuego –Lo resolveremos como hombres-

-Sí, sí lo que digas- Naruto se rascó la cabeza con inocencia.

-¡Te reto a un concurso de sake!- gritó.

-Terminarás quedando mal a los ojos de Sakura cejón- sonrió el Uzumaki confiado.

-Eso lo veremos novato-

Así Lee y Naruto entraron a la casa cada uno deseoso de ganar, aunque fuera por una estupidez. Al cabo de un rato la plática comenzó otra vez; hablando de las misiones u exámenes que lograron pasar. No todos habían querido convertirse en jounins, como en caso de Ino, Chouji, Tenten y Hinata…. Neji, Shino y Naruto pasaron a ser ANBUS y Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee ahora eran jounins. Cada uno tenía un trabajo distinto causando problemas para poder reunirse y salir, pero hoy estaban de suerte ya que ninguno tenía alguna misión.

-¿Como va tu entrenamiento con Tsunade, frentuda?- preguntó Ino.

-En realidad muy bien, Tsunade-sama es muy buena profesora y dice que tengo talento para ser una gran medico-ninja- la voz de la Haruno sonó orgullosa.

-Bueno en algo tenías que superarme-

-Ya para Ino, esto es muy problemático- intervino Shikamaru.

-Tu cállate, yo no me meto en tu vida- la rubia estaba llegando al punto que quería tocar y Shikamaru pareció notarlo.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- pregunto cansado –Hasta cuando lo vas a aceptar-

-Hasta que dejes de ser el estupido que eres…- la discusión aumentaba de tono.

El Nara suspiró ya cansado de la infantil actitud de Ino, desde que se entero que estaba empezando a salir con Temari la Yamanaka no pasaba por alto molestarlo. Y siempre se preguntaba el por que. Se dieron una oportunidad pero las cosas no funcionaron como habían planeado, y por decisión _mutua_ decidieron separarse. Ahora parecía como si él la hubiese engañado y a Temari no le hacía gracia la actitud de Ino. -_Que problemáticas son las mujeres_-

-¡Hey! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!- decía entre hipos Tenten más roja de lo que recordaban.

-Tenten-san- murmuró Hinata preocupada al verla en ese estado.

-Será mejor que la acompañe a su dormitorio, si sigue así no sabemos de que sea capaz- exclamó el genio Hyuga.

-Entonces demos por terminada esta fiesta, corramos a los demás y recojamos a Naruto, Lee y Kiba que deben de estar tirados en la cocina- dijo Shikamaru como siempre ideando un plan.

Todos asintieron, excepto Ino quien lo ignoro. Ninguno quería que alguno de sus amigos cometiera alguna tontería de la que arrepentirse.

Demasiado tarde.

Naruto, Lee y Kiba estaban en boxers y seguían tomando sake.

-¿Ven? Les dije que así ya no tendríamos calor- dijo el Uzumaki borracho.

-Esto todavía no se decide Naruto, veremos quien es el que gana…- Lee aun tenía la determinación de ganar, mientras Kiba… bueno estaba destrozado y ahogando sus penas con Akamaru quien miraba a su amo resignado.

Ni Ino o Sakura se mostraron intimidadas al verlos en ese estado. Pero para la linda dulce e inocente Hinata lo que estaba presenciando era demasiado penoso y lo demostraba al estar ahora igual de rojos que sus compañeros.

-Venga Naruto, esto ya se acabo- dijo Sakura poniéndolo de pie y recargándolo en sus hombros.

-Pero Sakura-chan, ya casi le ganaba- reclamó el chico-zorro.

-No te quieras lucir que estabamos igual- la bestia verde de Konoha dio un salto molesto.

-¿Quieres demostrar lo contrario?- Naruto se puso de pie sin ayuda tratando de no caer.

-El ganador será el que llegue a la salida de Konoha primero-

-Entonces, nos vemos allá- El anbu y jounin salieron gateando (NA: no podían ni estar bien de pie u.u) de la casa de Tenten aun en interiores sin importarles el encontrarse así.

-Esos dos no llegarán ni a la esquina- dijo Chouji avergonzado del comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Que pensaran de nosotros si dejamos que hagan tal ridiculez- reclamó Neji quien aun tenía a Tenten en brazos.

-Neji, no seas aguado todavía no es tan noche…- No se sabía si la chica estaba roja por lo ebria o por estar en el pecho del codiciado Hyuga. El anbu dio un suspiro y subió con la kunoichi a su cuarto.

-Yo iré por Naruto y Lee- dijo Shino saliendo de la cocina.

-Llevaré a Kiba y Akamaru a su casa, Shikamaru acompáñame- Chouji tomó a Kiba y lo acomodo en sus hombros.

-Que problemático es salir con ustedes- el manipulador de sombras tomó el otro brazo de Kiba quien aún murmuraba cosas sin sentido, Akamaru iba detrás del trío.

-Hinata-san ¿no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- pregunto Sakura asegurando que a su padre no le haría gracia que su primogénita llegará a esa hora.

-No Sakura-san gracias, pero le dije a mi padre que me quedaría con Tenten- la tierna Hyuga no perdía la maña de jugar con sus dedos y agachar la cabeza.

-Ayudaré a Shino con Naruto, no va a poder con los dos- Sakura suspiró con pereza.

-De eso nada frentuda, recuerda que tu mamá dijo que llegaras temprano- Ino sonrió –Yo llevare a Naruto a su casa tu tienes que irte-

-Gracias cerdita ahora si estas siendo de ayuda-

-Deberías seguir mi ejemplo frentudita-

Sakura salió de la casa con paso animado, afortunadamente la casa de Tenten estaba cerca de la suya. Miró su reloj, las 2 de la mañana más temprano de lo normal. El ver a sus amigos reconfortaba mucho a la pelirosa, la hacía sentirse menos sola.

-_Si te vas será como estar sola-_

Sakura se reprendió al recordar aquello pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que se proponía dejar eso atrás no podía. Los shinobis al verla tan deprimida la invitaban a salir seguido para no tener tiempo de pensar en él. Aunque ella agradecía su ayuda no podía, o más bien, no quería olvidarlo. Muchas veces pretendía tomarle rencor y odio como los demás habitantes de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, pero no funcionaba porque cada vez que lo veía así terminaba sintiéndose mal por él. Solo Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura esperaban a ex compañero. Solo ellos parecían recordar que alguna vez había existido el clan Uchiha.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la orilla del lago en donde se encontraba su escondite. Necesitaba salir, despejar su mente y sentir el fresco aire de la noche después de haber tenido aquella platica con Akemi.

_-Uno debe perder la dignidad para sobrevivir, ser perdonado y amar-_

La voz de la Arakida sonaba en su interior haciendo eco en cada palabra. Se molesto consigo mismo por tomárselo tan en serio después de todo el era un vengador no debería importarle los comentarios de otra persona. Cerró los ojos y trato de ya no pensar.

-Orochimaru-sama desea verte- dijo Kabuto con voz fría –Y te recomiendo que seas más propio al hablar con él-

-Lastima que yo no tomo en serio ninguno de tus consejos- contestó con burla.

-No se como te tiene tanta paciencia- frunció el entrecejo –Llegará el día en que yo sea el que tenga esa sonrisa burlona mientras tu te retuerces de dolor-

-Entonces mientras esperas yo seré el que me burle de ti-

Kabuto aguanto las ganas de dañarlo ahí mismo, pero aunque pudiera hacerlo sabía que Sasuke estaba mejor preparado y lo vencería. Su única consolación era que ese día llegara y lo disfrutaría como nunca.

Sasuke se pudo de pie y con tremenda agilidad y rapidez llegó hasta la cascada. Atravesó la pared y camino hasta la habitación de Orochimaru. Entró rápido, quería que terminara cuanto antes la visita a su sensei, de seguro le encomendaría otra mision.

-Por fin llegas Sasuke-kun- dijo silbante.

En la habitación ya estaba Akemi con aire tranquilo era seguro les encargaría otra mision.

-Hmp-

-Tengo una importante misión para ustedes- dijo con un toque misterioso. Sasuke y Akemi lo miraban con aire normal, la misma historia de siempre, salían, completaban la misión y volvían. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Pero… ustedes pueden decidir si tomarla o no- Sonrió al notar como sus dos pupilos cambiaban su actitud aburrida a una interesada.

-Se las explicaré y luego me dirán su respuesta- los miro directamente a los ojos y continuó –Creó ya son los suficientemente aptos para asignarles esto, necesito que ustedes dos dirijan una invasión-

Sasuke puso cara de aburrimiento otra vez, no era la gran cosa. Orochimaru lo ignoro.

-Para esto van a tener que entrar a la aldea y descubrir sus puntos débiles, ¿Cómo? Se los dejo a ustedes-

-Me podría decir, ¿cual es esa aldea?- pregunto Akemi con un presentimiento.

-La aldea oculta de la Hoja o también conocida como Konoha-

Sasuke reaccionó a tan solo oír el nombre. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y su mente le trajo antiguos recuerdos de ahí. La vez que se hizo un gennin. La formación del equipo siete. Su primera lección, el trabajo en equipo. Kakashi. Naruto. Sakura.

-¿Y bien? ¿La aceptan?- preguntó gustoso de ver a Sasuke en ese estado.

¿Aceptar? ¿Dañar a lo que una vez llamó hogar? ¿Traicionar de nuevo a la gente que se preocupo por él? No sabía, no podía. Una cosa había sido irse de ahí y otra muy diferente el atacarla.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió.

-_Es una prueba-_

Era eso. Orochimaru quería probarlo, quería ver si podía enfrentarse a su antigua vida. Si se negaba estaba seguro de que Orochimaru no volvería a confiar en él. Si aceptaba, le enseñaría las artes prohibidas y así mataría a su hermano mayor. Su venganza estaría completa.

-Orochimaru-sama- lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos –Creo necesitamos tiempo para tomar esta decisión, sería mejor…-

-No- la cortó el Uchiha fríamente. –No necesito pensar más, acepto la misión-

Orochimaru poso sus ojos en los fríos de Sasuke. Ese brillo en sus ojos era determinación, en verdad quería llevarla a cabo. _-Diste un buen paso Sasuke-kun-_

-Pero, Sasuke…- Akemi estaba sorprendida y confundida de su respuesta. ¿No significaba Konoha nada para él?

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado Sasuke-kun- Orochimaru fijo su vista en Akemi – ¿Y tu Akemi-chan?-

-Hai- respondio enseguida con dureza.

-Espero completen esto importante misión con mucho éxito. Así el paso a una nueva era se abriría-

Sasuke salió sin decir nada más como siempre hacía.

-Con permiso Orochimaru-_sama_- con una muy forzada reverencia salió.

Afuera estaba Kabuto y al verlos salir taciturnos se apresuró a entrar y averiguar que había pasado y como lo habían tomado.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron?- pregunto curioso.

-Al principio Sasuke parecía no querer y dudó. Pero después de estar analizando las cosas acepto y por supuesto Akemi al ver que Sasuke tomó su decisión ella también acepto-

-Sasuke no es tonto, debe de saber los privilegios que se le darán si lo hace-

-Obviamente-

- Pero, también puede que se arrepienta después- dijo Kabuto con recelo.

-Puede ser, pero si hace eso sabe lo que le espera y recuerda que para él lo primero es su venganza-

Kabuto ya no replicó, era cierto. Sasuke no echaría a perder aquella preciada oportunidad-

-Pero por si las dudas Kabuto- siguió –Me harás el favor de seguirles y avisarme lo que hagan ese par-

-Hai Orochimaru-sama- Sonrió. Las cosas estaban poniéndose a su favor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

La Arakida caminaba deprisa para alcanzar al moreno. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar. Sabía que dentro de esa frialdad muy en el fondo aún sentía aprecio por esa villa.

-Sasuke- llamó con voz alta y autoritaria.

Este volteó. Hora de encarar a su amiga.

-¿Que sucede Akemi?- pregunto indiferente.

-No te hagas el que no sabe- Se coloco enfrente de él y le miró directo a los ojos teniendo que alzar la cabeza ya que el chico era varios centímetros más alta que ella.

Suspiró, no iba a ser fácil.

-Akemi… no voy a cambiar de parecer-

-Lo dices como si no fuera nada. ¡Es tu villa! Fue ahí donde naciste, donde te criaste y piensas aceptar destruirla así como si no fue la gran cosa. ¿Y tus amigos?-

-Ya dejé eso atrás-

-¿Me vas a decir que doce años de tu vida ahí lo dejaste atrás?- pregunto incrédula.

-Lo único que importa ahora es…-

-Sí, sí, sí- lo cortó la Arakida alterándose –Tu venganza. Pero te aseguró que cuando lo hagas no sentirás nada, ni orgullo, o alegría… Porque la venganza no te va a ayudar a no sentir el dolor de haber traicionado a la gente que en verdad te quiso-

No dijo nada. Esa plática se le hacía familiar.

-_La venganza no hará a nadie feliz. A nadie. Ni a ti. O a mí-_

-Sino quieres hacerlo no lo hagas- su voz subía de tono mostrando que se estaba molestando –Yo no te estoy obligando-

-No, no lo haces pero yo te había dicho que y te seguiría en cada momento- le quito la vista de encima y su voz cambio a una más tranquila. –Me ayudaste cuando no tenía a nadie y ahora yo quiero ser de ayuda aunque piense que estés equivocado-

Muy a sus adentros le alegro el no estar solo completamente y se aliviaba de no tener que hacer todo él.

-Espero no te arrepientas- Akemi lo paso y siguió caminando.

Sasuke no se movió hasta que los pasos de la kunoichi ya no se oyeran. El también se dirigió a su cuarto a equipar todo lo necesario. Estaba seguro de lo que haría. Se ganaría la confianza de Orochimaru y le enseñaría sellos nunca antes visto por otros shinobis. Mataría a Itachi y con su muerte vengaría a su clan. Después se encargaría de derrotar a Orochimaru, ya no lo necesitaría. Pero para hacer todo eso necesitaba hacer el sacrificio de destruir a su lugar de origen, su hogar y a sus amigos.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**He aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado n.n tarde dos días en hacerlo y la verdad quería seguir agregándole -.- pero eso será en el próximo capitulo. **

**Les contestare sus reviews XD**

**sakurass: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**k2-san: **Pues si hay un reencuentro, pero no exactamente. Me recomiendo que esperes el próximo capi y gracias por leer y dejar un review n-n

**kagomewinry12: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y no te preocupes procurare hacerlos más largos.

**Ranmalutik: **Jeje si es una maravilla estar de vacaciones así puedo actualizar más rápido… espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon: **Gracias por tu review n-n… que bueno que te cayo bien Akemi es un personaje que esta para ayudar a sasuke, tu sabes ¬¬… respecto a lo de Kabuto, Sasuke así es de altanero que hacer -.- espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**angelito-bhrah: **Gracias por tu review n-n espero sigues considerándolo de esa manera con este capi.

**L.I.T: **¡Gracias! Espero te guste la prueba que le dejo Orochimaru a Sasuke (a mi tampoco me cae bien del todo pero es personaje de naruto así que ya sabes XP

**JOANJY: **Arigato por tu review n-n

**Marcela: ¡**Muchísimas gracias! Ya que lo continúe cuento con tu review en este capi n-n

**Anne M Riddle: **Te agradezco que te hayas molestado en dejarme un review (puff… se me acabaron las ideas de cómo agradecer n-nU… espero este fic no te decepcione.

**jesybert: **Si claro que sí… aunque no lo parezca aun recuerda su antigua vida y la extraña pero todo por su bendita venganza ¬¬… ¡Gracias por tu review!

**marion-asakura: **a mi también me gusta mucho el sasusaku n-n pronto veras lo que tengo planeado para esta pareja (toque misterioso jojo) ¡Arigato por leer!

**En general muchas gracias por los reviews (es lo que casi en todas las contestaciones dice ¬¬U) son de mucho apoyo para mi TT.TT.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡De nuevo estoy aquí! (jojo mi ambición por escribir le ha ganado a mi sueño) Primero que nada… ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! En verdad hacen que me sienta muy feliz n-n… tardare en actualizar ya que quiero hacer los capítulos largos y puede que tarde más en escribir o que mi inspiración falle uu… ¡pero no los descepecionare! Sin otra cosa que decir XD los dejo con el capi n-n.**

-diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

00000000000000000 cambio de escena

**(NA: Notas de la autora)**

Ni Naruto o alguno de sus personajes me pertenece y mejor no hablemos de cosas tristes u.u

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nublado. De un día calido y una noche refrescante a uno frió y oscuro. ¿Mala señal? Casi segura, pero ella tenía que persistir.

Akemi Arakida observaba el triste cielo con una mirada perdida, lo que la hacía parecer completamente diferente a una chica normal de dieciséis años. Y, a decir verdad, era cierto. No se consideraba una mujer normal, a su corta edad ella ya había asesinado a varias personas; ninjas, civiles, mujeres, hombres. Sus ojos se acostumbraban a ver a la gente sufrir lentamente, agonizar y a pedir piedad; no veía con temor la sangre en su ropa ni tampoco mostraba alguna emoción a la hora de matar. Eran solo en las noches cuando no podía dormir, cuando cada una de sus victimas aparecía en sus sueños y ahora era ella la que clamaba piedad. No es que ella se alegrara matando gente o fuera por algún resentimiento. ¿La razón de ser una asesina? Lealtad. Sí, se había prometido el seguir los pasos de su ahora amigo y compañero Sasuke Uchiha, le seguiría hasta ver que él ya no la necesitaba. Hasta ella sentir que había pagado su deuda.

-Akemi, vamonos- la determinante voz de Sasuke la saco de su estado pensante.

-Hai- tomó sus cosas ya preparadas y siguió al Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba más callado de lo normal **(NA: ¿¿se puede?? O.o)** caminaba con pesadez y debes en cuando agachaba la cabeza, pero casi al instante la levantaba con mayor rigidez. Akemi siguió con la vista al muchacho, sin decirle o reclamarle algo. Ya estaba decidido y si algo sabía era que nunca haría cambiar de opinión al moreno. Suspiró. Hay cosas de las cuales uno tiene que darse cuenta, y ella esperaba que así fuera antes de ser demasiado tarde.

-Sasuke-kun, Akemi-chan… ¿se van sin despedirse?- pregunto una voz silbante justo detrás de ellos.

-Por que habríamos de hacerlo- no se inmuto a dar la vuelta y encararlo, le repugnaba.

-No seas rudo Sasuke-kun, ya que no nos veremos por una larga temporada- fingió tristeza.

-Hmp- El moreno ya no dijo nada más, lo que menos quería era oírlo.

-Les deseo suerte mis queridos aprendices y espero un informe cada semana, sin excepción-

-Yo me haré cargo, Orochimaru-sama-

00000000000000000000000000

Los dos shinobis brincaban los árboles con tremenda agilidad sin que nadie lo notara. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y preparándose para una larga misión, el organizar una invasión no era fácil; Sasuke no tenía paciencia para tales cosas pero Akemi tenía muy buenas estrategias.

-Sasuke- llamó Akiyama –Creo que alguien nos sigue-

-Hmp- Los chicos fueron más aprisa tratando de perderlo.

-Será mejor separarnos- dijo Sasuke después de un rato –Yo iré por la izquierda- y sin más desapareció.

Sasuke llegó al límite del bosque y se detuvo en una zona plana. El silencio era tan denso, demasiado para un lugar así. De su cara una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció.

-Sal de ahí- ordenó.

No hubo respuesta el silencio siguió siendo el mismo.

-¿O que? ¿Acaso temes mostrarte?-

En respuesta varios shurikens salieron de la nada directamente al Uchiha. Hábilmente esquivo cada uno de ellos.

-Estas perdiendo tu toque… Itachi-

Como si le hubieran invocado con su nombre el susodicho apareció justo en frente de su hermano menor. Itachi miraba a Sasuke con frialdad viéndose sus ojos más feroces gracias al sharingan.

-Estupido hermano pequeño- saludó –No detecto mucha diferencia desde nuestra última pelea, ¿acaso Orochimaru te ha estado entrenando bien?-

-Te sorprendería saberlo- Los dos hermanos se miraban cada uno con su Sharingan activado.

-Ya te lo he dicho- dijo después de un tiempo –Si en verdad quieres vengar a nuestro clan debes odiarme de verdad. La venganza debe ser lo único que piensas y ¿crees que con ese simple sharingan vencerás a mi mangekyuo?-

-No lo creo hermano- dijo aun sonriendo –Lo sé-

-¿Estas tan confiado Sasuke?- fingió sorpresa –Parece Orochimaru solo te ha enseñado a ser un fanfarrón-

-No Itachi, eso lo aprendí de ti- agregó Sasuke con desagrado.

La batalla entre los dos Uchiha empezó dando todo lo que tenían. Esta pelea sería la definitiva. Solo quedaría un Uchiha.

00000000000000000000000000

-Esfuérzate más Sakura-

La impotente voz de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, sonaba con fuerza. Sakura se encontraba controlando su chakra con mucha concentración, tenía que estar en el punto exacto.

-_Ahora- _Abrió de un de repente sus ojos y al instante corrió hacía una gigantesca piedra dándole un golpe seco.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que la joven kunoichi tenía demostraba lo contrario. Tan solo un segundo paso para que la gigantesca piedra se hiciera polvo, como si de arena se tratara.

La Gondaime sonrió con orgullo. Tener a Sakura como pupilo había sido una decisión muy buena; mirar a la kunoichi era como mirar a Tsunade cuando tenía su edad. Desde el primer momento que la vio se sintió identificada con ella; ambas tenía un enorme control con el chakra, tenían casi el mismo carácter, una fuerza enorme y claro estaba el haber perdido el amor. Muchas veces Sakura visitaba a la Hokage para desahogarse y llorar; Tsunade la abrazaba y en ese momento dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para apoyar a la pequeña flor de cerezo. Tsunade cuidaba, protegía y ayudaba a Sakura como si de su hija se tratase, y es que después de tanto tiempo tal vez ya la consideraba así; una hija.

-Bien hecho- dijo con acariciándole la cabeza como a una niña.

La Haruno le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un aire de inocencia.

Tsunade, su sensei, podía llegar a ser dura y exigirle demasiado. Pero fue gracias a eso que Sakura era la ninja modelo que siempre deseo ser, le faltaba mucho lo sabía; sin embargo, cada vez que se superaba a ella misma se sentía impotente y con ánimos de continuar mejorando. Deseaba mostrarle a Sasuke lo fuerte que era. Deseaba mostrarle que ya no necesitaba que la defendieran o esconderse detrás de él y Naruto. Ya no era la niña debilucha de hace 7 años. No más.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por ahora, mañana aumentaremos el tamaño de objetivo-

-Hai, Tsunade-sensei-

Las dos kunoichis disponían a irse cuando un anbu apareció de la nada enfrente de ellas.

-Hokage-sama- llamó serio –Tengo noticias para usted es urgente que se dirija a su oficina-

Tsunade asintió preocupándose. Que Shizune tuviera que mandar a un anbu en su búsqueda solo para darle una información no era un buen presagio.

-Sakura nos vemos mañana en mi oficina a las 8 de la mañana- dijo Tsunade y después corrió junto con el anbu en dirección a la aldea.

_-Para que enviaran a un anbu debe ser información muy importante-_ Tomó sus cosas y también se encamino a su casa. –_Puede que… tenga noticias de él- _

000000000000000000000000000000

-Esto no puede ser…- Tsunade apretaba con fuerza el papel que Shizune acababa de entregarle –Por Dios, ¿como se lo diré?-

La Hokage golpeó con fuerza, tal vez más de lo que quería, su escritorio y al instante cayó hecho en pedazos.

-Tsunade-sama, sería mejor que se lo dijera lo más pronto posible. Si se entera por alguien más tal vez las cosas empeoren- aconsejo Shizune.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero antes quiero hablar con Naruto e Ino- la Hokage se sentó en su silla observaba el papel como si estuviera endemoniado.

-Les haré llamar en este momento- Shizune salió de la oficina dejando a Tsunade sola.

La Hokage suspiró para bajar sus nervios, tomó debajo de su asiento una botella de sake, en situaciones así el alcohol era lo único que la calmaba. No quería imaginarse la reacción de ella, si ya era difícil ahora más; lo único que le quedaba era estar ahí para cuando la necesitará y claro informarle a sus amigos para que ellos también estuvieran listos. Demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto, Ino y Shizune entraron.

-Oye Tsunade-baachan espero tengas una buena razón por la cual me hagas venir, estaba a punto de vencer mi record de ramen en el Ichiraku- dijo Naruto alterado.

-Siéntate Naruto-

-No me vengas con eso… ¿Huh?- El rubio miro extrañado a la Gondaime. ¿Tsunade lo había invitado a sentarse? ¿No le grito ni golpeó o torturó? ¿No se molesto por que la llamará abuela? Las cosas no iban bien.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Ino notando también la actitud de la Hokage.

Suspiró, se levantó de su silla y camino a la ventana donde se quedo contemplando la vista que le proporcionaba.

-¡Vas a decirnos de una buena vez!-

-Recibimos noticias de Uchiha- soltó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Así es- Tsunade entrecejo el ceño. Un silencio arrullo la habitación donde Naruto analizó la situación.

_-Bien todo esto se trata del teme ese, ¿que habrá pasado? Para que Tsunade destruyera el escritorio creo que algo muy malo… Y ¿donde esta Sakura-chan? Ella siempre esta presente cuando llega una noticia de Sasuke y si Tsunade no le habló es porque no quiere que sepa. ¿Tan malo es? Uy este silencio me esta matando-_

-¡Que mas, dime!- grito escandalizado.

-Sasuke ha muerto- finalizó la Hokage con dureza.

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto e Ino abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Un anbu observó como peleaba con Itachi cerca de la aldea de la hierba. Fue un combate a muerte donde los dos estaban demasiado reñidos, pero al final Itachi fue el vencedor-

Flash Back

-Debo admitir que mejoraste un poco hermanito- dijo Itachi jadeando –pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme-

El Uchiha mayor tenía a Sasuke agarrado por el cuello levantándolo del suelo.

-Idiota- Sasuke tosió sangre.

-Patético hermanito- lo levantó más –Te dije que me odiaras… Que no te importara perder tu vida para acabar conmigo. Es una lastima. Desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad de vengar a tu clan y ahora, creo nadie podrá vengar a nuestros padres. Ni a ti tampoco, ¿Quién es el idiota ahora?-

-Itachi…eres un cínico-

-Seré lo que tú quieras, pero yo gané. Eso es lo único que importa-

Tomó un kunai elevándolo hasta al aire y sin piedad lo apuñalo en el corazón de Sasuke. El moreno menor se retorcía de dolor mientras la sangre caía lentamente. Itachi al verlo en ese estado de dolor introdujo más el arma haciendo que su hermano gritara más alto. La sangre seguía cayendo sin que se pudiera detener hasta que ya no se oyo los quejidos del Uchiha menor. Itachi quito el arma mortal del corazón de su hermano y lo guardo.

-Este fue tu fin mi querido hermano- Sin decir nada más lo tomó en brazos y saltó de árbol en árbol de nuevo con Sasuke en brazos.

End of Flash Back

-¡¡ ¿Y que ese maldito no se inmuto a ayudarlo?!!- Naruto temblaba de rabia y en sus ojos azules eléctricos se notaba un brillo rojo – ¡¿Por que no ayudo a Sasuke en esa batalla?! ¡¿Por que dejo que lo matarán?!-

-Te recuerdo Naruto que Sasuke se le considera -estuvo a punto de decir consideraba pero debido a la situación calló- un traidor y el es ahora un ninja exiliado- Tsunade apartó la vista de la ventana fijándose en Naruto quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Nos esta diciendo esto por Sakura no es así- dijo Ino entendiendo el porque quería informarles primero a ellos.

-Mañana por la mañana le diré y ocupo que ustedes estén listos y recuerden que esta información es secreta y confidencial, nadie más debe saberla-

Ino asintió con la cabeza, pero Naruto no podía dejar su postura. Así como así, ¿su amigo había muerto? No podía ser posible. Ese maldito se había muerto antes de que le pidiera la revancha, no lo creía. Había perdido a su peor enemigo y al mismo tiempo a su mejor amigo.

-Me niego a creer eso- respondio después de una larga pausa.

-No es que tu lo creas es que alguien lo vio Naruto, entiende-

-¿Y donde diablos esta su cuerpo?- Alzó la cabeza dejando ver unas cuantas lágrimas que bajaban por su cara con disimulo.

La Hokage tardó en contestar.

-Itachi se lo llevó no pudimos hacer nada-

-¿Para que querría Itachi el cuerpo de Sasuke?- preguntó Ino después de permanecer en silencio.

-No lo se, tendría sus razones. Mato a su clan sin explicación, porque no llevarse el cuerpo de su hermano-

La oficina de la Hokage quedó en un silencio incomodo donde Naruto fue el que lo rompió.

-Es mentira- murmuró – ¡Mentira! Ese desgraciado aun vive ¡no pudo haberse dejado vencer tan fácil! Si estuviera muerto sería echar todo a la basura y Sasuke nunca se daría por vencido así. ¡Todo es mentira!-

-Por una maldita vez ¡cállate!- Tsunade perdió los estribos –Se que significa mucho y que no lo puedes creer. Pero la realidad es otra, acéptalo-

Naruto no dijo nada más, aguanto el impulso de destruir la oficina y solo salió de ahí dando un portazo.

La Hokage se dejo caer en su silla mientras Ino salio de la oficina con disimulo dejando solo a Shizune.

-Demonios, si el se puso así ahora solo imagínate a Sakura- la rubia bajo la cabeza con tristeza. –Mañana será un largo día-

0000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi caminaba aun con el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano en los brazos.

-Sasuke deja de fingir ya- ordenó Itachi dejándolo en el suelo.

El vengador abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-No creí que pelearás tan bien- dijo sentándose con dificultad.

-Pues ya vez, es solo de practicar- contesto Itachi sacando una pomada de su abrigo.

-Ten, cicatrizará tus heridas más rápido- le aventó la botella.

-Creo que te excediste demasiado con esa pelea- dijo molesto el Uchiha tomándola y poniéndose en sus heridas.

-Bueno tenía que parecer real ¿no? Además tú tampoco te quedaste atrás- dijo Itachi.

-Ya deja el cuerpo de Itachi, me enferma- Y con un "puff" **(NA: El sonidito ese que se hace siempre cuando se hacen henges o bunshins //u.u//**) Akemi apareció a su lado.

-A ti que no te enferma- Akemi se estiró y se acostó en el suave césped.

-Ahora que estas "muerto"- siguió la Akiyama –Será más fácil infiltrarnos en Konoha y organizar todo ¿Crees que se la hayan creído?-

-Lo hicimos todo según el plan- contesto el moreno vendándose las heridas –Y créeme, los golpes fueron MUY reales en especial el último. Por un momento pensé que si me darías en el corazón-

Akemi sonrió. Eran momentos así cuando notaba el cambio del Uchiha de ahora a como era antes.

-Debemos encontrar un escondite rápido - dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Primero cámbiate de ropa, estas chorreando de sangre-

-Pues tal vez tenga que ver porque me apuñalaste cerca del corazón- se quejó Sasuke.

-Deja de molestar tu estuviste de acuerdo, además te cure ¿no? De algo me sirvió aprender medicina ninja- La joven sonrió orgullosa de si misma.

-Hmp-

-Será mejor encontrar un escondite mañana, iremos a la aldea de la hoja en un mes para que no sospechen. Mientras acampemos aquí, el bosque es demasiado denso y para asegurarnos pondré un genjutsu-

-Hmp-

-No vas a decir nada más que "hmp"- lo imitó con dramatismo.

-Hmp-

-Bien pondré el genjutsu- la Akiyama se fue molesta de la presencia del moreno.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Huía, o eso es lo que quería hacer. No sabía a donde ir o a quien acudir y desahogarse de todo lo que sentía en ese momento. No podía ir con Sakura sabía como se pondría, Kakashi se había ido de misión desde hacía ya una semana. Los recuerdos lo invadían llenándose de melancolía.

_-Ese maldito, aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos- _Naruto seguía caminando sumido en sus pensamientos –_Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que era un presumido y que sería un dolor de cabeza. Pero extrañamente por eso lo apreciaba en cierta manera, era como el hermano que nunca tuve. Idiota. Más que idiota. Es el idiota más idiota que conozco- _Las lágrimas cayeron de nueva vez pero esta vez no intentó reprimirlas. Con sus pies como guías llegó a tal vez el último lugar en el que quería estar, el puente donde se reunía el antiguo equipo siete.

Un poco más sereno el rubio camino hacia el puente y paró en la mitad de este, observando con detenimiento el agua. Ese puente significaba tanto para el equipo siete, ahí era el lugar donde los tres se reunían en espera de su sensei quien siempre llegaba tarde con algún excusa incoherente; momentos muy guardados en la mente del joven portador del Kyuubi.

Eran los recuerdos los que hiciesen imposible el hecho de que el prodigioso Uchiha estuviere muerto. Algo en su interior le gritaba al Uzumaki que Sasuke aun vivía. Pero después con todos los hechos no parecía haber alguna equivocación.

_-Sakura-chan no pude cumplir mi promesa. No pude traerlo de vuelta. –_ Apretó sus puños sin importarle que sus uñas dañaran su piel y que la sangre comenzaba a asomarse.

-¡Con un demonio Sasuke! Esto no puede ser- gritó el ojiazul.

-¿Como que no puede ser? ¿Qué paso con Sasuke?-

-Sakura- la voz de Naruto mostró sorpresa y sobre todo terror. No sintió cuando la pelirosa se había acercado ¿Y ahora que haría?

-Gritaste algo de Sasuke, te oí- dijo nuevamente la ojos de jade.

-Lo que pasa es que yo…-

-¿Saben donde esta?- Sakura se mostraba levemente esperanzada y tenía un brillo tan especial en sus ojos. Naruto evadió el contacto visual y se limitó a ver de nuevo el agua.

-S…sí, bueno no exactamente- contestó con nerviosismo se supone que Tsunade le daría la noticia no él.

-¿Cómo que no exactamente?-

-Yo… yo no puedo decirte-

-¿Por que no?- Sakura miro detenidamente a su amigo- ¿Le paso algo malo?-

-_Demonios que hago, que hago- _El Uzumaki estaba rodeado su amiga le sacaría la verdad.

-Respóndeme ahora Naruto- la voz la kunoichi se tornaba a una alterada.

-Sasuke- respiró hondo. –El, estaba peleando con Itachi y… y él. Itachi era demasiado fuerte todavía. Sasuke… él hizo todo lo que pudo. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas-

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba tan fuerte que temió que se fuera a salir de su lugar. Sasuke se había enfrentado ya anteriormente con su hermano y siempre sabía como salir bien librado de él. Pero por la cara de su amigo parecía haber algo más que una simple derrota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué más?- le animo la pelirosa aun angustiada.

-Pero… pero no pudo vencerlo. Itachi… ese idiota.- siguió el rubio.

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez!-

-¡Sasuke murió!- soltó ya harto de la situación.

La Haruno no sabía que hacer. Se le venía a la mente llorar, gritar, golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor pero no podía articular una palabra o por lo menos moverse.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan- Naruto se acerco a ella con delicadeza –Yo no debía decirte esto. Se supone que Tsunade te lo diría y… Diablos va a matarme-

Miró de soslayo a Sakura, esa imagen de su cara sabía que nunca la olvidaría.

-Se que estas triste y quiero decirte que para eso –se acerco más y la abrazo dulcemente -estoy yo.-

Naruto mantuvo así a la pelirosa esperando a que llorara y gritara. Pero Sakura simplemente no lo creía

-Mentiroso- murmuró.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- empujó bruscamente al rubio y se apartó de él.

-Yo tampoco lo quería creer Sakura, no lo quiero creer-

-¡Sasuke-kun no puede estar muerto!- recuperó su tonó anterior –De seguro es una equivocación porque el no puede estar muerto ¿entiendes?-

-Un anbu lo vio Sakura- también comenzaba a molestarse –Vio como Itachi mataba a Sasuke de una vez por todas y luego se llevará su cuerpo-

-No te voy a creer- dijo por último la Haruno. Sin más, salió corriendo con gran rapidez.

-Maldita sea- golpeó el suelo con fuerza. –Tengo que avisarle a Tsunade-

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche llegó fría y más oscura de lo normal debido a las nubes que seguían ahí, amenazando con una lluvia prolongada.

Sasuke se encontraba preparando la fogata haciéndolo más fácil gracias a su katoun.

-Ya terminé- dijo Akemi volviendo después de una larga ausencia.

-Te tardaste- dijo mientras seguía entretenido con el fuego.

-Se supone nadie debe averiguar que estamos aquí y mucho menos que estas vivo; así que reforcé los genjutsus- Se sentó a un lado de la fogata.

-¿Cómo van tus heridas?- preguntó la Arakida sin nada más de que hablar.

-Mejorando-

-Ya veo- dijo más para ella que al chico.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin interés el Uchiha.

-Estamos a 27 de marzo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y?-

-Pues en esta época siempre te pones así- continuó.

-¿Cómo así?-

-Pues así de cortante cuando hablan contigo. Siempre estas pensando o tal vez recordando- Akemi miró a Sasuke juguetonamente, le encantaba ver aquella expresión de sorpresa.

-No se de que hablas- dijo un poco sonrojado y observando otro lado indiferente.

-Más bien la que no sabe soy yo. ¿Por qué siempre te pones melancólico en estos días?-Sasuke no contesto al instante, dejo pasar un largo tiempo como si lo que dijera a continuación dependiera su vida. Sin embargo, estaba hablando con Akemi, la única persona (porque no había otra) en la que podía confiar.

-Porque, el 28 de marzo es el cumpleaños de una persona especial para mí-

-Ah ya veo- Akemi también le quito la vista de encima –Entonces la extrañas-

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo duramente sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ya se que no- Akemi no se inmuto por como él le había contestado –Pero creo que esa persona también te extraña, es solo mi opinión-

-Bueno resérvate tu opinión- El Uchiha se acostó en el frió césped dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Akemi serena hizo lo mismo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que el moreno le contestara así; como bien podía decirle algo personal en un instante su carácter cambiaba radicalmente. Tal vez era porque pensaba que las personas a las que apreciaba era un punto débil, y claro el señor vengador no podía tener ninguna. Pero eso ya no importaba. O por lo menos no en ese momento.

Sasuke por su parte fingía dormir para no tener que enfrentarse a Akemi, ella podía ser persistente cuando quería y no se encontraba con humor de escuchar algunos de sus sermones. En todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera de su tierra natal recordaba con aprecio cada una de las fechas importantes de esta y de las personas que vivían ahí. Claro, nunca pensó que se le notará o tal vez la Akiyama después de tanto tiempo se diera cuenta de su estado. Esperaba nadie salvo Akemi se diera cuenta de eso.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Tsunade-baachan!- gritaba el rubio mientras tiraba la puerta de la Hokage.

-¡Con un demonio, quien carajo te dio permiso de venir gritando y de paso rompiendo mi puerta!-

-Sakura… Sakura- decía jadeante por correr.

-¿Que pasa con Sakura?- preguntó Tsunade preocupada.

-No pude ocultarle la verdad… Ella… Ella se fue corriendo-

-¿¡Que tu que!?- Tsunade golpeó nuevamente su escritorio y cayó hecha trizas anteriormente. **(NA: Pobre escritorio TT.TT)**

-No pude detenerla… por eso vine corriendo para acá-

-Pues no te quedes ahí- exclamó molesta –Ve y búscala, no debe estar lejos-

-Creo que ella no quiere verme- dijo el rubio dolido –No creyó lo que dije-

-Conociéndola ella debe estar aquí cerca, en un lugar que le recuerde a él- dijo pensante la gondaime.

-Creó… que ya se donde- dijo Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

El viento soplaba con fuerza jugando con los cabellos rosas de Sakura. Dolor. Eso era lo que en ese momento la estaba matando. Se rehusaba a creer lo que había dicho el rubio. Pero una parte interior en ella estaba destrozada. Naruto nunca mentía y tampoco lo creía capaz de hacer bromas tan pesadas aunque, en ese momento, ella quería que así fuera. Una broma. Solo eso. Sin embargo la verdad era otra, y por mucho que huyera de ella esta la alcanzaría. Las lágrimas no podían salir ni tampoco podía gritar con desesperación; así que ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo temblando y un sufrir interminable. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni le importaba. Esperaría en ese mismo lugar donde lo vio irse, donde ella no pudo evitar que se fuera, donde su vida había perdido sentido. Había escuchado historias increíblemente paranormales donde la mujer se quedaba en ese mismo lugar en el que vio por última vez al hombre que amó; se supone su fantasma quedaba ahí y vagaba esperando el retorno de su amado. Sakura opinaba que solo eran historias que uno inventaba porque no tenía nada que hacer y que era prácticamente imposible quedarte por la eternidad esperando, pero ahora no. No le importará que digan que él nunca volverá, ella se quedaría ahí esperándolo.

-Sakura- la voz agitada de Naruto intervino en sus pensamientos.

No se movió de su lugar ni siquiera lo miró. Naruto notando la indiferencia de su amiga optó por quedarse en donde estaba, sino la pelirosa podía escabullirse o lanzársele encima.

-Se lo que sientes- continuó –Yo tampoco quiero creer que Sasuke haya muerto, pero es la verdad-

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba se aventuró a acercarse a ella con cuidado.

-Quiero… disculparme- dijo serio y con dolor –No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice hace tiempo. No pude Sakura. ¡Con un demonio no pude!- los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a soltar lágrimas mientras maldecía con dolor. Sakura de reojo observó a Naruto y se estremeció, después de todo Naruto también había sido una persona cercana al Uchiha él debía sentirse igual a ella.

-Aquí- dijo con pesadez interrumpiendo al rubio de su dolor -fue cuando le hablé por primera vez. Sabes, el desde la primera platica me dijo que yo era molesta. Me sorprendí cuando lo dijo, me hizo sentir tan mal. Pero, después pude ver que era cierto y que solo era una molestia para él. El con una sola meta en su vida, vengar a su clan; y yo… yo portándome como una niña inmadura por eso me veía así. Una molestia.-

Calló unos minutos cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro largo y profundo, pero fue en vano. Sakura comenzaba a temblar más y Naruto solo la escuchaba atento.

-La última vez que lo vi me dijo lo mismo y sentí de nuevo el dolor de esa palabra. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, cuando se fue y me dijo que era molesta- prosiguió –El… el me dio las gracias. –Evito un sollozo que fue claramente percibido por el rubio -¿Qué raro no? Primero era una molestia y después me agradecía. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo supe. Ese "gracias" fue tan especial para mí, y siempre he vivido con ese recuerdo. Con esa luna llena. Con ese "gracias". Esperando a que vuelva y me diga una vez más que soy una molestia. Con tan solo el hecho de que este aquí conmigo me conformó, sin importar lo que me diga. -

Alzó sus ojos jade hacía los azules de Naruto.

-Pero creo que esperar será en vano. El ya no va a volver. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Naruto?- La joven jounin comenzó a llorar tan amargamente y fue cuando Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza que antes y aún con lagrimas.

-No lo sé Sakura. No lo sé- balbuceó acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza.

-No lo puedo aceptar, no quiero Naruto. Quiero que esto sea una pesadilla, quiero despertar sabiendo que él regresara con nosotros. Naruto, ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?-

-Sakura, tu vas a ser feliz. Te lo mereces- dijo con dulzura y suavidad.

-No Naruto, ya no podré ser feliz nunca. Sin él. Sin Sasuke, siento que nunca lo podré ser-

La flor de cerezo lloraba en los hombros de Naruto apretando su ropa mientras gritaba con fuerza y trataba dejar salir aquel sentimiento que ambos compartían. Estuvieron así por un largo rato, ella en su misma posición al igual que él; solo los gritos de la Haruno fueron los que lentamente comenzaban a cesar hasta que al final solo se oía el canto del viento. Naruto sentía la calida respiración de Sakura, quien por cansancio había quedado profundamente dormida. La tomó en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y caminó en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chan, chan, chan, chan (se supone es un tono misterioso imagínenlo ustedes n-n) Por fin termine el tercer capitulo y debo decirles "LO SIENTO" (no es suficiente) No pude actualizar a la semana como yo quería y es que en mis "vacaciones" estuve ocupada… Que triste TT.TT además de que ya entre a la escuela y pues ¡tengo que echarle ganas! ¡Excusa numero 3! (magnifico ¬¬) el Internet de mi casa ¡¡¡no sirve!!! Échenle la culpa a esos malditos encargados del Internet (no sabes a quien culpar ahora uu) Bueno échenme la culpa a mí u.u… Así que espero les guste este capi y no se preocupen TRATARE de actualizar pronto… **

**Jojojo (risa malvada) quería poner el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura en ese capitulo pero mejor pensé ponerlo en el próximo… aunque no exactamente. Ustedes entenderán cuando suba el siguiente capitulo n-nU. **

**Los reviews los contestare el próximo capitulo n-n **

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miry regreso n-n… ¡Hola a todos! De nuevo aquí con otro capitulo… (blah, blah, blah) ¡Espero les guste! n-n**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sakura, por favor, no puedes estar toda tu vida así- decía Ino Yamanaka con desesperación.

-Ino tu no entiendes, ¡nadie lo entiende! Nada será igual. Nunca podré ser feliz.- la ojos de jade mantenía la cabeza agachada, sin mirar a Ino

-Lo que paso ya paso. Todo esta en el pasado, ¡deja de vivir ahí! Tú no fuiste la que murió-

Ya era 5 largos meses desde la noticia que habían recibido de Sasuke. 5 largos y dolorosos meses. Donde el rumor de que el menor de los Uchiha había pasado por todo habitante de la aldea. A Sakura le dolía el tener que oír aquellas palabras: "Sasuke", "muerto"; cada vez que iba al mercado o incluso cuando solo salía a pasear eran inevitables escucharlas, agregados con un "pobre chico" o "era demasiado joven". Ino había estado con Sakura todo ese tiempo; le llamaba, la visitaba, se quedaba a dormir con ella, la invitaba a fiestas, iban de paseo, y todas esas cosas que una amiga hace por alguien al que quiere. Pero la Haruno sabía que la rubia no era muy paciente y cada vez que Sakura le decía no a alguna invitación la discusión siempre era la misma.

-Yo morí desde el día que se fue de mi lado- dijo la kunoichi de cabellos rosados después de una larga pausa.

-Pues estas siendo muy egoísta- Sakura alzó la mirada un tanto extrañada –No solo estas tú, no solo sufres tú. Imagínate que sentimos cada uno de la gente que te quiere, cuando hemos perdido a un amigo y luego tener que perder a otra. Solo piensa en lo que sufren tus padres o tus amigos.-

La Haruno agacho de nuevo la cabeza. En otros momentos habría dejado pasar aquel comentario sin importarle si tuviera razón o no. Pero ahora era diferente. Claro que ella notaba como la gente que se preocupaba por ella trataban de hacerla sentir mejor; sus padres ya no sabían que hacer, rara vez salía de su cuarto y era mucho más la sorpresa cuando salía de su casa. Sus amigos la visitaban cuando tenían algún tiempo libre y siempre trataban de invitarla a salir, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta por la ojos de jade. Por supuesto Naruto era el que intentaba hacerla sonreír como antes, diciendo alguna broma, burlándose de alguien; pero siempre recibía la misma sonrisa falsa de la pelirosa y los mismos ojos de dolor.

Ya era demasiado. Si bien a ella le dolía la perdida de Sasuke también a los demás, en especial Naruto. Pero el Uzumaki no estaba en el estado de Sakura; Naruto aunque en ocasiones se deprimía y en silencio lloraba por su amigo, seguía con su misma actitud hiperactiva y positiva causando revuelo en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara. En cambio ella se había sumido en su pesar y no podía, o más bien no quería salir de esa coraza. Sufría por la muerte de Sasuke era un hecho, pero estar desperdiciando su vida de aquella manera era una actitud muy inmadura de su parte. En ese aspecto el rubio parecía ser más maduro que la kunoichi.

-Perdóname.- murmuró después de una larga pausa –No había pensado de esa forma, olvide que no solo existo yo. Olvide que hay más gente a la que le importo; y solo por esas personas haré el esfuerzo de ser la misma de antes- Sonrió a Ino con sinceridad.

-Tampoco te hagas la importante frentuda. La gente no gira alrededor tuyo, sino del mío- dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa arrogante pero notablemente emocionada por la actitud de su amiga.

-Eso es lo que tu crees cerdita, pero no será por mucho tiempo- Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa junto con una mirada superior.

-¡Esa es mi frentona!- Ino abrazo a Sakura con fuerza. La ojos de jade noto claramente como la rubia dejo salir sin querer un sollozo. Ino notándolo se separo de ella.

-Bueno tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida –Tú sabes, una mujer tan solicitada como yo no puede ausentarse tanto tiempo-

-Claro lo que tú digas. Diviértete con tus amigas las flores- Sakura sabia que la orgullosa Ino Yamanaka no iba a derribarse en frente de ella. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

-No te sobrepases Haruno- dijo mientras salía de la casa. Sakura observo la figura de Ino por la ventana.

_-Ino, gracias-_

La pelirosa subió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama. Miro su cuarto con detenimiento, esas cuatro paredes se habían convertido en su celda a la realidad. Tomo un recuadro con la foto del antiguo equipo 7; sonrió con melancolía ¿Hacia cuanto era esa foto? Y aunque fuera ya demasiado vieja la mantenía siempre cerca, era la única foto que tenia de Sasuke.

-No creo poder amar a otra persona, Sasuke. No como a ti- Seco una lagrima con su mano- Pero no dejare de vivir mi vida, no dejare a las personas que me quieren. De ahora en adelante ya no seré tu molestia. Ya no viviré en el pasado-

Puso la foto donde estaba y con gran ánimo se puso de pie.

-Bien, hora de entrenar- Tomo sus herramientas y bajo a la sala.

-Sakura- llamo su mamá asombrada – ¿a… a donde vas?-

-Tengo que entrenar voy muy retrasada- contesto la Haruno mientras se amarraba su zapato.

-¡Que gusto hija! En ese caso preparare algo rico para cenar, de seguro vendrás cansada-

-Hai ¡Nos vemos mamá!-

Tenía que ver a Tsunade y ponerse al corriente después de tanto tiempo. Empezó a correr esperando que la Hokage no estuviera muy ocupada; había dejado temporalmente el entrenamiento con la excusa de no poder concentrarse. Ahora, no tenía otra idea en mente más que entrenar, ser más fuerte y lograr superarse a ella misma.

Llego a la oficina de la Gondaime y toco con cierta timidez.

-Pase-recibió como respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y pudo distinguir a su sensei detrás de montañas de papeles en su escritorio. Shizune estaba a un lado de ella con una libreta y lápiz.

-Tsunade-sama- llamo Sakura.

-Si dime que es lo que quieres decirme y vete, tengo mucho que hacer- respondió sin alzar la cabeza.

-Yo solo quería preguntar, si acaso usted pudiese, ¿Cuándo podemos empezar con el entrenamiento?-

-No se, no se… Tengo muchas… ¿eh?- alzo por fin su mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa de la pelirosa.

-¡Sakura!- Tsunade dejo de escribir y se puso de pie.

-Quiero retomar el entrenamiento, si acaso usted puede Tsunade-sama-

-¡Pero que tonterías dices! Claro que puedo- replico Tsunade.

-Etto… lo que pasa es que creo esta muy ocupada con esos papeles. No se preocupe puedo venir otro día-

Tsunade miro su alrededor, montones de papeles estaban encima de su escritorio; a decir verdad de toda la habitación.

-¡Al diablo con los papeles!- maldijo la rubia recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de unos ojos negros –Además, Shizune se hará cargo de ellos- contesto después de reflexionar un rato –No te molesta ¿verdad Shizune?-

La jounin abrió los ojos impactada, ¿quería que ella SOLA hiciera todo eso? Definitivamente exigiría un aumento.

-Por supuesto que si, Tsunade-sama- contesto con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-No, en verdad yo no quiero…-

-Nada de eso. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, andando- la Hokage rápidamente salio de su oficina dejando atrás a Sakura.

-Le emociona que este aquí- dijo Shizune.

-Sí. A mi también- La Haruno siguió a su sensei con animo, esta vez no la iba a defraudar.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lejos de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban dos jovenes en una pequeña cabaña. No llamaba la atención y parecía a punto de destruirse, por eso fue adoptada como el escondite de los shinobis.

Hacía 5 meses que estaban ahí, ocultándose, mientras esperaban la hora indicada. Para Sasuke Uchiha habían sido unos meses interminables, el moreno ansiaba poder salir de aquella mugrosa cabaña. Claro que Akemi no se lo permitiría -_Arruinaras todo el plan- _Sí, sí el estupido plan. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que él ya quería pasar a la acción? Ansiaba estar en Konoha, pero no tenía nada que ver el extrañarlo. No, por supuesto que no. No extrañaba su hogar, ni tampoco el oler el aire fresco de aquel lugar. Nunca pudo sentirse así de relajado en otra aldea y eso que el joven shinobi había estado en varias más. Pero no, no la extrañaba o algo por el estilo.

-Sasuke- llamó Akemi quien acababa de entrar.

-Hmp- dijo el chico indicándole que la escuchaba. Estaba muy entretenido acostado en una colcha improvisada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Que te parece que estoy haciendo- replico el moreno con ironía.

-Nada-

-Me sorprende tu inteligencia- agregó con sarcasmo.

-Creo que te hace falta salir- Akemi se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de ahí. Sasuke estaba poniéndose muy pesado.

-Tu eras la que me obliga estar aquí- la actitud del Uchiha era indiferente pero su voz daba a notar cierto reproche –"Entiende que si nos precipitamos arruinaremos todo" "Recuerda que fuiste tu el que decidió eso"- Sasuke imitó la voz de la chica exagerando.

Demasiado pesado.

-Porque todo eso es verdad. Todo lo que te digo es verdad no te hagas el inocente ahora-

-Eso es lo que me desespera de ti- el moreno chasqueo la lengua –Siempre tienes que tener la razón, siempre quieres acabar con un sermón-

-Pues discúlpame por querer ayudarte Uchiha. La proxima vez seré más como tu y me comportare como un idiota, egocéntrico, caprichoso- Akemi empezaba a elevar su voz.

Sasuke no respondió solo emitió un sonido de molestia y le dio la espalda a la Arakida. Cuando se ponía así era mejor ignorarla.

Akemi tomó también la misma posición tratando de calmarse. El Uchiha siempre lograba sacarla de quicio, con su actitud indiferente y su mirada fría.

Sin que los shinobis se dieran cuenta Kabuto observaba la escena con una mirada aburrida.

-Ahí van de nuevo, vaya si estos chicos les gusta pelear- decía con desanimo –No creí que esta espera fuera demasiado, se están retrasando-

Kabuto tenía la misión de cuidar todo movimiento que hicieran, en especial a Sasuke. Pero el ver siempre lo mismo estaba empezando a molestarlo.

De regreso en la cabaña Akemi se puso de pie y se acerco al Uchiha.

-Esta bien, saldremos mañana mismo a la aldea de Konoha- dijo resignada la morena.

-Hmp- el rostro del chico mostró una sonrisa triunfante aunque no percibida por la chica quien estaba detrás de él.

-¿Eso es todo? Después de echarme en la cara todo lo anterior me dices solo eso-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que salte de la emoción? ¿Me crees tú?-

Suspiró. Era mejor contar hasta 10 para tratar de discutir con Uchiha Sasuke, más cuando estaba aburrido.

-Descansa mañana nos espera un largo día- dio media vuelta y salio nuevamente.

El moreno al notar que estaba solo se acostó boca arriba con los brazos acomodados debajo de su cabeza.

-Mañana un largo día eh… - Sin querer comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el hecho de no hacer nada lo hacía dormir como nunca.

No muy lejos de donde estaba el Uchiha, Kabuto captó cada una de las palabras que la kunoichi había dicho; parece que aprender a leer los labios tenía sus ventajas.

-Así que mañana ya empieza el plan. Esto se lo tengo que informar a Orochimaru-sama-

Procurando no llamar la atención de los jóvenes Kabuto desapareció de su escondite.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se encontraba acostada en el suelo jadeando a más no poder y con el sudor cayendo gota a gota sobre su blanca piel. Vaya que le hacía falta eso; sentirse independiente y fuerte, sentir que nadie la podía detener. Tsunade quien miraba a la pelirosa desde una piedra, sonreía al ver como la Haruno se esforzaba en el entrenamiento.

-_Trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido_- Sakura no había replicado a ninguna de las órdenes de la Gondaime; claro que antes tampoco lo hacía, pero Tsunade notaba por los gestos o la cara de su alumna cuando estaba harta o demasiado cansada. En cambio ahora, pareciera que con cada orden Sakura le ponía más empeño y más dedicación que la anterior. La joven kunoichi parecía ser una copia de Rock Lee con sus excepciones, pensaba juguetonamente la Hokage.

-Sakura terminamos por hoy- grito desde lo alto.

-Pero sensei, aún tengo fuerzas para seguir- hizo ademán de levantarse pero la voz de su superior la detuvo.

-Tranquila. No quiero que vayas a lastimarte, recuerda que ya llevas bastante tiempo sin esforzarte de esta manera-

Tsunade bajo de la piedra en la que se encontraba cayendo a un lado de Sakura.

-Hai- aceptó dejándose caer nuevamente en el piso.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban los jadeos de la jounin y el relajante viento. Después la Hokage rompió el cómodo silencio

-Tenemos que irnos ya. Seguramente Shizune debe de ya estar a punto de explotar, tengo que ir a ayudarle-

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

-A que no me gana a llegar primero a su oficina Tsunade-sensei- grito sin detenerse

_-Eso es Sakura. La caída es dolorosa y el levantarse es lento; pero se ve que tu lo estas logrando formidablemente-_

Tsunade corrió atrás de la pelirosa quien ya había avanzado bastante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Orochimaru-sama- escuchó el susodicho detrás de él.

-Que pasa Kabuto, ¿me traes noticias?- Orochimaru no se movió.

-Sí. Ya lo han decidido mañana empiezan con la misión-

-Perfecto. Por un momento pensé que Sasuke-kun se había echado para atrás-

-Sasuke-kun parecía ya ansioso de llegar a la aldea oculta de la hoja, la que lo retenía era Akemi-chan-

-Será acaso el que ya quiere iniciar la misión o, –Orochimaru sonrió perversamente- extraña demasiado a su querida aldea-

Kabuto mostró claramente un cara de burla ante el afecto del poderoso Uchiha hacía Konoha.

-Kabuto mantenme informado ante la mínima señal de algo extraño. Sabes que Akemi no es leal a mí, sino a Sasuke; esa chica es lista puede que no me informe completamente de todo lo que esta planeando hacer-

-Hai- contestó saliendo nuevamente igual a como había entrado.

-Aunque Sasuke me traicione su destino esta marcado, da igual si logra su dichosa venganza o no, de todos modos acabará en lo mismo-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una mañana fresca y refrescante, de esas en las que no quieres salir de tu cama y quedarte dormida tan solo un rato más. Por supuesto eso lo podía hacer cualquier otra persona, pero no Akemi Arakida. No mientras tuviera a ese exagerado Uchiha como compañero. Apenas y se veía el sol, apenas y los pájaros comenzaban a cantar; cuando el perfil del moreno apareció frente a su cama.

-¿Sasuke?- Asegurándose de que era él se froto los ojos con enfado –Que diablos haces despierto a esta hora, no ves que podemos dormir un rato más- Giro de nuevo en su cómoda cama.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder. Entre más pronto lleguemos mejor- Sasuke siguió en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y una cara molesta. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo ese numerito solo para que Akemi se levantara ¿qué no entendía lo importante de su misión?

-Pero Sasuke- bostezó –Tú te quedaste dormido ayer muy temprano, en cambio yo me quedé despierta para terminar de arreglar los detalles del plan.-

-No es mi culpa el que dejes las cosas a última hora- Al no recibir respuesta de su compañera una vena comenzó a aparecer en su frente – ¡Con un demonio Akemi solo levántate! No eres una niña pequeña para que tenga que soportar tus tonterías-

Un ronquido como respuesta. Bien. Si así quería jugar.

El moreno salio dando grandes zancadas de la habitación, tomó una cubeta llenándola de agua fría y entró de nuevo con actitud desafiante.

-Akemi, te doy solo una oportunidad. Levántate en este instante.- La chica cambio su posición en la cama, pero no obedeció.

-Tu lo buscaste- Agarró la cubeta y le lanzó el agua helada a la Arakida, quien saltó de la cama con cara de terror.

-Esta… esta… helada… muy helada- decía tiritando y abrazándose a si misma.

-Yo te dije. No me hiciste caso bueno, ahí esta el resultado- Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

-Eres…un maldito… desgraciado…Uchiha- Akemi miraba con el más grande odio al moreno quien solo le regresaba una mirada burlona.

-Anda pues arréglate, ya que estas despierta- Otro punto para el clan Uchiha.

-Lárgate de aquí… en este… mismo instante…- como pudo empujo a Sasuke fuera de su cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

El chico se limitó a sonreír y se sentó en la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Observó la puerta con diversión. Había disfrutado la cara de Akemi cuando despertó; eran esos momentos en los que podía comportarse así y no ser juzgado por otros, claro que solo a la vista de ella la única con la que podía contar. La kunoichi era, aunque el en ocasiones lo negará, especial para el vengador. Claro que no estaba enamorado de ella. Obvio no. Pero ella siempre estaba presente desde que pasó al lado de Orochimaru, siempre le apoyaba cuando tomaba una desición aunque no le gustará. Al no tener un claro ejemplo de lo que era un hermano menor ya que nunca tuvo uno, supuso que su relación con Akemi debía ser algo similar. Su hermana pequeña. Y como toda buena hermana menor, había momentos que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Ya te estas tardando mucho- grito hacía el cuarto de la chica, pero no se molesto en contestarle de vuelta. Debía estar molesta. 20 minutos después, esta bien MUY molesta. Media hora después, se estaba pasando. ¡Una hora después! Era suficiente.

-Abre la puerta en este instante Akemi- tocó la puerta como si quisiera derrumbarla –Que la abras ya- Comenzó a tocarla más fuerte, pero nada. Estaba a punto de tirarla cuando la puerta se abrió.

-No debes ser tan exagerado Sasuke- dijo la Arakida con aire despreocupado –La gente desperada se muere más rápido ¿sabías?-

-Que tanto estabas haciendo. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Solo me tomé un momento para bañarme y arreglarme como me lo pediste- Ahora ella sonrió burlonamente. -¿Qué? ¿Tardé demasiado?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Casi dos horas solo para cambiarse. Sasuke sabía que solo era para molestarlo.

-Ya que estamos listos- dijo nuevamente la kunoichi. –Vamonos-

Los dos salieron de la cabaña tomando todo lo esencial y asegurando de no dejar ninguna evidencia. Cuando revisaron por tercera vez, se entremezclaron con la fauna del bosque.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A diferencia de la extraña mañana de Sasuke y Akemi, Sakura despertó con un humor excelente y obviamente sin tener que recurrir a una cubeta de agua helada. Salio de su cuarto hacía el baño para darse una refrescante ducha y así poder comenzar bien aquella mañana. Este día saldría a caminar; no recordaba cuanto había sido la última vez que salió a caminar sin ningún motivo, solo por diversión. Como solo iba a ir a caminar portó unos jeans deslavados y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, no muy llamativo pero si la hacía lucir su bien desarrollado cuerpo.

-Mamá voy a salir. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- Pregunto mientras tomaba una manzana a manera de desayuno, si le daba hambre siempre podía comprarse algo.

-No hija. Tengo lo necesario, ¡diviértete!- respondió su mamá desde la cocina con una alegría que desconcertó a Sakura. Su madre tenía un humor muy alegre, pero ahora parecía estarlo aun más. ¿Acaso el que ella estuviera empezando a vivir su vida nuevamente como antes era la razón de aquello? Se avergonzó al darse cuenta que su madre había estado muy preocupada por ella; mientras la chica se sumergía en su estado depresivo.

-_Me asegurare de comprarle algo-_ Tomó su bolso y salio, no sin antes despedirse de su dulce madre.

Las calles de Konoha estaban como siempre. Mujeres sonriendo al encontrarse a una conocida, hombres riéndose y platicando sobre sus nuevas experiencias y no faltaban los niños que corrían de un lado a otro divirtiéndose.

-_Como siempre- _La kunoichi sonrió al notar que todo seguía siendo igual, en cierta manera.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú?- Esa voz era irreconocible.

-Hola Naruto, ¿qué tal?- Sakura dirigió al rubio una de sus sinceras sonrisas. Estas si eran verdaderas.

-Pero si te ves fantástica- agregó mientras la veía de arriba abajo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que ves Naruto.- Lanzo una mirada asesina poniéndole los pelos de punta al Uzumaki.

-Jeje, como crees Sakura-chan. Yo nunca haría algo como eso- Rió nerviosamente.

-Eso no lo puedo saber. Ahora que te juntas tanto con Jiraiya y Kakashi tal vez una que otra maña se te haya pegado-

-¿¡QUE!?- claramente Naruto estaba indignado. –Yo jamás dejaría que ero-sennin influyera en mí, ni tampoco el pervertido de Kakashi-

Sakura comenzó a reír ante la reacción de su ingenuo amigo. Siempre tan inocente.

-Nee Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Nada, no es nada- se tranquilizó pero aun mantenía una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Naruto notó el increíble cambio de la pelirosa, desde los pasados 5 meses no había reído así en ningún momento. Cuando la chica llegaba a sonreír siempre era la misma sonrisa forzada y triste, por más que le insistiera que ella estaba bien; el ver su sonrisa revelaba la mentira. Sin embargo ahora incluso se reía a carcajadas y se burlaba de él, no agradándole mucho ser el payasito, pero bueno se tenía que conformar con algo.

-Naruto- le llamó la ojos de jade –Que tal si vamos a comer al Ichiraku. Yo invito-

Había dicho las palabras mágicas.

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!- contesto el rubio saltando se alegría.

-Oye compórtate, quieres. Eres un muchacho de 17 años. No un niño de 7- dijo Sakura apenada por las miradas de curiosidad que la gente les daba.

-Pero Sakura-chan. Iremos a comer RAMEN- grito nuevamente y comenzó con su numerito anterior.

La pelirosa suspiró con resignación empezando la caminata hacía el famoso restaurante con Naruto aun saltando alrededor de ella. Esa imagen, era exactamente igual a la de 5 años.

**Flash Back**

-Bien, eso es todo el entrenamiento por hoy muchahos- decía Kakashi con su Icha Icha Paradise en la mano.

-¿Que? ¿Tan rápido?- Naruto respondió al no sentirse aun listo para terminar –Todavía es mediodía Kakashi-sensei. Podemos entrenar un poco más-

-He dicho que es todo Naruto. Mañana podrás venir otra vez- Kakashi dio vuelta a una hoja de su entretenido libro.

-Mañana, mañana- arremedo el rubio con burla – ¡El día de mañana estaré muy ocupado siendo Hokage! ¡Tenemos que seguir!-

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, podemos continuar- agregó Sasuke con indiferencia.

-¡A quien les dices así!- grito el Uzumaki con una vena en su frente – ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke-teme! Estas hablando con el futuro Hokage en este instante. Muéstrame un poco de respeto y tal vez te deje ser parte de mis empleados-

-Primero soy el de un perro al ser uno tuyo, usuratonkachi-

-¡Como dices maldito! Ahora mismo te haré pedazos- Levanto su puño mientras Sasuke también tomaba una posición de combate.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura a un lado de él –No seas idiota, nunca le ganaras a Sasuke-kun. Haznos un favor y deja de cometer tonterías-

-¡Sakura-chan! El empezó- se defendió apuntando al moreno con el dedo.

-Bueno- habló Kakashi por primera vez desde que inició el pleito –Ya dije que por ahora acababa. Mejor los invito al Ichiraku-

Al instante la cara de enojo de Naruto cambio a una llena de felicidad y júbilo.

-¡Si! ¡Que bien!- gritaba una y otra vez saltando por todos lados.

-Esto es tan humillante- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-Parece que le agrado la idea- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza –Entonces vamonos-

Todos se dirigieron en dirección al Ichiraku con Naruto aun saltando alrededor suyo dando gritos de alegría.

-Necesitas ayuda- dijo el Uchiha observando con desagrado la actitud de su compañero.

-¡No me importa lo que me digas ahora teme!- grito sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

-Hmp-

Siguieron caminando con un Naruto demasiado animado. Kakashi sonreía al escándalo que su pupilo estaba armando. Sasuke miraba a otro lado indiferente, pero formaba una que otra sonrisita cuando Naruto gritaba más alto. Sakura simplemente se sentía tan llena, tan alegre y gozosa de estar en ese momento con aquel trío.

**End of Flash Back**

-¡Ya casi llegamos Sakura-chan! ¡Date prisa!- grito desde lo lejos el rubio. ¿Desde cuando la había arrevesado? No se dio cuenta al estar distraída con sus recuerdos.

_-Ahora somos menos- _Observó a Naruto quien corría ansioso de llegar. –Solo somos tú y yo Naruto-

-¿Que acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?- la sombra del hombre bautizado con el nombre del Ninja copia apareció en frente de ella haciendo que se detuviera. Tenía su ropa un tanto sucia dando a notar que acababa de llegar de una de sus misiones.

-Claro que no sensei- se estremeció al olvidar a Kakashi –Es solo que como no estaba usted aquí yo…-

-Tranquila Sakura- Cerró el único ojo que podía mirarse mostrando que sonreía –No he pasado tanto tiempo contigo como Naruto, lo comprendo-

-Aun así sensei, no quiero que piense que lo hago menos- siguió la pelirosa no convencida.

-No te preocupes. Yo se que no es así- Giró la cabeza hacía al Uzumaki notando a donde se dirigían.

-Invitaste a comer a Naruto- dijo aun sonriendo. La chica suspiró.

-Sí. Nunca cambiara- Lo dijo con un tono de voz cansado pero a la vez alegre.

-Entonces los dejaré. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sakura, esa fue la razón por la que paré; no pensé que fueses de verdad tú-

-Sensei, ¿no quiere acompañarnos?- Tenía por lo menos que tener la cortesía de invitarlo.

-No tienes porque seguir llamándome así, estoy en tu mismo nivel Sakura. Respecto a la comida creo no podré aceptar tu oferta; acabo de regresar de una misión y creo que me tarde más de lo normal- Rió juguetonamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-_Este tampoco cambia-_ La kunoichi miro con desaprobación al jounin.

-Bien, nos vemos después- Desapareció con un "puff" típico de él.

Siguió su camino con un paso más rápido, Naruto ya debía de estar ordenando todo el menú.

Llegó un poco agitada (tuvo que correr para asegurar su dinero) pero se arreglo el cabello y se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden

-Vamos Haruno ¿a quien quieres impresionar?- se regaño.

Entro al local y localizó fácilmente a su amigo, era el que tenía más platos acumulados.

-Sakura-chan, ¡te tardaste mucho! Tuve que ordenar por ti también- busco el supuesto plato.

-Donde esta, estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí-

-No será el que te estás comiendo Naruto- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El Uzumaki miró el plato para solo reírse nerviosamente.

-No me extrañaba- Se sentó a un lado de él y ordenó.

Más tarde, cuando ya Naruto llevaba 5 platos; apareció Ino junto con Tenten.

-¡Sakura!- Se sorprendió Tenten a verla ahí –No esperaba verte aquí-

-No eres la primera- contestó.

-Estas cumpliendo tu promesa eh frentona-

-Claro Ino. Yo sí soy una persona que cumple lo que promete-

-Estas insinuando que yo no lo hago-

-Pues, sí- Tomó un poco de su bebida y le dirigió de nuevo la vista a las dos chicas.

-Por lo menos yo no…- empezó a defenderse Ino, pero calló en cuanto llegaron otros ninjas más. Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji.

-Mira Shikamaru, ahí esta Ino. Con Sakura- Lo último lo dijo extrañado.

-¿Sakura?- El Nara miro a la susodicha. –Ah si es ella. Hasta que por fin te dejas ver- Shikamaru sonrió a la pelirosa ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La rubia ahora miraba a jounin con una mirada desagradable.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a comer a este lugar? El hecho de que los encontráramos aquí no es nuestra culpa, no seas problemática- Evitaba el contacto visual con la chica, aunque a ella no le gusto en absoluto.

Sakura sabía que Ino seguía molesta con Shikamaru; en unas cuantas ocasiones se lo había comentado, pero ella no se sentía con ánimos de darle consejos amorosos así que solo la escuchaba. Por lo que le contó su amiga, Shikamaru seguía saliendo con Temari y él en ocasiones la visitaba a su aldea como ella también lo visitaba. La Yamanaka no pasaba el momento y criticaba a Temari o la molestaba con sus comentarios, por supuesto que el pobre del Nara era el que pagaba más el enojo de las dos.

-Ven Ino, vamos a ordenar- sugirió Tenten tomándola por el brazo para luego llevarla un poco más lejos.

Los seis ninja estaban ya comiendo lo que cada uno había pedido (Naruto aun seguía comiendo) y comentaban sus anécdotas causando risas en todo el Ichiraku.

En su plática también Kiba y Shino llegaron asombrándose de encontrar a casi todos en ese lugar obviamente se unieron a ellos. Sakura estaba muy entretenida saboreando su delicioso ramen cuando fue interrumpida por unas flores que aparecieron frente a ella.

-¡Sakura-san! No sabes la alegría que me da el verte aquí de nuevo flor de cerezo. Cada vez amaneces más hermosa que incluso opacas la belleza de estas flores que traigo- No tardó en saber quien era.

-Gracias Lee-san- tomó las flores y así pudo ver a la Bestia verde de Konoha.

-Esa sonrisa tuya nunca cambia y siempre aparece como un rayo de sol iluminando una completa oscuridad- Siguió Lee haciendo que todos lo miraron con pena.

-Pues… muchas gracias- Estaba acostumbrada a que él le dijera todas esas cursilerías pero de todos modos aun se sentía rara.

Lee tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de la pelirosa, iba a hacerlo a un lado de ella pero Naruto pudo evitarlo, no quería que el cejotas la molestara.

-Vaya, parece como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo- dijo Tenten al verse rodeada de todos ellos.

-A excepción de Neji y Hinata- agregó Ino

-No creó que Neji tenga tiempo ahora que es anbu y Hinata esta ocupada con todo eso de su clan- dijo Chouji dando otro bocado a su comida.

-Hinata si va a venir. Quedamos con ella en este lugar- dijo Kiba –El que no creo que venga es su primo, siempre esta ocupado-

-Extrañamente ahora tuve un día libre-

Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hinata estaban frente ellos. La peliazul no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a todos reunidos, mucho más el ver a Sakura.

-Konnichiwa- saludó con una leve inclinación.

-Hinata no debes ser tan formal, con un simple hola nos basta- dijo el rubio. La chica se ruborizo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Gomen, es que… es la cos-costumbre-

Tenten giro su vista a Neji quien solo observaba a otra dirección.

-Neji, me alegra que tuvieras un rato libre- Era bueno ver a su compañero de vez en cuando ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-La Hokage me ha dado permiso de una temporada de descanso- El Hyuga no parecía muy contento –Piensa que he estado trabajando de más-

-Venga hombre que a lo mejor tenga razón. Siempre estas en alguna misión descansa un poco- Kiba sonrió al anbu cosa que Neji no hizo.

-¿Y que haces en este lugar? Se supone solo vendría Hinata- pregunto Chouji.

-Ella me lo pidió- respondio sin entusiasmo.

-Bueno porque no se sientan ya, deben tener mucha hambre- Recomendó Sakura a los recién llegados. Neji movió la cabeza para poder ver mejor a la Haruno. Su mirada era de desconcierto claro oculta muy bien bajo su mascara de no me importa nada.

Las miradas de extrañes y los comentarios cada vez molestaban un poco a la chica pero no con ellos, sino con ella. Para que incluso Neji la mirara así era caso grave.

Platicaban armoniosamente, haciendo burlas o chistes en algunas ocasiones. Riendo y pasando un buen momento con sus amigos era algo que Sakura realmente necesitaba. La manera en que se habían reunido resultaba graciosa e incluso rara para la kunoichi, no sabía muy bien pero pensaba que ese era un camino que los llevo el destino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Akemi apúrate-

-No seas precipitado Sasuke llevamos buen tiempo-

-Recuerda que hiciste que perdiéramos dos horas así que sufre las consecuencias-

Akemi subió la velocidad solo para callar al Uchiha. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo saltando y corriendo teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

-Sasuke si sigues así nos descubrirán muy pronto-

El moreno la ignoró y solo continuó saltando.

-Niñato testarudo- murmuró con molestia. Así los dos saltaban de árbol a árbol, Akemi cuidaba de que no tuvieran alguna trampa o genjutsu. Pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle mucho eso o tan solo confiaba en que la Arakida avisará antes.

El Uchiha iba demasiado aprisa más de lo normal ni el mismo sabía el porque de sus ansias; solo sabía que tenía que estar lo antes posible en su antigua aldea. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos y aceleró el paso, tenía que concentrarse para llegar.

Pasaron otras dos horas donde no pararon por ninguna razón, estaban acostumbrados a pasar días sin comer y también a controlar su sed; el enemigo no esperaría a que ellos terminaran de comer y tomar agua para atacarlos, ellos siempre esperan esos momentos de debilidad para aprovecharlos. Esa había sido una lección por Orochimaru quien los obligaba a no dejarse vencer por su debilidad, debían superar el hambre y la sed si quería lograr terminar la misión satisfactoriamente.

Sasuke paró en un árbol sosteniéndose en el tronco de este. Akemi también se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?- Pregunto poniéndose alerta.

-No, es solo que ya llegamos- Contesto mirando a lo lejos las grandes paredes de Konoha.

-Y, ¿por qué paramos?- preguntó nuevamente.

-¿No eras tu la que decías que teníamos que tener cuidado?-

-Sí, pero tú nunca me haces caso-

-Hmp-

-Vale pues caminemos de ahora en adelante- la kunoichi bajo del gran árbol al igual que el moreno.

-Sabes por un momento pensé que te habías petrificado al ver tu aldea-

-Pero que dices. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos-

-Sí claro. ¿Desde cuando te interesa ser cuidadoso?-

-Desde que se me da la gana Akemi. Y ya no digas más- contesto enojado.

Caminaron hasta llegar al extremo del bosque, frente a ellos estaban las grandes paredes.

-Entonces ya estamos aquí- dijo Sasuke. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible ella diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso. Pero claro que eso era imposible.

-Sí. Así que esta es la aldea oculta de la hoja. Bueno las paredes son lindas- Sasuke hizo caso omiso de ella mientras dio un paso adelante para seguir avanzando.

-Que haces idiota- lo jalo de nuevo hacía el bosque –No recuerdas el plan o que- la morena miraba con incredulidad al su compañero. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Al ver que no respondía continuó.

-No pensarás llegar y pasear por las calles después de haberlos traicionado no es así. Necesitas disfrazarte-

La miró con cierto enojo.

-Ya se que es lo que debo hacer, no soy estupido-

-Entonces hazlo hombre- insistió.

Sasuke hizo el sello con sus manos para después poner en su lugar una nube blanca. La nube se fue dispersando para dar origen a otro chico. Este tenía el cabello café y cortó de arriba pero con una coleta por detrás, la misma estatura del Uchiha pero ahora lucía un tono de piel bronceado. Sasuke se mostraba molesto e indiferente, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que aparentar ser otro.

-Bueno eso es solo la mitad- comentó mirando cada detalle del ahora Sasuke.

-Como que solo la mitad- incluso su voz había cambiado a una más aguda.

-Claro que tiene mucho que ver el aspecto físico. Pero es igual o hasta más importante la manera de ser de uno-

Detestaba cuando tenía razón.

-Y ¿que quieres que haga?

-Compórtate como alguien normal, si puedes en alguien que no llame mucho la atención eso será lo mejor. No debes ser el frió y arrogante que eres, debes ser diferente… ¿entiendes?-

El Uchiha hizo una mueca de superioridad.

-Me temo que no podré ser alguien que no llame mucho la atención-

-Pues lo intentarás- regaño Akemi –De preferencia que no destacaras en el arte ninja. Deberás esforzarte mucho para ser alguien que no eres tú, por lo menos enfrente de los demás.-

Se acercó más a la cara del moreno con una expresión pensativa.

-Tus ojos- murmuró –Espero no arruinen todo esto y cuidado con activar tu sharingan, oíste-

-Sí, sí ya oí-

-Entonces solo falta el último detalle- Tomó su mochila y de ella sacó una banda **(NA: ya saben lo que todo ninja usa**) de la aldea oculta de la nube. Le lanzó una al chico quien lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso para que?-

-Para que pienses que vienes de esa aldea, si no esto se haría más difícil-

-No piensas que puedan verificar con la aldea-

-Ya me encargue de eso, tengo mis contactos- Guiño un ojo.

Un poco más convencido la amarró en su frente, pero después pensó en cambiarla de posición para ser menos sospechoso así que se la puso en el brazo tomando de ejemplo a Shikamaru. Akemi la puso en su cuello.

-Recuerda Sasuke se diferente. Por cierto, tu nombre será Mitsuya Kazuo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera puedo escoger mi nombre?- Si tenía que ser alguien diferente por lo menos quería tener el derecho de ponerse el nombre.

Ella suspiró con cansancio –_Kami-sama dame fuerzas por favor-_

-Confía en mi Sasuke. No escogí ese nombre por que me gustará créeme-

-En que te basaste entonces-

-Escucha te lo explicare todo cuando nos hayamos ubicado en Konoha. Eres tú ahora el que nos esta reteniendo-

Punto para Akemi.

-Sigamos pues- dijo Akemi empezando a caminar con el moreno atrás de ella.

Pararon justo en la entrada de la aldea.

-Bien. Hora de trabajar, ¿listo Kazuo?-

-Aa- contesto sin poner mucha atención.

_-Por lo menos cambio su típico "hmp"- _

Avanzaron e instantáneamente dos jounin aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto uno de ellos con una mirada dura.

-Somos ninjas de la aldea de la nube- contestó Akemi –Necesitamos hablar con Hokage-sama-

-¿Asunto?-

-Solo queremos pedirle algunas cosas, como hospedaje- Tal vez la Arakida sería buena actriz porque actuaba de maravilla.

-Seguro Hokage-sama sabe algo de esto, dejémoslos pasar- dijo el otro jounin a su colega.

Este miro a los dos shinobis con detenimiento.

-Sus nombres- dijo aun no convencido.

-Mitsuya Kazuo- El Uchiha sonrió. –_Demonios lo que tengo que hacer por todo este lío-_

-Ebina Noriko- contesto –_Al menos Sasuke lo esta haciendo bien-_

Otro vistazo, no tenían finta de ser peligrosos; sino más bien de esos que solo se hacen ninja porque creen que es divertido o una forma de encontrar aventuras.

-Esta bien, pueden pasar-

-Arigato- El primer pasó y sin sospechas buena manera de empezar.

-Ahora que haremos Noriko- dijo burlón.

-Tenemos que ir con la Hokage para avisarle y ganarnos su confianza. Por cierto lo hiciste bien aya atrás-

-Sí claro, lo he aprendido de Kabuto. Ser alguien idiota y educado-

La chica sonrió ante el comentario y Sasuke miro a su alrededor con melancolía.

Aquel camino era el que se tenia que tomar si alguien salía de la aldea y recordaba muy bien el momento que camino por el para supuestamente no volver a Konoha.

Siguieron caminando en dirección a la oficina de Tsunade con Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando pasaba por algún lugar familiar. Después de caminar un poco mas llegaron a la gran torre donde residía la Hokage; entraron, se presentaron y pidieron hablar con la Gondaime.

-Claro pueden pasar, solo toquen antes de entrar, Hokage-sama puede ser un tanto… este, agresiva- advirtió la encargada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se alejaron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad.

-Parece que aquí todos le tienen miedo a Tsunade- comento Akemi mientras avanzaban.

-No la trate mucho, pero por lo que he oído tiene una fuerza que da miedo y es una bebedora compulsiva del sake-

-Vaya si que escogen bien a sus superiores aquí-

-No me malinterpretes, puede que suene una muy mala líder pero piensa primero que nada en la aldea. La defendería con su vida-

-Y dijiste que no la conocías- la morena miro a su amiga con una mirada burlona.

-Hmp-

No dijeron nada más hasta llegar frente a la puerta de Tsunade.

Akemi respiro profundamente para luego dirigirse a Sasuke quien también estaba serio.

-¿Estas preparado para iniciar formalmente esta mision?

El respondio únicamente con la cabeza, bien, todo empezaba ahora. Tenia que actuar de una manera radicalmente diferente a como en realidad era; pero además, tenía que enfrentarse a su pasado.

La Arakida toco con fuerza y después esperaron una respuesta. Abrió una mujer de aspecto joven y cabello azul con un cerdito en sus brazos.

-Konnichiwa- saludaron con una reverencia –Estamos aquí para hablar con Hokage-sama- agrego Akemi.

-¿Hokage-sama?- Shizune miro a la rubia quien estaba roncando. –Un momento por favor-

-Tsunade-sama- llamó en voz baja para que los visitantes no la oyeran –Es hora de levantarse, hay dos personas que quieren verla-

-Diles que vengan después- contesto aun dormida.

-Pero no son de aquí pensarán mal no solo de usted, sino de todo Konoha-

-Al diablo con eso, solo quiero dormir un rato más-

-¡Tsunade-sama! No diga eso por favor- levanto un poco mas la voz.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Se sentó correctamente en su asiento estirándose –Pero espero sea rápido-

-Pasen por favor- pidió Shizune dejándolos pasar. Entraron y vieron a la Gondaime con una mirada perezosa y una botella de sake en el escritorio.

-Hokage-sama- se hinco frente a ella y Sasuke hizo lo mismo –Déjenos presentarnos. Yo soy Ebina Noriko-

-Mi nombre es Mitsuya Kazuo-

-Venimos de la aldea oculta de la nube y estamos aquí para pedirle su autorización para quedarnos en su aldea un tiempo-

Tsunade miro a los dos extraños impresionada, casi nadie mostraba esa cortesía tan solemne; y pensar que Naruto hasta la llama vieja.

-Estamos buscando un lugar donde podamos aprender más técnicas ninja- dijo ahora Sasuke –Solo se nos ocurrió Konoha donde dicen están los ninjas más fuertes-

-Bueno gracias por haber pensado en nosotros- la rubia mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Al contrario gracias a usted por permitirnos hablar con usted, sabemos que la molestamos; siendo usted tan importante y con esa carga tan pesada- continuó Sasuke con una voz bastante animada y respetuosa que el verdadero nunca haría.

Tsunade sintió que su pecho se inflamaba más, por fin alguien que reconocía su arduo trabajo.

-Me halagan mucho sus comentarios. Claro que no hay problema que se hospeden aquí, es más les conseguiré un apartamento. Espero no les moleste el vivir juntos-

-En lo absoluto Hokage-sama- contesto Akemi.

-Shizune, dime que apartamentos están desocupados y que estén lo suficientemente cómodos para estos dos shinobis-

La jounin tomo unos papeles y busco con cuidado.

-El único disponible es la antigua residencia de Uchiha Sasuke- contesto después de un rato de silencio.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no hay otro?-

-No- contestó aun revisando los papeles.

-Creo que será mejor buscar otro lugar, intenta investigar un poco más-

-Por nosotros no hay problema, podemos tomar aquel apartamento, o ¿hay acaso un problema?- pregunto Akemi con curiosidad.

-Bueno, esa casa aun tiene los muebles del antiguo dueño. No hemos querido tocar nada- dijo Shizune.

-Podemos hacer una excepción con ellos, total no creo que a Uchiha le moleste después de todo. En fin, es de ustedes Shizune les entregará las llaves y le encargaré a alguien que los conduzca allá-

-Es usted muy amable- agradeció Kazuo **(NA: Ya saben Kazuo Sasuke y Akemi Noriko).**

-No es nada- dijo de nuevo con orgullo –Que tal si les doy un recorrido por la aldea. Les enseñare los lugares de aquí.

-Tsunade-sama, no hay tiempo para eso- murmuró en la oreja a la Gondaime.

-Tienes razón. Aun no termino el papeleo de las misiones encargadas. Lamento tenerlos que dejar solos, pero el deber me llama-

-Lo sabemos y en verdad admiramos su sentido de responsabilidad-

La Hokage sonrió nuevamente.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo de todos modos-

_-Si claro, ahora si es una mujer cumplida- _Shizune la miró con reproche pero Tsunade no la vio.

Después de despedirse de la Hokage (quien simplemente estaba dolida de dejar ir a aquel par) Sasuke y Akemi salieron de la oficina de Tsunade dando un suspiro de dejar la hipocresía a un lado.

-Vaya, no creía que fueras tan bueno en fingir- dijo Akemi con asombro.

-Créeme no me agrada en lo absoluto- contesto sin poner mucha atención y mirando a ambos lados.

-Total logramos completar otra parte de la misión, aunque aun no acabamos.- Un gruñido interrumpió el discurso de la Arakida haciendo que Sasuke arqueara una ceja y Akemi se sonrojara.

-…Tal vez podamos compensarnos comiendo algo muy rico- continuo después de un momento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hmp, como quieras-

Se quedaron parados ahí esperando a que la comida apareciese frente de ellos hasta que Sasuke se harto.

-Y bien-

-Y bien que-

-¿No vamos a ir a comer? _Esta niña me saca de quicio-_

-Claro te llevaría algún lado si conociera este lugar-

-Hmp- contesto molesto con el mismo, por supuesto el vivía ahí.

Pero no sabía que tanto había cambiado desde que se había ido, podría ser que las cosas no fueran igual a antes pero no tenía nada que perder. Tenía hambre.

-Sígueme- ordenó caminando.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A comer- El único lugar que conocía y sabía que mientras Naruto estuviera vivo no cerraría jamás era el Ichiraku. Una pregunta surgió en su mente al pensar aquello ¿estaría Naruto en ese preciso momento? Había posibilidad. Entonces ¿qué haría él al reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero? Actuar, por supuesto esa era la respuesta aunque con el rubio sería demasiado difícil tratarlo con cortesía. ¿Estaría Kakashi con él? ¿Lo estaría Sakura?

-Sasuke ¿estas seguro que sabes donde vas?- la pregunta lo saco de su mundo para darse cuenta que no estaba poniendo absoluta atención al camino. Pero no supo si fue por la antigua costumbre, ya que sus pies lo habían conducido exactamente en frente del pequeño local. Ahora no tan pequeño, parecía que le había estado yendo muy bien porque ahora el "pequeño local" tenía más finta de restaurante.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto la morena al ver que el Uchiha miraba con intensidad ese restaurante.

-Sí, un poco diferente- sonrió sin siquiera darse cuenta –pero es igual-

-En ese caso, entremos- Camino un solo paso cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

-Espera- su mirada había cambiado a una de asombro en tan solo un instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- Akemi busco que era lo que el moreno miraba de aquella manera y su vista llegó a una pequeña ventana del restaurante.

Dentro podía distinguir a un grupo de personas (supuso que eran ninjas por las bandada que tenían) que reían y charlaban, se notaba que pasaban un buen momento.

-Ellos son…- murmuró comprendiendo la actitud de el chico.

-…Mis antiguos compañeros.- Terminó la frase también en un murmullo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?- Por ella no había problema pero podía ser muy pronto para Sasuke.

No contesto inmediatamente, pero poco a poco su mirada fue cambiando a la de siempre; una fría e indiferente.

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- Realizando que aun tenía a la chica por el brazo la soltó para después poner una posición segura.

La kunoichi estaba a punto de protestar, pero sin darse cuenta el chico ya estaba abriendo la puerta, dejándola sin ninguna otra alternativa.

Entraron con cautela para no ser aun descubiertos y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron.

Tuvieron cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, simplemente miraban a aquel grupo con buen discreción.

-Conoces a cada uno de ellos ¿no?- pregunto Sasuke, después de todo ella tenía que conocer al enemigo.

-Hai- contesto – El que tiene un perro es Inuzuka Kiba, después esta Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten **(NA: si supiera su apellido uu)**, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto –pausó un momento para ver la reacción de Sasuke, pero este no mostró nada al oír aquel nombre- y Haruno Sakura- **(NA: los personajes están sentados en la barra solo que ahora es mucho más grande)**

-Aa- Suspiro sin que Akemi lo notará y se preguntaba si era las ansias de comer u otra cosa la que molestaba a su estomago.

Por su parte Sakura platicaba alegremente con Naruto y Hinata acerca del largo y difícil camino que él había pasado para lograr ser el ninja "exitoso" de ahora. Hinata lo escuchaba maravillada, en cambio la Haruno estaba cansada de oírla otra vez. Por eso se puso de pie con la excusa de ir al baño.

Se lavó la cara una vez dentro y dio un retoque a su cabello. Le había crecido pero no lo tenía tan largo como antes acostumbraba, no necesitaba el cabello largo solo le molestaba cuando estaba entrenando o en alguna misión.

Salió del baño dispuesta (a regañadientes) a escuchar a su compañero explicar su largo camino y a Hinata mirarlo con maravilla. Estaba dispuesta hasta que un par de ojos negros se posaron en ella, justo en frente de los suyos.

Eran iguales a los de…

-Sasuke- murmuró en una voz casi inaudible. Tiro su bolso pero no lo recogió, su mirada seguía fija en aquellos ojos; fríos e intimidantes eran iguales a los de _él_.

En ese momento Sakura no oía las preguntas de Ino o Naruto, solo veía al joven que tenía delante de ella. Jamás lo había visto en su vida solo sus ojos ¿era posible que…?

El joven la veía inexpresivamente _–Como lo hacía Sasuke-_ Pero después de un tiempo se agacho y recogió el bolso de la joven.

-Disculpe, se le cayó esto- dijo extendiendo su bolso y sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

Sakura miro el bolso y luego a él, sus ojos habían cambiado a unos más calidos y sonreía. Tomó el bolso con cuidado.

-Gra…gracias-

Esa sonrisa era tan sincera, definitivamente se había equivocado. ¿Tan desesperada estaba para incluso imaginarlo a él en otra persona?

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?-

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura- Diablos que le pasaba tartamudeaba como una tonta, esos ojos.

-Mucho gusto, flor de cerezo- contesto con voz varonil. Se disponía a irse cuando la pelirosa lo llamó un poco más alto.

-¿Te conozco?- No tenía tiempo de las cortesías.

No contesto, sino que la miro directamente a sus ojos como queriendo decirle algo; algo que no comprendió.

-No, no creo que me conozcas. Soy nuevo por aquí-

Siguió su camino con calma y antes de que Sakura volviera hablarle el respondió.

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver… Sakura-

No era exactamente lo que quería saber, en verdad deseaba saber su nombre, pero con eso se sentía ¿contenta?

-¡FRENTONA!-

-¿Eh?- miró a su alrededor recordando donde estaba en ese momento.

-Te he estado gritando todo este tiempo, sabes el espejo no hace milagros- al ver que la ojos de jade no se defendía cambio su cara a una preocupada -¿estas bien Sakura?-

La pelirosa volvió a fijar su vista en la dirección que el extraño había tomado, pero no estaba ahí. Se asomó para verlo sentado cerca en alguna mesa pero no estaba.

-¿Sakura?-

-No, nada. Solo- suspiró y al instante su actitud cambio- solo tarde un poco Ino cerda ¿qué te crees mi mamá?-

-Agradece que me preocupo por ti ya que nadie más lo hace- agregó ofendida y aliviada de verla en aquel animo.

-Ya nos vamos será mejor que nos demos prisa- continuó la Yamanaka.

-¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Que tenemos que ir a otro lugar?-

-¡En que mundo vives!- grito sin creerlo –Se ha estado diciendo por todo Konoha que celebraremos que Tsunade-sama cumpla 5 años como Hokage. Todos están invitados-

-La verdad no sabía nada. Ni siquiera se si iré- respondió sin muchas ganas. Aunque los ojos de odio de Ino la hicieron cambiar de parecer.

-Era broma Ino, una simple broma n-un Por supuesto que iré. Solo que me agarraste de sorpresa y no se que ponerme-

-De eso no hay problema, vamos a mi casa y te presto algo-

-Esta bien- se rindió sabiendo que su amiga tenía la pelea ganada antes de ella defenderse.

-Entonces andando, tienes que lucir muy bien; no tanto como yo claro, pero haremos el intento de que seas la segunda mujer más bella del lugar. También deberíamos…-

La mente de la Haruno solo alcanzo a captar esas palabras ya que después ni idea tenía de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Una fiesta; bien donde había estado durante todo ese tiempo. Lo sabía. Deprimida en su casa llorando amargamente. A decir verdad no quería ir a la fiesta, pero recién estaba empezando a rehacer su vida ¿por qué no salir a una simple fiesta? Podría ser divertido; como dijo Ino, todos estarían ahí. Todo Konoha; inclusive tal vez el chico de los ojos misteriosos. ¿Mal apodo? Sí. Pero era lo único que conocía de él, esa fiesta tal vez los uniría otra vez. Con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora si sabría su nombre.

00000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Puedes decirme de que hablaste con ella?- preguntaba por octava vez la kunoichi haciendo un pequeño ataque de berrinche.

-No- rolo los ojos con fastidio, por octava vez.

-¿Por qué no? Necesito saberlo _Kazuo- _resaltó la chica.

-Mira _Noriko_- suspiró esperando a que alguien por amor de Dios lo ayudara –No tuvimos una charla importante si. Solo… solo la salude y eso es todo-

Akemi lo miro con una cara de no te creo, pero Sasuke paso de ella nuevamente caminando hacía su nuevo apartamento.

-Si solo la "saludaste"- continuó la platica ¿nunca se callaba? Pensaba el Uchiha mientras se frotaba la frente -¿Por qué saliste tan nervioso del restaurante? Te recuerdo que no comimos nada gracias a tu imprudencia, además de…-

-Akiyama- llamó en voz baja solo audible para ella –No me provoques-

Como si la hubieran amenazado de muerte (o eso era cada vez que el moreno la llamaba por su apellido) cerró la boca y no se quejo durante el trayecto a su departamento.

El moreno miro aquella puerta como cada una de las otras cosas que veía en Konoha. Tantos recuerdos.

Entro gracias a la diminuta llave y observo de nuevo su antigua casa. Estaba igual a cuando el vivía, parecía que nadie entró durante su ausencia. Se preguntó porque la Hokage no había alquilado este apartamento, bueno no era tiempo de pensar esas cosas.

-Akemi- La susodicha emitió un leve sonido dando entender que lo oía.

-Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Shizune antes de salir de la oficina de Tsunade-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

**Flash Back**

Shizune los despedía del despacho de la Gondaime cuando antes de cerrar la puerta la abrió nuevamente.

-Oh es verdad. Dado que le han agradado mucho a Tsunade-sama, tal vez quieran venir a la celebración que daremos en su honor. Será en un salón que acabamos de construir, por favor, estoy segura que ella se los agradecería mucho-

Akemi miro de reojo a Sasuke quien asintió.

-Por supuesto Shizune-san- contesto Kazuo con calma –Estaríamos gustosos de poder ir-

-En ese caso empieza a las 8 de la noche, pueden preguntarle a cualquier persona de aquí donde se encuentra el lugar-

-Claro, ahí estaremos-

**End of Flash Back**

-¿Iremos verdad?- pregunto la morena después de un breve silencio.

-Sería bueno, tenemos que ganarnos su confianza. A Tsunade sobre todo-

-¿Es solo eso o en verdad quieres encontrarte de nuevo con tus amigos?-

-Akemi- primera advertencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero- lo miro inocentemente y jugo con sus dedos como una niña –aun tengo hambre-

-Es temprano, sal compra algo para comer y de paso consigue algo decente para esta noche-

-Y que te crees tú, ¿mi jefe?- Lo miro ofendida algo que el Uchiha ignoró.

-Yo buscaré en la ropa que tengo de mi padre. Seguramente puedo ponerme algo-

-Muy bien, pero necesito dinero o crees que iré con mi linda cara a pedir algo de comer-

Sasuke imagino a la Akiyama pidiendo dinero como limosnera. No, no podía. No era tan cruel.

-Toma- le lanzo una cartera –Tampoco te vueles-

-Gracias Kazuo- Como detestaba ese nombre, ¿no podía ella haber escogido otro? Tenía que averiguar porque le había puesto así, pero en otro momento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Oh! ¡He resucitado! ¡Si, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito! La verdad quería escribir un poco más pero, creo pueden esperar para el próximo : El encuentro con Sasuke y Sakura no me gusto mucho (naaah a decir verdad fue como una breve introducción a lo que vendrá jojo) Si se preguntan porque les puse esos nombres a Sasuke y Akemi, bueno porque tenía que hacerlo (aunque Sasuke me odie por haberlo hecho n-n)**

**Les deseo una buena noche (aquí lo es n-n) y esperen y me tengan paciencia para el otro ¡onegai!**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**miry-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Konbawa lectores! Si la inspiración me ha llegado en la noche así que heme aquí… Agradezco infinitamente los review que me han dejado… En serio quiero Disculparme por los que pensaron que no iba a continuar con esto. Les diré algo, una vez que Miriam se compromete a algo, aunque sea tarde, lo saca adelante. Sonó como un discurso ¿no? xD Sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

-Miry cumple años el 29 de mayo- dialogo

_-Miry cumple años el 29 de mayo- pensamiento_

**(NA: Miry cumple años el 29 de mayo) notas de la autora**

**Naruto sigue sin pertenecerme… ¿Leerá ****Masashi Kishimoto los fan fics? Yo creo si xD**

0000000000000000000000000000

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde ya casi la hora de la gran celebración de Tsunade y aun Uchiha Sasuke no conseguía que ponerse para la maldita fiesta. Era cierto que la ropa de su padre le quedaba (ahora) bien, pero no iban con la ocasión. Necesitaba un traje formal y a la vez no tan formal para dar una buena impresión –_Con un demonio si fuera yo me iría con lo que sea, pero ese es el problema, ¡no soy yo!- _Estaba tan ocupado y enojado con la ropa y hasta con su padre de no tener algo bueno para ese día, que ni siquiera notó cuando Akemi llegó a la casa con unas cuantas cajas y bolsas con ella.

-Sasuke, ¿aun no puedes terminar de elegir tu traje? Yo ya he acabado y me fui hace algunas horas-

-Es que no encuentro nada que me guste- se defendió quitándose una corbata que no iba con el juego que traía. La Arakida divertida de ver al moreno en esa situación poco común, tomó una caja de las que tenían y la lanzó a los pies del chico.

El Uchiha levanto la caja con curiosidad.

-¿Y esto?-

-Sabía que tendrías problemas en escoger ropa así que lo compré para ti-

Abrió la caja con algo de rapidez, quería terminar aquella pesadilla lo más pronto posible. Dentro estaba un traje sencillo, pero con un toque de elegancia. Constaba con solo un saco, una camisa y pantalones. Nada mal, Akemi tenía buenos gustos.

-Esto va también con el traje- lanzó nuevamente otra caja con unos zapatos negros haciendo juego con todo. Al instante el moreno comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin siquiera avisarle a la kunoichi quien al ver su torso dio media vuelta sonrojada.

-Pudiste pedirme que me fuera imbecil- exclamo un poco más alto de lo que quería.

-¿Por que debería? Es mi casa después de todo-

-El hecho de que sea tu casa no significa nada; yo también vivo aquí ahora-

-Por que te pones así- continuó desnudándose hasta que solo quedo en boxers –Ni que no me hubieras visto desnudo en lo que llevamos de conocernos-

-Te sorprendería saber que solo lo hice una vez, y no fue exactamente el que yo lo desease- Cruzó los brazos aun sonrojada recordando el pequeño accidente que tuvo cuando estaban en su escondite. La morena había decidió tomarse una larga ducha en el tiempo libre que tenía, pero quería hacerlo en un lago oculto donde poca gente sabía de el. Así que tomo las cosas necesarias y se dirigió al lago sin esperar encontrarse también a Sasuke ¡completamente desnudo! El shinobi parecía también a punto de meterse al agua ya que la ropa estaba tirada debajo de él. La Arakida ahogó un sonido poniendo su mano en su boca; y salio lo más rápido que podía de tan penosa situación.

-Fuiste tú entonces la que me vio aquella vez- dijo Sasuke con naturalidad poniéndose el pantalón. –Pensé que había sido el bastardo de Orochimaru. Bueno, mi conciencia esta mejor-

La chica miro de reojo a su compañero ¿qué tenía que ver su conciencia en todo esto?

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto interesada.

-Una vez- empezó a relatar Sasuke –también te mire desnuda-

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Dio media vuelta para encontrarse a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oye no es mi culpa el que no avises cuando vas a bañarte- continuó evitando cualquier contacto con ella.

-Entonces de quien es culpa, ¿mía? No es precisamente el que me guste que me fisgoneen sabes-

-No te pongas así, solo fue una vez- Término de abrocharse los zapatos y miro su reflejo al espejo. Se contemplo por unos instantes con lujo de detalle después de suspirar en forma de alivio.

-Por fin algo que se ve bien y me queda bien- Fijo su vista en Akemi quien lo miraba también inspeccionando el traje. Sasuke al notar el aun leve sonrojo de ella sonrió con satisfacción. La Arakida lo miro a los ojos, desafiante.

-¿Tanto daño te causa el que te haya visto sin ropa?-

-Pues no me encanta exhibir mi cuerpo a todo mundo. No creo que a ti te agrade tampoco-

-Me da igual- contesto volviendo a mirar el espejo.

-Ya- siguió la morena –Claro, si fuera Haruno Sakura la cosa podría ser diferente, no es cierto-

El Uchiha abrió más los ojos en señal de sorpresa y miro a través del espejo la sonrisa burlona de la Arakida. ¿Hasta donde quería llegar?

-No se de que estas hablando- Fingió estar muy ocupado abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

-No te hagas. Sabes que me refiero a Sakura tu excompañera de equipo, ¿que tal si ella te encontrara desnudo?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe-

-Vamos- le divertía molestarlo -¿Acaso el prodigioso Uchiha Sasuke se esta poniendo nervioso? Van dos veces en un día-

No contesto, la ignoraría como siempre eso es todo.

-Y que si tú la vieras desnuda a ella-

Eso era algo que no podía ignorar.

-Arakida te lo advierto- encaro a la susodicha –Deja el tema en paz si no quieres meterte en problemas y créeme que lo estas logrando-

La chica no pareció intimidarse aunque sus ojos mostraban clara sorpresa; Sasuke salio de la habitación dejándola sola, ¿se habría pasado? Tal vez si exagero un poco, ni que el tema fuera tan importante y personal; solo era de ver a Sakura desnuda eso es todo. Sin nada que rodeara su blanca piel y esa cintura que tenía. El Uchiha gruño molesto al pensar eso, ¡era Sakura! Hacía 5 años la dejo atrás en su intento de hacerlo quedarse en Konoha; ahora ¿por que no podía dejarla atrás como esa vez de sus pensamientos? Cuando la vio en el Ichiraku no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver el gran cambio de la niña fastidiosa y débil que lo perseguía siempre. Sin siquiera haber tenido una buena platica con ella su cambio era indiscutible, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Sus ojos color jade, su pelo rosa, su blanca piel eran iguales; con excepción de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de una mujer. ¡Malditas hormonas! Sacudió su cabeza.

-Sasuke, recuerda a que has venido- se dijo mientras observaba el emblema del clan Uchiha –Viniste a vengar a tu clan, a tu familia. No hay tiempo para desperdiciar, cada segundo es solo para lograr tu meta. Vencer a tu estupido hermano mayor. Olvida lo demás… Solo Itachi pudriéndose en lo que será su destino. Solo eso-

-¿Sasuke con quien estas hablando?- Akemi apareció detrás de él con una toalla, se iba a bañar.

-Con nadie- contesto con seriedad –Solo recordaba… algunas cosas-

-Tu venganza otra vez no-

El moreno sonrió con amargura, en que otra cosa estaría pensando.

-Si ya sabes porque preguntas-

-No se. Tal vez tenía el presentimiento que no solo pensabas en eso-

-Pues… Te equivocaste- mintió mientras veía hacia la ventana.

-Sí, lo se- miro también a la misma dirección que él.

-En ese caso ¿vienes a decirme algo más?-

-Solo que me estaré bañando, para que no tengas excusa de mirarme otra vez- la voz de la kunoichi claramente mostraba advertencia.

-¿Insinúas que soy un fisgón?-

-No, insinuó que tienes la mala suerte de llegar donde no debes-

-Mira que tu también eres una de esas- añadió desviando su mirada hacía ella.

-No volverá a pasar- sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo- extrañamente el también sonrió.

Se alejo y Sasuke pudo escuchar cuando abrió y cerró la puerta del baño. Esperaba que Akemi hubiera traído comida porque estaba muriéndose de hambre.

000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol estaba en su ocaso y las calles en silencio. En todo Konoha llegaba una armoniosa paz. Bueno, tal vez no en toda.

-¡Y luego esa maldita desgraciada tomo a Shikamaru del brazo y se lo llevó dejándome sola! Claro que el estupido aquel se dejo llevar por aquella rubia mal parida…Te conté también que el otro día…-

Había sido un error preguntarle a Ino como seguían las cosas con Shikamaru _–Era obvio como iban Haruno ¡porque tenías que preguntar!-_ Su amiga llevaba desde que salieron del restaurante hasta el tiempo que tenían en su casa hablando del mismo tema. Sakura no interfería, se merecía todo aquello por no haberla escuchado antes.

-¡Pero es que no la soporto! Simplemente su sola presencia me enferma- suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos enojada.

-Ya Ino- tomó un vestido color negro –Tanto odio te vendrá haciendo daño, solo déjalo ir en este momento quieres. Mejor ayúdame a escoger un vestido, tienes varios-

La Yamanaka sonrió con clara superioridad.

-Claro frentudita- presumió mientras tomaba un vestido color rojo –Estas hablando con Ino Yamanaka… Solo pido lo mejor para este bello cuerpo-

-Aggh para que pregunte- Tomo otro vestido de color amarillo, definitivamente no era su color-

-Veremos si podemos encontrar uno por aquí- Se puso de pie y reviso en su closet donde tenía unos colgados. Eligió con cuidado uno y se lo mostró a la Haruno. -¿Qué te parece?-

La ojos de jade examino con lujo el vestido. Nada mal, era blanco con unos tirantes delgados y un delicioso escote que mostraba lo que poseía; era largo pero tenía una abertura demasiado provocativa.

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho para ti?- pregunto con burla la rubia.

No supo porque pero en otra ocasión hubiera contestado si a Ino y le pediría uno menos llamativo, pero en esa ocasión no se opuso.

-No, esta bien. Me lo probaré.-

Teniendo ya el vestido puesto Sakura quito toda duda en su mente. Se le veía perfecto. Hasta Ino parecía desconcertada.

-Vaya Sakura- dijo después de mirarla –Si hasta podrías compararte conmigo-

-Eso no hace falta se que me veo mejor que tú puerquita-

-Ja, mejor que yo nunca Haruno que te quede claro-

-¿Con este vestido? Te haré pedazos- La pelirosa saboreo sus palabras.

-No quiero desilusionarte pequeña. Mejor pruébate estos zapatos…-

Así paso sin querer una hora faltaban solo 30 minutos para las ocho, afortunadamente Sakura ya estaba lista. Se maquillo solo un poco para no exagerar y con su simple cabello suelto. Lista para salir. Ino en cambio aun no terminaba, no se decidía por un vestido morado o uno rojo pasión; al final decidió tomar el morado.

-Yamanaka llevas bastante tiempo ahí- consultó el reloj –Se nos hace tarde-

-Espera- escucho un murmullo, de seguro Ino maldiciendo los zapatos.

Después de un rato salió y modelo para la Haruno

-Nada mal cerdita, mataras a todos-

-Eso es lo que quiero- guiño un ojo haciendo que la kunoichi se riera junto con ella.

-¡Ino, Sakura! Llegaron por ustedes- escucharon tras la puerta.

-Ya vamos mamá- contesto tomando su bolso.

-¿Llegaron?- pregunto confundida –Pensé que íbamos a ir solas-

-Pensaste mal. Yo nunca voy a un baile sin un hombre- se puso perfume.

-¿A quienes?-

-Bueno, yo iré con Kiba y pensé que te sentirías mejor con el revoltoso de Naruto-

Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso. Cierto, ella prefería a Naruto el la conocía mejor.

Salieron del cuarto para encontrar a un Kiba vestido formalmente y a Naruto de la misma manera.

-Hasta que por fin llegan, estaba empezando a creer que iría con Kiba- dijo Naruto al verlas llegando.

-Tsk, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-

-Vamonos que ya es tarde- apresuró la rubia tomando a Kiba por el brazo.

-Pero si ustedes fueron la que tardaron años- se quejo el chico-perro quien callo al instante al ver la mirada asesina de Ino.

-¿Se puede Sakura-chan?- Sonrió animadamente mientras le extendía el brazo. La chica rió por debajo al escuchar a Naruto tan formal y acepto su oferta.

-Sakura-chan te ves muy bien esta noche- siguió el Uzumaki. –Nunca te había visto así, tú sabes. Muchos estarán celosos de que yo este contigo-

-No exageres Naruto- un leve sonrojo la invadió.

-Es que es la verdad, recuerda que todos los ninja estarán ahí; hasta creo algunos de la arena. Todos te verán.-

¿Todos? ¿Incluso él chico misterioso? No sabía si era un ninja, pero pudiera ser. Esa pregunta estuvo en la mente de Sakura todo el tiempo. Intrigándola en cada momento cuando se la hacía.

El camino fue bastante agradable, el rubio la hacía reír en cualquier oportunidad que tenía, también recibió uno que otro golpe de parte de ella; pero aun así fue armoniosa.

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto dentro del lugar, con parejas entrando y saliendo. Sakura miró a ambos lados buscando sin percatarse que Naruto la miraba.

-¿A quien buscas?- pregunto.

-Eeeh a nadie. Solo veía si no estaba alguno que conociéramos por aquí-

-Ahí va Shikamaru con…- la pelirosa tapo la boca del chico.

-No lo grites- dijo en voz baja –No quiero que Ino se la pase quejándose de el… otra vez-

Pasaron rápidamente por donde estaban Shikamaru y Temari (Sakura distrayendo a la rubia mientras lo hacían) y entraron al salón.

Había mucho más gente de lo que esperaban, algunos bailaban y otros solo estaban platicando. Había una gran mesa con platillos exquisitos a vista de cualquiera, se veía que Tsunade se había esforzado con la fiesta y que Konoha estaría endeudado por algún tiempo. En la mesa de comida estaban quien más que Chouji y Shino junto con él se notaba que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de celebraciones. Kiba aun con Ino camino hacía ellos para platicar.

Naruto miró a Sakura esperando que hacer.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a felicitar a Tsunade-sama?- propuso después de pensarlo un poco.

Los dos jovenes caminaron tras la gente, saludando a conocidos. Hasta que chocaron con una silueta más grande que la de ellos.

-Lo siento no queríamos… ¿ero-sennin?- Jiraiya llevaba su típico traje y una libreta apuntando varias cosas en ella. Dio media vuelta para ver con quienes había tropezado.

-¡Naruto, Sakura!- Se acerco mas a ella –Nee te ves muy bien esta noche, es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo-

-Gracias, a mi también me da gusto poder estar aquí-

-Oye ya que estas aquí y tan contenta… Te importaría que…-

-Deja a Sakura-chan en paz ero-sennin- interrumpió Naruto poniéndose en frente de la pelirosa- Ella nunca participaría en tus pervertidades-

-¡Naruto! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, sobre todo cuando hay lindas chicas alrededor- murmuró.

-Pues a mi me vale, mejor así se dan cuenta del pervertido que eres- contesto –Estamos buscando a la vieja de Tsunade, pero conociéndola ya debe estar borracha y haciendo quedar mal a toda Konoha- Sintió una fuerza endemoniada detrás de él, la única que hacía eso era la Gondaime.

-Naruto tienes suerte de que este ocupada con los invitados y no pueda desterrarte en este instante- Iba junto con Shizune quien llevaba un lindo kimono. En cambio Tsunade llevaba puesto un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Tsunade-sama No debería traer un vestuario más…- pensó bien la palabra –tradicional; como su traje de Hokage-

Shizune suspiró dando a entender que eso mismo le había dicho.

-No le gusta como se le ve, además quería algo más elegante para la ocasión-

-¿Elegante? Pero si esta asustando a todos con sus…- Sakura tapo la boca de su amigo.

-¡Quieres morir o que! No la provoques- murmuró a la oreja.

La gondaime miro con molestia al Uzumaki esperando a que continuara, pero como no lo hizo su cara cambio a una llena de felicidad.

-Sakura ven quiero presentarte a algunos conocidos de otras aldeas. Como mi pupila quieren conocerte- Tomo a Sakura del brazo y la jalo perdiéndola entre el mar de gente que había.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta iba de maravilla para la gente que le encanta bailar y ser extrovertida, pero no para Sasuke. Apenas acababan de llegar y ya se sentía incomodo.

-Listo para actuar Kazuo- murmuró Akemi, llevaba un vestido color negro un poco más arriba de las rodillas y sin tirantes; con el cabello recogido.

-Sí, sí- contesto sin animo –_Sonare muy Shikamaru pero que problemático es esto-_

Inmediatamente llegaron a una mesa donde estaban las bebidas y la morena inició una conversación con una mujer, el Uchiha siguiendo su ejemplo platico con un hombre que estaba a un lado de él. Así se la pasaron por un buen rato, encontrándose a alguien nuevo y charlando con ellos, explicándoles que no eran de ahí y las razones de porque habían venido.

Akemi se despidió animadamente de una jovencita y se acercó a su compañero.

-Te diviertes- pregunto mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Claro de maravilla. Sabes que me encanta escuchar a otra gente hablar de sus vidas y sus amores, que tal tú- contesto sarcástico.

-Bueno no me quejo- Dejaron de caminar al encontrarse unos ojos blancos viendo directamente hacía ellos.

-Aléjate de Hyuga, notará que ese cuerpo no es más que un disfraz- murmuró discretamente –yo iré a hablar con él-

Sasuke dejo que la Arakida se fuera y de nuevo comenzó a platicar con un hombre; de vez en cuando miraba de reojo y en una de esas pudo ver a Neji ¿sonriendo? Y Akemi riendo. Sintió la curiosidad de saber que tanto decían.

-Discúlpeme pero tengo que ir por un poco de agua- dijo al hombre. Sasuke había dado media vuelta y tan solo dado unos 3 pasos cuando unos ojos azules interfirieron su camino.

-Oh lo siento amigo, no se ni a donde voy- puso sus brazos en la cabeza y rió como suele hacer.

-No hay problema- contesto sonriendo. Odiaba sonreír de esa manera –Eres un ninja no es así-

-Sí, si lo soy. ¿Como lo supiste? ¿Se nota mi esplendor?- sonrió orgulloso.

-_No baka lo note por la banda que tienes en tu cabeza-_

-No en realidad lo supuse por la banda que tienes-

-Oh es verdad- rió nerviosamente Si soy un ninja, anbu para ser exacto-

-_Un anbu eh. Parece que por fin sirves para algo, o que el cuerpo anbu se esta quedando sin buenos ninjas-_

-Un anbu. Que interesante-

-Sí, es difícil pero siempre lo supero-

-Debes de ser uno muy bueno-

-¡_Le he dado un cumplido al dobe! Que bajo he caído-_

-Jeje, pues no. Bueno sí. Soy un ninja muy bueno- dijo orgulloso –Y aquí entre nos estas platicando con el futuro Hokage de Konoha-

-_El mismo sueño-_

-De veras. Tienes finta de ser Hokage, uno excelente-

-¡Si, eso es lo que quiero! Por cierto ¿tu eres ninja?-

-Pues se podría decir que si, pero no soy uno muy bueno- sonrió.

-Sabes cuando quieras puedo darte unas clases, soy bueno enseñando-

_-Ni muerto-_

-Claro, oh disculpa mi nombre es Mitsuya Kazuo-

-El mio es Uzumaki Naruto, oye Kazuo ¿te importaría que te presente a algunos amigos? Es hora de que conozcan a alguien que opine eso de mí-

-No me importaría en lo absoluto- contesto.

-¡Genial! Sígueme deja te llevo- el rubio camino y Sasuke lo siguió. Busco a Akemi encontrándola aun con Hyuga. No le importaría que la dejara sola.

Naruto lo condujo hasta una mesa donde estaba todo los antiguos rookies, todos sus compañeros.

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Donde estabas? ¿Y Sakura?- pregunto de inmediato Yamanaka Ino.

-Tsunade se la llevo para presentarla a no se quien- dijo sin mucha importancia –Oigan quiero que conozcan a un amigo-

El moreno se puso a un lado de Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuya Kazuo. Mucho gusto- sonrió y dio una leve inclinación.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza al ser tan cortés.

-¿Vienes de alguna otra parte?- pregunto Tenten –Nunca te había visto en Konoha-

-Sí, soy de la aldea oculta de la nube. Estoy aquí para aprender más del arte ninja-

-Entonces vienes al lugar indicado, aquí es donde están los mejores ninja de todos- presumió Kiba

-Sí, es por eso que decidí venir a esta villa- Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento dudarían y descubrirían que era él, pero nunca llegó ese momento. Los chicos parecían interesados en él y comenzó una larga platica con todos ellos, incluso Shino hablaba animadamente con él sobre los insectos, cosa que le impresionaba.

Después de un largo rato de convivencia Akemi se coloco en un lugar donde el Uchiha la viera; el la notó de inmediato y con la excusa de ir al baño se puso de pie.

-Ya te acoplaste eh Kazuo- dijo al verlo.

-Ni me digas. Como te fue con Hyuga- pregunto.

-Bien, hemos estado platicando por un buen rato de diferentes tipos de cosas. Es solo que deben ser cosas que le llamen la atención-

-Estudiaste a cada uno de ellos, no es así-

-Claro que los investigue. Tuve que irme porque le hablaban y ¿como te va a ti?-

-No es obvio. Estoy con mis antiguos compañeros, me he topado con Naruto y le caí tan bien que me los presentó. Fue tan difícil ser amable con él- Sasuke suspiró cansado.

-Debe serlo, entonces preséntame a tus amigos Kazuo- La condujo de nuevo hasta la mesa.

-Chicos, esta es Ebina Noriko y viene conmigo, también se quedará aquí-

-Buenas noches- sonrió amablemente. Los chicos la miraron asombrados y las mujeres solo correspondieron la sonrisa, excepto Ino ya que no les gusto que fuera el centro de atención. Sasuke le consiguió un lugar y siguieron con su plática. Kiba hacía reír a Noriko y daba la espalda a la rubia; tratando de llamar su atención, Ino ordeno a que el Inuzuka le trajera algo de tomar pero simplemente agarro la bebida de Shino y se la dio. Sasuke miraba con molestia todo lo que la Yamanaka hacia, seguía siendo o igual o peor que antes; afortunadamente no parecía llamarle mucho la atención y lo dejaba en paz –_Primera vez que agradezco no ser yo-_

-Oye ¿y Shikamaru?- pregunto Naruto a Chouji quien seguía comiéndose mitad del buffet.

-Solo me dijo que- se mete pollo a la boca –ifba a efstarf cofn Tefmarif- contesto con la boca llena.

-De seguro deben estar afuera en sus asuntos- dijo Kiba con picardía.

-Kiba- susurro Tenten y después señalando a Ino quien molesta miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Ah vale, perdón se me olvido- comento después sin mucho convencimiento.

-No importa lo que ellos están haciendo, por mi pueden estar teniendo sexo en este mismo instante- grito histérica.

-No digas eso, que si te importa- dijo Chouji mientras se servia mas carne.

-¡Cállate!- Lanzo una mirada asesina a su compañero y se levanto de la mesa yéndose a quien sabe donde.

-Vaya humor que tiene- dijo Naruto asustado.

-Pido disculpas a los dos- Tenten estaba profundamente seria –Ino es muy buena chica y normalmente no se comporta así, pero es que ese tema es delicado para ella-

-¿Quién es Shikamaru?- pregunto Akemi.

-Es un jounin de nuestra aldea y un amigo nuestro; antes el e Ino eran muy unidos inclusive fueron pareja. Pero no funciono y ahora el esta saliendo con una ninja originaria de aldea de la arena, la hermana del Kazekage, Temari-

-Ah, entonces son problemas de amores-

-Si, por eso ahora ella toma cualquier pretexto para pelearse con el pobre de Shikamaru- la kunoichi suspiro.

-Mejor dejemos ese tema- recomendó Chouji sirviéndose mas.

-Oye Noriko me he quedado sin pareja para bailar ¿me quieres acompañar?- invito Kiba animado.

-Claro, pero me temo que no soy buena bailando- respondió levantándose de su asiento. El Inuzuka le dio el brazo muy elegantemente a lo cual ella tomo, se entremezclaron entre la gente no sin antes recibir una mirada de Sasuke. Akemi sonrió y guiño un ojo.

-_Parece que le gusta todo esto_- Como podía ella estar tan bien y el asfixiándose de tanta falsedad. Necesitaba alejarse de ahí ya.

-Perdonen pero tengo que retirarme nuevamente, necesito felicitar a Hokage-sama-

-Ah si la vieja- recordó Naruto –Vayamos los dos, estoy cansado de estar sentado-

-Por supuesto, no hay problema-

-_Eres tan molesto-_

No había señales de la Gondaime, cosa que comenzaba molestar al moreno; se suponía que era la anfitriona no debía ser tan difícil hallarla.

-Tsunade debe estar con la gente de otras aldeas, engañándolos con sus trucos de buena y decente. Pero a mi no me engaña, creeme cuando la conozcas como es sabrás de lo que hablo-

-Parece tienes mucha confianza hacia Hokage-sama- dijo Kazuo extrañado –No veo que nadie mas le diga vieja-

-Es que yo soy el único que tiene valor de decirle sus verdades. Debe aceptarlo ya es mayor, no ocultarlo tras ese cuerpo falso. Y que decir de su fuerza, da miedo. Además es una bebedora compulsiva del sake, no me extrañaría verla con una botella en la mano-

-De nuevo estas diciendo cosas de mi, Naruto- la rubia golpeo al Uzumaki un gran coscorrón que hasta a Sasuke le dolió.

_-¡Pero eso no es una fuerza normal! Es una maldición- _

-Eso te enseñara a no decir nada de mi tras mis espaldas- Naruto se puso de pie con un gran chichón y con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¡Tsunade-bachaan eso me dolió!- se quejo señalándola con el dedo –Como no quieres que diga todo eso, es la verdad-

Se cubrió nuevamente al ver que volvía a levantar el brazo pero al ver a Kazuo exclamo contenta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si has venido! ¿Y Noriko?- Al notar la posición en que estaba bajo la mano avergonzada y puso una cara inocente.

-Esto, jeje bueno.- tosió para aclara su garganta y tomar una posición seria.

-¿Ya conocías a Tsunade?-

-Si, ya tuve el gusto de conocerla cuando recién llegamos. Hokage-sama fue muy amable al permitirnos quedarnos aquí-

La Gondaime carraspeo mientras ponía una pose de orgullo.

-No fue nada Kazuo. Por fin alguien educado- miro a Naruto de reojo quien capto la indirecta y movió la cabeza a otro lado.

-Espero este pequeño insorpotable no te haya molestado en lo absoluto- agrego.

-No, de hecho disfrute de su compañía. Fue muy amable al presentarme a algunos ninjas de aquí-

Ahora era el turno del Uzumaki quien miraba con burla a Tsunade y sonreía gustoso.

-_Este par es igual de ingenuo, no saben que todos las cosas que les digo son falsas; que patético-_

-Nee Kazuo- dijo la rubia llamando la atención del chico –Quiero presentarte a mi discípula, ella es como mi hija y es un orgullo para mi-

-Será un placer-

-¿_Discípula? Creo haber escuchado a Orochimaru mencionarla; según dijo es parecida a Tsunade con una súper fuerza-_

-¡Ven Sakura!- grito.

-¡_Sakura! O.o- _Al moreno casi le da un colapso- _¿ella es la temida alumna de la Hokage? ¿Mi antigua compañera de equipo? Pero si ella era débil y caprichosa…Aunque si han pasado 5 años tal vez algo más que su cuerpo haya cambiado. ¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando? Malditas hormonas-_

-¿Me llamo Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la pelirosa corriendo levemente al oír el llamado de su sensei. No pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, cosa que agradeció porque tenía que poner en orden su mente si quería lograr un buen trabajo.

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a…-

-Tu- murmuro interrumpiéndola. Su cara reflejaba curiosidad y asombro al verlo ahí. El chico sonrió gentil y ofreció su mano.

-Nos volvemos a ver flor de cerezo, como te lo dije la última vez-

-Ya se conocen- dijeron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-Si, precisamente hace unas horas en un restaurante- contesto el moreno aun con la mano extendida. La Haruno observo su mano y también se la ofreció, pero Sasuke se agacho un poco y beso con delicadeza su mano cosa que la sonrojo.

-Este…yo…- no sabia que decir. Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa un simple beso en la mano, no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Se aclaro la garganta para darse más seguridad.

-_Sigues siendo igual Sakura, por mas que hayas entrenando sigues siendo vulnerable ante mi-_ Sonrió para sus adentros al ver lo domado que tenia la situación; sentía confianza para poder continuar.

-Nunca dijiste tu nombre- dijo rogando que su voz sonara segura.

-¿Te apetece tanto saberlo?- pregunto calmado.

-Bueno, siempre es cortes el que se diga el nombre de uno; como yo te dije el mio-

-Claro Haruno Sakura, tienes toda la razón, se nota que eres una chica lista… bella y lista- la susodicha se sonrojo nuevamente –Me llamo Mitsuya Kazuo-

-Bien ya que se conocen porque no nos sentamos a comer, no se ustedes pero me estoy muriendo de hambre- interfiero Naruto en la platica. Sasuke gruño levemente al ver su conversación interferida pero al instante sonrió y acepto la oferta del Uzumaki; Tsunade tuvo que ir tras Jiraiya quien acosaba a las invitadas.

Regresaron a la mesa (Noriko y Kiba ya habían regresado) y se sentaron ahora con Sakura. Ino también había regresado, al parecer Tenten tuvo que traerla del baño y para su desgracia Shikamaru y Temari estaban ya en la mesa. Todos hablaban animadamente y comían mientras lo hacían sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal.

-Mi bella flor de cerezo- dijo Rock Lee arrodillándose –Me encantaría que tú hicieras el honor de permitirme esta pieza-

No, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Lee-san, veras a mi no se me da bailar, terminare pisándote- contesto sintiendo pena ajena por el ya que todos lo que pasaban lo señalaban.

-Si aceptas, no me importara las veces que lo hagas- Sakura echo un vistazo a su alrededor avergonzada, todos los miraban. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la pista con Lee emocionado al poder bailar con su gran amor. La melodía era bastante animada así que decidió seguirla junto con su compañero, bueno no era tan difícil agradecía no bailar una lenta; además se alejaba de Kazuo. Estando en la mesa ella podía percibir sus ojos. Era tan extraño, a pesar de que el chico siempre sonreía la mirada fría no cambiaba; pero sus ojos eran su mayor atractivo. No era alguien muy llamativo hablando físicamente pero tenia lo suyo, lo que hacia a Sakura temblar al estar con el era las palabras que le decía y la mirada que le dirigía; no sabia si era su imaginación pero parecía que solo lo hacia con ella. No se dio cuenta cuando la música ceso y todos esperaban la siguiente.

-¡Vaya Sakura-san!- decía la Bestia Verde de Konoha emocionado –Bailas demasiado bien, mejor que muchas que están aquí-

-Gracias Lee-san- sonrió con dificultad y se sintió culpable al no estar poniendo atención al chico.

-Bailas muy bien- dijo la voz que la hacia estremecer.

-Kazuo-san -no agrego el kun por una razón que ni ella conocía -¿Estuviste mirándonos?-

-Solo al final- dijo colocándose ahora a un lado.

-Ah, y tienes la maña de espiar a la gente- comento un poco brusca.

A pesar de su tono Sasuke no se inmuto, sino todo lo contrario lanzo una carcajada percibida solo por ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto después de un momento.

-Estoy con Lee- contesto un poco desilusionada.

-Que yo sepa solo te invito una pieza-

La Haruno miro a su pareja quien miraba la discusión que tenían.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero prométeme que después bailaras otra conmigo-

Agradeció mucho la actitud del shinobi se le acerco y abrazo dulcemente.

-Gracias- susurro mientras lo hacía. Al momento de soltarlo estaba con una mirada impresionada, ¿Sakura lo había abrazado? ¡Por fin!

-¡Sí!- grito haciendo que de nuevo todos lo observaran extraño –Tengo que decirle esto a Gai-sensei- salió corriendo dando uno que otro saltito mientras lo hacía.

-_Igual de raro- _No le había gustado que la abrazara, ¿no recordaba que ahora estaba con él? Pero claro no podía decir nada, solo dar una estupida sonrisa.

La música dio lugar a una más lenta, todos comenzaron a tomarse en un tipo abrazo y moverse lentamente. La Haruno notaba como la gente estaba y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, -_Tenían que poner esa música precisamente ahora, que dicha la mía- _El Uchiha también esperaba que hacer, quedándose parados por un breve momento.

-Me permites- pregunto después tomando su cintura. La chica se sonrojo a más no poder, antes de que ella le diera permiso la estaba tomando de la cintura _-¡pero que atrevido!-_ Sin embargo no se rehusó y con un leve cabeceó paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos se dejaban guiar por la música, el moreno nunca había intentado bailar y no era tan difícil, Sakura miraba al piso avergonzada por la posición.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado – ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Es solo que…- respondio levantando la mirada –Me da pena estar así, no te conozco y mírame, abrazándote como si lo hiciera desde toda la vida. Que pensaras de mí-

-Abrazaste a tu amigo, no veo nada de malo que lo hagas conmigo- susurró calidamente.

-El es diferente- suspiró tratando de calmarse –Lee es un chico que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es muy tierno y todo; pero mi cariño hacia el siempre será el mismo-

-No pienso mal de ti si es lo que crees. Aceptaste bailar no hacemos nada malo- Apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, admiro como la kunoichi cambiaba su cara a una de desconcierto; pero no lo alejo.

Su posición continuó siendo la misma durante toda la canción, ninguno decía nada solo sentían. La pelirosa ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos dejándose perder por ese mar negro olvidando que había más gente; solo eran ella y él. Era extraño que con solo alguna palabra ella se sentía segura, como si lo conociera de toda la vida; pero no. Jamás lo había hecho ni tampoco oído hablar de él. Sasuke tampoco apartaba la mirada, agradecía tanto poder ser alguien más; poder hacer las cosas que siendo el en verdad nunca se habría atrevido. Tener a Sakura así, con sus hermosos ojos jade observando los suyos y sus manos sujetando la cintura de la kunoichi. A pesar de que ya habían cesado de bailar ellos o no escucharon o no quisieron parar porque seguían abrazados. Podían estar así por un tiempo más, si no hubiera gente que lo echara todo a perder.

-¡SAKURA!- grito Ino desconsolada y a punto de llorar. Al ver a su amiga la kunoichi soltó rápidamente a Kazuo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-Quiero irme en este instante, no quiero ver a Nara ni a la estupida de Temari más. Te necesito- murmuró soltando al fin unas lagrimas. Sakura no la pensó dos veces, Ino la necesitaba y no la dejaría sola en un momento así.

-Vete adelantando, iré enseguida- sonrió a su amiga dulcemente y asintiendo se fue. Miro al chico con pena, queriendo decirle tantas cosas; pero solo abría la boca intentado hablar.

-No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo primero él.

-Yo… bueno, lo que paso… me confundes- suspiro sin poder articular nada más.

-Creó que puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Eres alguien que guarda muchas sorpresas Sakura, me encantaría poder conocer cada una de ellas- La ojos de jade se mantuvo en silencio pero en su interior un mar de sentimientos salieron a flote, claro sin demostrarlo; o eso esperaba. Con una última mirada dejo atrás al chico para seguir a Ino quien ya debía estar en la puerta de su casa para entonces, le podía explicar después a Tsunade porque se había ido. El moreno se alejo de la pista de baile y tomo asiento a un lado de Akemi; estaban solos ya que Kiba reto a Naruto a ver quien era el que bailaba mejor, tomando a Hinata como pareja.

-¿Y esa cara?- pregunto al verlo tan sonriente.

-No recuerdas que estamos en una fiesta divirtiéndonos Noriko, valió la pena venir después de todo- Tomo un vaso de la mesa y se lo trago de un tirón.

-No me digas. El señor odio-las-fiestas-porque-son-una-perdida-de-tiempo se la paso bien esta noche- la voz fingía asombro.

-Sí como digas. Es que esta cosa de no ser tú es entretenida en cierto modo, claro que me gustaría más ser yo mismo-

-Lo malo es que no podrías hacer lo mismo que haces ahora. Como bailar con Sakura- Lo había pillado, ¿qué ella se encargaba de espiar cada movimiento que hacía?

-Que tiene- respondio secamente.

-Te veías tan entretenido mirándola cuando estaba aquí en la mesa, después cuando se fue con el otro tu también la seguiste y después llegas con esa sonrisa de triunfo. Bastante obvio no te parece-

No contesto al instante, tal vez buscaba la forma para regresarle lo dicho; cosa que por lo visto no pudo.

-Y que si baile con ella. No tiene nada de malo, porque no soy yo-

-Exacto porque no eres tú. Piensa bien las cosas; se que ella estuvo enamorada de ti antes de que te fueras de aquí. Por lo que me platicaron aun lo esta- El Uchiha miro a otro lado indiferente, ella aun lo esperaba eso lo sabía –Ahora llegas tu con un cuerpo falso y la tratas de esa manera confundiéndola en gran manera- Esa parte le sonaba familiar.

_- Yo… bueno, lo que pasó… me confundes-_

-Hmp-

-Escúchame, piensa que volverías a romperle el corazón si se enamora ahora de Kazuo y de nuevo la abandones. Recuerda que no venimos de visita sino en una misión y esta formalidad es solo para no levantar sospechas. Nos iremos de este lugar…-

-Deja de tratarme como un niño- levanto un poco la voz aunque solo Akemi lo notó ya que la música estaba alta –Yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, no me interesa si esta bien o no. Se que no estaremos aquí para siempre y también las consecuencias que trae mis acciones ¡no me creas estupido! Sakura es y siempre será una molestia, un estorbo en mi camino; todos lo son incluso tú- No pensaba lo que decía. La Arakida por unos instantes dejo ver la sorpresa en sus facciones, pero inmediatamente quito la mirada y se puso de pie.

Lo había hecho, había herido a su compañera.

-Esta bien, si eso piensas de la única persona que te ha apoyado durante todo este tiempo, me parece perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. No cabe duda que acabaras solo, con tu escupida venganza, con tu estupida superioridad y con tu estupida manera de ser- Camino calmadamente hacia Tsunade se despidió y tomo nuevamente su camino como rayo a la salida. El moreno no entendía porque acababa de decir eso. Era cierto que ella era molesta pero no la consideraba un estorbo en su camino. Ella lo había dicho, era la única que estaba con él en esos momentos y él le dijo que era un estorbo. Vaya forma de agradecer.

No sintiéndose bien decidió también irse para hablar con Akemi, no se disculparía claro estaba, pero le daría entender que no pensaba eso de ella. Al igual que la kunoichi se despidió de la Hokage quien en esos momentos parecía estar entrándole al sake y casi lloraba al ver que Kazuo se iba. Logró también despedirse de los shinobis, algunos borrachos y los otros cuidando de ellos.

Tenía que apurarse antes de que Akemi lo dejara fuera de la casa.

_-Espero no-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran ya la 1 de la madrugada, había pedido permiso para quedarse a dormir con Ino porque ella así se lo había pedido. Al estar a solas con ella descargo todos sus sentimientos mientras Sakura solo la abrazaba y dejaba que lo hiciera. Aunque la Haruno sabía que la actitud de la rubia era un tanto inmadura no por eso iba a regañarla en lugar de apoyarla, Ino había estado con ella en los meses pasados sin que se lo pidiera ahora era su turno.

-Lo que pasa es que ni yo misma me entiendo… No se porque no puedo evitar molestarme cada vez que están juntos-

-Déjame preguntarte algo ¿lo amas?- La kunoichi giro con rapidez la cabeza hacia Sakura, no esperaba eso.

-Yo… pues, creo que…no- contesto bajando la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Se nota a leguas Ino que no lo amas, te conozco y se cuando en verdad estas enamorada y cuando es solo un capricho. Te propongo una cosa, mañana mismo buscaremos a alguien nuevo con quien puedas salir y así olvidar todo eso de Shikamaru, no será difícil para ti-

-Es acaso es un cumplido- sonrió un poco, Sakura hizo lo mismo y sacando la lengua juguetonamente añadió.

-Solo por esta vez-

Ino se secó las lágrimas animada.

-Venga hay que irnos a dormir, mañana tengo que entrenar con Tsunade-sama y seguramente estará de mal humor por su dolor de cabeza-

-Claro- contesto alegre.

Las dos amigas se separaron de su calido abrazo y cada una se coloco a un extremo de la cama, se conocían tanto que incluso dormían juntas. Sakura había ya apagado la luz y estaba boca arriba mirando el techo de Ino, cuantas cosas habían pasado y en tan solo un día. Le resultaba confuso y cansado.

-Nee Sakura- llamó en voz baja tal vez por el sueño.

-Dime-

La rubia dio vuelta a la cama para poder ver mejor a la pelirosa.

-¿Tienes algo con Kazuo?- pregunto sencillamente, pero para Sakura era la pregunta más difícil que le habían hecho. Esta vez no era como en la Academia cuando tenía la respuesta a todo, se quedó sin que decir.

-Por…-suspiró para calmarse que idiotez era el alterarse tanto- ¿Por que lo dices?-

-Ahora… los vi demasiado juntos. No se si sea suposición mía, pero no se; entre ustedes parece que hay algo. Es extraño pero así es- Aun en la oscuridad Ino podía sentir la intensa mirada de la Haruno.

Tardo varios minutos pensando algo con que contestarle. El problema era que ni siquiera ella sabía si entre ellos dos había algo.

-…No, a penas nos conocemos-

-Si apenas se conocen porque estabas bailando con él y luego abrazados-

-Porque…porque la ocasión se presento Yamanaka, no le iba a rechazar su oferta hubiera sido descortés y muy rudo de mi parte- Dejo de ver a su amiga y volvió a la misma posición de antes. Ino al observar la actitud de su amiga, tan obvia para ella decidió no seguirla interrogando. Pensándolo mejor tenía algo mejor para molestarla.

-Oh, en ese caso ¿no crees que él sería perfecto para olvidarme de Shikamaru y Temari? Es lindo y muy amable, no será el más guapo de Konoha pero tiene lo suyo ¿Qué te parece?-

Sakura agradecía que estuviera a oscuras y que Ino no pudiera ver su cara. Al escuchar eso sintió un golpe terrible en el pecho, tanto que puso su mano en aquella parte para tranquilizarse. Ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no sucedía nada entre ellos _– ¡Que estupida! Solo le hubiera dicho si o explicado la situación. Pero, algo dentro de mi sintió que si lo hacia era traicionarme a mi misma. Empezar algo nuevo, en especial con él es traicionar a alguien más- _Recordando que la rubia había preguntado su opinión, con la voz más alegre y segura contesto que sí; mientras por dentro se hacía pedazos. Ino le dijo unas cuantas cosas más acerca de sus planes para que el chico se fijara en ella con Sakura cabeceando o con un simple sí cuando pedía su opinión. Más tarde la Yamanaka le dio las buenas noches y cayó en un profundo sueño, sin embargo la ojos de jade seguía despierta no pudiendo dormir al imaginarse a Ino y Kazuo abrazados o besándose. No. Ella quería ser la que ocupara el lugar a su lado, la que estuviera besándolo o con sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se hacia al sentir aquello y de nuevo con encontró una respuesta. Solo quería serlo.

Dio vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Ino con la mente aun en lo que ella le dijo. Buscando las respuestas a tantas preguntas que tenía.

-_Parece que Ino y yo estamos destinadas a pelear por el amor- _pensó con dolor al recordar a Sasuke. Recordó cada una de las tontas peleas que de niñas hacían, siempre por quedarse con el Uchiha cuando a él no le interesaba. Su amistad se vio afectada a ello, y por una larga temporada las dos amigas inseparables se convirtieron en rivales en todo. Cuando la Yamanaka se dio cuenta del gran amor que ella sentía por Sasuke comprendió que no amaba al moreno en cambio ella si, decidió fijarse en alguien más y el elegido había sido su compañero de equipo. La causa de todo malestar de Ino.

Daba mil y un vueltas por toda la cama pero esto no parecía molestar a la kunoichi en absoluto quien seguía durmiendo. Miro el reloj cansada, eran las 2:30 de la mañana. Era suficiente por una noche, descansaría y olvidaría todo hasta mañana, o eso deseaba.

En el sueño de la joven ojos de jade pasaba de nuevo la escena donde los dos estaban en la pista, él con sus ojos azabaches y fríos junto con su sonrisa calida; y ella dejándose llevar por los encantos. De un de repente Kazuo desapareció y al que abrazaba era a Sasuke, pero por una extraña razón no se sorprendió ante ello y siguió bailando mientras el moreno sonreía. La música cesó (en el sueño) entonces como una señal Sasuke acerco sus labios a los de Sakura. Ella también lo hizo lentamente, no había prisa.

-Sakura…- murmuraba mientras se acercaba más –Sakura…- insistió nuevamente.

-¿Sí?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Esto es un sueño- contesto. Y al momento de abrir los ojos para encararlo despertó en la habitación de Ino. Tenía razón era solo un sueño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Termine el capitulo n-n ¿Qué les pareció? El final me salio ya porque quería terminar el capitulo y pasar al otro n-n… pero bueno me esforcé, no me salio tan largo como el otro pero nah no me quejo. **

**Una cosa, pido por favor me tengan paciencia. Me encanta escribir, pero es solo un hobby no es lo único que hago en mi vida así que por favor ¡piedad! Estaré en exámenes pronto y terminare el semestre en 8 semanas y esas 8 semanas están llenas de trabajo TT.TT… Sin embargo (dilo) si tratare de ponerme más atenta en eso de actualizar antes… Como un futuro regalo de cumpleaños (29 de mayo mi cumple) déjenme un review n-n y creo había alguien que me pidió leer un fan fic hecho por ella. Perdóname pero no encontré el link y sin el no puedo entrar a leerla, así que por favor no se si nos podemos arreglar para que me lo mandes n-n… ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Aclaración: creo le cambie el nombre sin querer a Akemi, el apellido es Arakida y creo había puesto Akiyama en el capitulo anterior n-un error de dedo jeje…**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Jo! Miry-chan reportándose… ¡Me han dado la mayor felicidad de todas! Cada review es mi alimento para seguir con todo esto n-n… quería actualizar antes de que el mes de mayo acabe así que espero así sea n-nU… Digo espero porque hace mucho calor aquí en mi ciudad TT.TT (¡me derrito! ¡me derrito!) Y la computadora se calienta y me prohíben usarla ( ) Bueno sin otra queja mía los dejo con el fic…**

-¡Dejen review!- dialogo

_-¡Dejen review!- pensamiento_

**(NA: ¡Dejen review!) – Notas de la Autora**

**Naruto no es mio… Lo que es una lastima porque si lo fuera seria millonaria :) No todo se puede en este mundo u-u **

000000000000000000000000000

-Akemi, necesitamos hablar…- grito a la puerta que tenía frente a él. Afortunadamente la entrada estaba abierta y fue así como pudo dormir en un cómodo sillón; porque no podía dormir en otro lado. De seguro la morena lo había hecho a propósito pero daba igual. La puerta de su cuarto –_Para acabarla MI cuarto- _estaba con llave. Toco nuevamente pero nadie contesto, era imposible que estuviera dormida ya que eran las 9 de la mañana y la Arakida nunca se despertaba tarde; así que debía estarlo ignorando cosa que lo enfurecía… A Uchiha Sasuke nadie lo ignora.

-Escucha, lo que dije… Abre por favor- dijo tratando de calmarse no estaba en posición para quejarse.

No hubo respuesta, dándose por vencido se alejo un poco del cuarto pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo. Le abrió después de todo, pero para que no lo recibiese personalmente es que aun no lo perdonaba. Entro con naturalidad y visualizo a la kunoichi sentada frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido –_Ah… esto será difícil- _Tomo asiento en la cama y se mantuvo silencio por unos minutos pensando bien lo que diría.

-Lo que paso anoche, yo no quise que pasara así- empezó con una voz grave –No pensé que te ofendieras en gran manera –Miro la reacción de Akemi quien dio un suspiro y miro al lado contrario que él –No eres un estorbo para mi. Solo quería decirte eso- El Uchiha se puso de pie después de haberse "disculpado" a su manera.

-Esa es tu forma de decir que lo sientes- murmuró la pelinegro.

-Se podría decir-

-No esperaba más de ti. Es más, me impresiona que hayas venido hasta aquí a buscarme-

-Sí, pues no te acostumbres- dijo indiferente.

-Quedas perdonado- Akemi sonrió con dulzura.

-Nunca te pedí perdón; solo quería aclararte algo…- contesto rápidamente.

-Yo se que eso querías decirme Sasuke- y antes de que el moreno la interrumpiera ella miro el reloj y agrego- ¡Pero si ya es tarde! Quede con Kiba para vernos ahora al mediodía, necesitamos alistarnos-

-¿Necesitamos?- pregunto al oírla hablar en plural.

-Si, nosotros iremos te implica a ti también- dijo apurada abriendo un cajón y tirando ropa por doquier.

-Puedes decirme que tiene de parecido planear una invasión y salir con mis ex compañeros- Esquivo una blusa que se dirigía hacia el.

-Obvio baka- encontró un pantalón y lo tomo –Mira, ¿no pareceríamos muy sospechosos si siempre nos quedamos encerrados y sin hablar con nadie? Por eso tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, además podríamos aprender sus puntos débiles-

Quedo satisfecho con la respuesta de su compañera, si que tenía todo preparado. Al ver que Akemi tardaría buscando todas sus cosas se sentó en la cama otra vez, mirando como corría de un lado a otro con un calcetín en una mano y el pantalón en la otra.

-Por cierto, ¿le has informado a Orochimaru nuestros progresos?-

-Hai- contesto tomando una blusa –He estado en contacto pero con discreción, a cierta hora y en cierto lugar; pregunta seguido por ti- Gruño en manera molesta ante lo dicho y frunció el ceño. La Arakida se agacho y tomo unos zapatos; después obligo al Uchiha que saliera –_Creías que te quedarías a ver el espectáculo- _fueron sus palabras antes de cerrarle la puerta.

Con aburrimiento se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, un poco de aire era lo que faltaba en la habitación; admiro la paz que respiraba en ese momento. La gente gritando, niños riendo. Sí, una agradable mañana. Hacía mucho no presenciaba esto; antes de traicionar a Konoha, Sasuke pasaba gran tiempo en ese preciso lugar. No sabia porque pero en cierta forma lo relajaba y podía continuar con su arduo entrenamiento. Era increíble que ahora él viniera a interrumpir la paz de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, planeando deshacerse de cada uno de sus habitantes y en lugar de aquella tranquilidad dejar el terror. Cerro los ojos con molestia –_Un precio que debo pagar. Que lastima-_ Tapo la ventana con la cortina haciendo que el cuarto estuviera a oscuras y el en medio de ella. Era una pena tener que acabar con sus compañeros y traicionarlos… nuevamente.

Akemi salio del cuarto ya cambiada y muy entusiasmada.

-Bien, ¿estas listo?- pregunto.

-Sí, da igual-

-¿Te iras vestido así? No es que te veas mal pero hace un calor de los mil demonios, deberías llevarte algo con colores claros-

-La manera de vestirme solo me concierne a mi- contesto fríamente. –Acabemos con esto quieres- Se dirigió a la puerta y salio con la kunoichi detrás de él.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se dirigía a su entrenamiento del día, esperaba no tardar mucho en despertar a Tsunade porque eso la retrasaría más. Para su sorpresa la rubia estaba y despierta y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza Shizune estaba a un lado de ella regañándola seguramente por la manera en que había bebido la noche anterior.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo la Hokage al verla –_Mi salvación- _Sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba frente a ella y con la mano en la chapa.

-Shizune luego me podrás seguir dando esa platica tan formativa ahora tengo que entrenar… ¡Ja ne!-

-Pe-pero… ¡Espere! ¡Tsunade-sama!- la susodicha cerró la puerta con un portazo haciéndose la sorda. Suspiro con alivio.

-Gracias a Kami-sama… Vamos ya nos retrasamos- ordeno mientras comenzaban a caminar. Hubo un tiempo de silencio entonces la Haruno recordó la descortesía del día anterior; se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

-Tsunade-shishiou- llamo en voz baja –Yo… verá ayer me tuve que ir sin despedirme de usted; pero Ino no se sentía muy bien así que…-

-No te preocupes, quedas perdonada al salvarme de Shizune… Ha estado así desde que me levante-

-Pero si ella lo hace seguramente es que se preocupa por usted. Además si la estaba regañando debía ser una buena razón-

-¿Buena razón? Bah… Ella quiere que sea de ese tipo de viejos arrugados que se la pasan contando cosas demasiado aburridos; yo soy joven y no me llama la atención todo eso.-

La pelirosa arqueo una ceja con duda, ¿joven? ¡La Gondaime tenia mas de 50 años! Claro que si le decía eso era el fin de su entrenamiento y probablemente de su vida, así que solo asintió y siguieron su camino.

000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Sakura! Eres demasiado lenta, aumenta tu agilidad- La kunoichi esquivaba en ese momento un henge de su maestra; había 20 Tsunade atacándola por doquier. La chica no podía esquivar y atacar con rapidez cosa que la enfurecía, nunca se le había dado la agilidad; era mejor para ella atacar de frente pero como ninja debía estar preparada para cualquier situación. Una de las copias de la rubia la ataco por la espalda y recibió totalmente el impacto sin poder defenderse. Grito con dolor mientras caía y rodaba en el suelo; Tsunade apareció delante de ella y cancelo el jutsu.

-Te descuidaste-

Se trato de levantar pero solo consiguió dar la vuelta y quedar boca arriba, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor bajaba por su frente.

-Lo…lo siento- logro decir en jadeos.

-¿Crees poder continuar?- pregunto con duda al verla en ese estado. Sakura asintió aun en el suelo pero no se levanto de inmediato, dejo pasar unos minutos para recuperarse y seguir con el entrenamiento.

-Bien- volvió a invocar a sus clones y al instante acudieron al ataque. La Haruno esquivaba de nuevo todos los ataques y regresaba los golpes.

-_Estoy siendo débil… No puedo acabar con ellas. Porque demonios no puedo ser igual de rápida como Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos siempre se encargaban de situaciones como esta y yo…_ _Yo escondida detrás ¡las cosas no pueden seguir igual! Me prometí acabar con esa niña debilucha y molesta- _Con un movimiento veloz ataco a dos clones que estaban frente a ella –_Prometí dejar de ser a la que todos protegían- _Invoco a otros 2 henges con ayuda del jutsu permitiéndole atacar a las restantes – ¡Prometí dejar de ser la molestia de Sasuke! Y lo voy a cumplir-

Gracias a su gran control del chakra pudo llevar una enorme cantidad a los brazos y dio un golpe a la tierra; el suelo se deformo haciendo enormes grietas y así haciéndole daño a los clones e incluso la misma Tsunade. Sin chakra restante sus piernas tambalearon sin poder soportar su peso y cayo de rodillas.

-No…No volveré… a ser la de antes- Se desplomo en el suelo con un ruido seco –No… más- Cerro los ojos.

La Gondaime se puso de pie y miro alrededor con asombro; ¡había hecho una grieta demasiado grande! De seguro la harían pagar por esto –_Menuda suerte la mía- _Se acerco a su alumna y la cargo en su regazo.

-_Tiene una gran fuerza… Ahora veo que sienten todos cuando me ven utilizarla… Dios que miedo_- siguió el mismo camino que uso anteriormente teniendo cuidado de no caer con alguna grieta. Si definitivamente reparar esto saldría caro.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Eran ya pasadas más del mediodía y aun no llegaban ni Noriko o Kazuo. Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru y Hinata era los que estaban presentes ya que en ese momento no tenían ninguna mision que realizar.

-Tsk… Recuérdame Naruto por que accedí a venir con ustedes- pregunto el Nara tirado en el césped y visualizando las nubes.

-Porque es bueno reunirnos de vez en cuando ¡para divertirnos!- dijo lo último muy animado.

-Baka, nos acabamos de ver ayer- comento aburrido.

-No exactamente. Nee Shikamaru te la pasaste toda la noche con Temari…-

¡Sí! Había pillado al genio de Konoha.

-Eso… Que problemático eres-

-Dime, dime Shikamaru. Que hicieron realmente ustedes dos ayer- pregunto divertido –Hubo un tiempo en el que no los encontramos… ¿que andaban haciendo? Cuéntame- Al jounin comenzaron a notársele levemente el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No me digas que anduvieron…-

-¡Perdonen el retraso!- grito Akemi a lo lejos.

-¡Noriko-chan! ¡Kazuo-san!- grito también el rubio saludándolos con energía **(NA: Como siempre XD)**

-_De la que me libre- _Suspiro el chico y se puso en pie.

-Bueno primero vayamos a comer al Ichiraku- aconsejo el Uzumaki.

-Espérate Naruto que ni siquiera han llegado… Eres tan desesperante- murmuró con fastidio Tenten.

-Da igual- dijo sin prestarle atención -¡vayamos al Ichiraku!-

-¿De nuevo?- pregunto Kiba cansado –Ya fuimos ahí todos hace poco-

-Pero, ¡pero esta ocasión es diferente! Vienen Noriko-chan y Kazuo-san- miro a Akemi con mirada de perrito – ¿Verdad que quieren ir a comer un delicioso platillo de ramen?- La chica sonrió ante la técnica de Naruto **(NA: Créanme funciona n-n).**

-Por supuesto- contesto.

-_Dobe- _Sasuke observo como el susodicho brincaba alrededor de ellos; Hinata reía ante esto y los demás lo ignoraban. Al ver a cada uno de los que estaban ahí no pudo distinguir a…

-Sakura no ha llegado aun- dijo Tenten de repente –Parece que esta exhausta pero vendrá en la noche con nosotros junto con Ino-

¿Que? ¿Sabia algo? ¿Era tan obvio que la buscaba? ¿Exhausta? ¿Por que? ¿Estaba pareciendo un estupido en ese momento? Tantas preguntas aparecieron en su mente pero no pudo articular alguna; sonrió y asintió. _–Me he de ver tan patético - _

Después de unas cuantas negaciones por parte de Kiba quien no quería volver ir al local preferido de Naruto, el chico-perro se rindió y a regañadientes asistió. El Uchiha no prestaba mucha atención a lo que los demás decían; y es que todo parecía tan… monótono. Todos estaban tan alegres, entusiastas; ellos si que se la estaban pasando bien pero... Hacía falta algo… Algo que lo animara, Algo que llamara su atención – ¿_Como algo o más bien alguien con cabellos rosados y ojos jade?- _La pregunta salio de su mente. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a tener doble personalidad? No era la primera vez que una maldita vozesita aparecía de la nada siempre con comentarios de la Haruno. Y eso lo molestaba tanto. Le molestaba que la maldita vozesita (nombre puesto por él) siempre sacara el mismo tema una y otra vez… ¿Por que le estaba pasando esto? Era un calvario tener a Akemi para de paso lidiar con otra tortura.

-Kazuo-san- llamó el Uzumaki -¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves molesto amigo- Si Naruto lo había notado es que en verdad tenia una cara molesta. Al instante la cambio y sonrió como de costumbre.

-No pasa nada Naruto-kun- respondió –_Me siento tan Kabuto-_

-¡Venga hombre! Más al rato nos divertiremos como nunca. Además que Sakura-chan estará ahí y creo también va a traer a Ino y luego verás como…-

-_Hablas demasiado usuratonkachi- _Claro que de su boca solo salio un si y agradeció que se interesara ahora por la Hyuga.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en el local pero al momento de retirarse el sol indicaba que ya era tarde.

-Todavía nos queda un tiempo libre antes de ir al bar- dijo Kiba acariciándole las orejas a Akamaru.

-¡Antes de iniciar la verdadera fiesta!- agrego el rubio con júbilo.

-Espero no nos vuelvas a poner en ridículo Naruto; la ultima vez tuvimos que llevarte a rastras y medio desnudo- dijo el Nara recordando la embarazosa escena.

-Si, tiene razón. Recuerda que eres un anbu y tienes una reputación que mantener-

-Pero como son aguafiestas… Tsunade-obaachan se la pasa haciéndonos quedar mal. ¡Además Tenten, te recuerdo que tu también eres una bebedora compulsiva del sake!- apunto a la kunoichi con un dedo acusador.

-Yo se medirme- se defendió –A mi nadie me ha visto en ropa interior por la calle-

-¿Medirte? Neji siempre tiene que detenerte antes sino; te aseguro que hasta cosas peores harías-

-¿Estas retándome Naruto?- Oh no mala señal.

-Si, lo estoy haciendo. Admite que eres una borracha; en eso si te pareces a Tsunade-

-Te probare que puedo tomar sin hacer el ridículo-

-Yo también puedo hacerlo-

-Eso lo veremos esta noche-

-Te arrepentirás de haber retado a Uzumaki Naruto; el futuro…-

-Que problemáticos son los dos dejen de pelearse y vayamos al dichoso lugar- intervino Shikamaru ya harto de la infantil discusión de los dos shinobis. Se dirigieron a la pista sin ninguna prisa, tenían tiempo de sobra. A la mitad del camino Shikamaru se aparto un poco del grupo.

-Le dije a Chouji que iría por el- se limito a explicar –Nos vemos mas tarde- Continuo caminando, claro siempre debe haber un observador.

-Pero… La casa de Chouji no esta en esa dirección- grito Naruto ya que se encontraba a una larga distancia. Seguramente lo ignoro ya que no contesto y mucho menos volteo.

-A donde ira Shikamaru-kun- pregunto Hinata.

-El Kazekage, o sea Gaara, se quedara un tiempo para arreglar algunos asuntos con Tsunade-sama y junto con el vienen también Kankurou y Temari- explico Tenten.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Shikamaru?- pregunto el Uzumaki ingenuamente.

-¡Baka!- le dio un coscorrón –Va por Temari pedazo de tonto-

-No tenías porque pegarme, si solo quería probar que todos estuvieran atentos. Maldito genio tuyo; si quieres parecerte a Tsunade-obaachan estas lográndolo. Con excepción que ella si tiene pechos- Gran error.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de una rápida visita al hospital por el estado del Uzumaki (las heridas causadas por Tenten eran mas graves de lo imaginado) y gracias a la ayuda del Kyuubi llegaron a su destino ya al anochecer.

-¡Miren chicos! Si ya ha empezado el ambiente ¡acoplémonos!- grito Naruto por el ruido de la música.

-Sino fuera por el Kyuubi seguiría tirado en la cama del hospital- dijo Kiba desilusionado –Debiste pegarle mas fuerte Tenten-

-Ki-Kiba-kun- regaño Hinata al oír a su compañero.

-No te creas Hinata estaba bromeando-

-Ya, ya. Busquemos a los demás antes de perdernos aquí-

No fue tan difícil de encontrar al grupo restante; en el momento en que Noriko aconsejo buscar a sus compañeros una cabellera rosa se alcanzaba a distinguir junto con otra rubia sentadas en una mesa hasta el fondo. Reconociéndoles de inmediato llegaron con algo de dificultad ya que la gente era demasiada y se acomodaron.

-¡Sakura-chan!- saludo Naruto –Me contó ero-sennin que estabas descansando después de tu entrenamiento… No me digas que la vieja de Tsunade te hizo practicar demasiado porque si quieres puedo reclamarle y decirle que no sea abusiva-

-Para, para Naruto. ¡Dios como hablas!- Suspiró cansada –Me excedí un poco al utilizar mi chakra y quede un poco débil eso es todo ¿sí?-

-Sakura-san, ¿se-segura qu-que puedes estar a-aquí? ¿No debería-as estar en reposo?-

Sonrió juguetonamente mientras alzaba los brazos –No hay ningún problema Hinata. Tsunade-sama dijo que solo descansara por el resto de la tarde; ahora es noche así que prácticamente no la desobedecí-

-Bueno ya vimos que esta bien- agrego Kiba harto -¡Empecemos a beber!- Siguiéndole en coro con un "¡sí!" Naruto, Tenten y Kiba corrieron a la barra con Hinata detrás de ellos en paso lento.

-Trío de alcohólicos- murmuro Sakura con enfado. Akamaru ladro en acuerdo.

Los 2 restantes tomaron asiento junto a las kunoichis donde hubo un momento de silencio; Akemi fue la primera en romperlo.

-Sakura-san me han dicho que eres una excelente ninja medico y además de tener una fuerza extraordinaria; me parece interesante tu estilo-

-Gracias Akemi-chan. De hecho sí es interesante pero muy cansado; debo saber medirme o pasara lo mismo que hace poco. Tengo un buen control sobre el chakra pero no tengo bastante que digamos-

-Oh. Pero no se debe esperar menos para la aprendiz de Hokage-sama. Tal vez algún día podamos entrenar juntas; no soy muy buena con el control del chakra- añadió con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

-¡Por supuesto! Podrías venir mañana conmigo, Tsunade-sama me dio el día libre podemos aprovecharlo-

-Hai- respondio.

-_Akemi no es nada lenta. Ya esta comenzando a ganar información-_

-Y tu Kazuo-kun, ¿de que lugar vienes?- pregunto Ino agarrando desprevenido al Uchiha.

-Yo… Vengo de la aldea oculta de la Niebla- -_Creo eso ya lo había dicho…-_

-¿En serio? ¿Y como son las cosas aya? Mas divertidas que aquí claro esta- la mirada de la Yamanaka era tan acosadora y hubiera jurado que se acercaba cada vez más a él con cada pregunta que hacia.

-En realidad el ambiente es muy parecido al de aquí- mintió ya que nunca en su vida había estado en la dichosa aldea –Pero prefiero estar en esta villa-

-¿De verdad? Ah pero Kazuo-kun porque piensas eso si aquí todo es tan igual… tan aburrido-

-_Que diablos pasa. Ahora Ino se muestra demasiado interesada en mí… Mi sufrimiento nunca acaba- _Suspiro mentalmente para después responder cada una de las preguntas que la chica hacia. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por unos ojos jade; miraba con discreción al par mientras hablaba con Noriko. La sangre le hervía y por más que se decía a ella misma que no tenia ningún derecho para ponerse así lo hacía. Las sonrisas, gestos, movimientos; todo, absolutamente todo estaba al tanto. Maldita Ino siempre fue buena para llamar la atención de un hombre; y es que no desaprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para agacharse "accidentalmente" y dejar a otros perplejos. Recordó decir algo sobre el entrenamiento que Tsunade le dio durante los 3 años pasados cuando Temari y Shikamaru aparecieron frente a ellos; ambos agarrados de la mano.

-Hola chicos- saludo Temari, Shikamaru no dijo nada pero por su cara parecía avergonzado.

-Ah Temari no sabia que vendrías- Sakura miro de reojo a su amiga casi le pedía a Noriko que la pellizcara, Ino Yamanaka había pasado todo por alto y aun mantenía su platica con Kazuo.

-Bueno Shikamaru paso por mi y me dijo porque no. Siempre es bueno pasar tiempo con tu pareja no crees- Al igual que la pelirosa (aunque ella no lo hizo discretamente) observo a la rubia.

-Ah si me han dicho que la comida de aya es sumamente deliciosa…- Fue lo único que dijo sin alterarse y sin siquiera verlos. La kunoichi entrecejo el ceño molesta y con tono descarado hizo como si de recién notara que Ino estaba ahí.

-Vaya, pero si hasta que te apareces. Me preocupe mucho por ti, te veías tan desecha ayer en la noche-

-¡Hola Temari!- se limitó a responder para seguir en lo suyo.

El Nara lanzo un leve "auch" pudiera ser por que la rubia apretó las manos en señal de coraje.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Por fin la llegada del Uzumaki era bienvenida.

-Hey Shikamaru ayúdame con las bebidas quieres- pidió Kiba. Aliviado de poder irse de esa problemática situación ayudo al chico. Hinata se dio cuenta que Temari estaba ahí y con una mirada furiosa así que decidió no preguntar; pero Naruto no pareció importarle.

-¡Vale mujer! Quita esa cara que das miedo-

No contesto. Pero tomo asiento a un lado de la Hyuga.

-Que pasa con todas las mujeres hoy- murmuro a Kazuo. -¿Estarán en sus días?- Sin querer responder aquello siguió la platica con la rubia.

La noche pasaba y nuestros shinobis ya estaban bastante rosados y comenzando a cometer tonterías.

-Tenten… das lastima…-

Bueno en especial un trío.

-Cállate- hipo, secundado de una risa tonta.

-Según tú… te controlabas pero ¡mírate!- El rubio también comenzaba a reírse a lo loco con Kiba a un lado. Akamaru ladro en reprenda.

-¡Akamaru! No soy un alcohólico y puedo tomar aun más…- Tomo de un trago lo restante de la botella para luego caer al suelo.

-Dios dime que esto no esta pasando- murmuro Sakura poniendo una mano en su frente cansada.

-Siempre es lo mismo… Tsk que problemático-

-Naruto-kun, de-deberías dejar de be-be-ber así- recomendó la Hyuga preocupada.

-Nee Hinata-chan- ¿Chan? ¿Le acababa agregar –chan? –No seas aguafiestas- Era tan bueno para ser verdad.

-Kazuo-kun ¿no quieres salir para platicar más a gusto?- pregunto Ino.

-_Madre mía ahora si salgo violado-_

-Pero Ino-san, me la estoy pasando de maravilla en este lugar-

-¿Seguro?- acerco su boca a su oído provocativamente, se notaba estaba pasada también de copas – ¿No quieres estar en un lugar más **cómodo**?-

_-Si, este día dejare de ser virgen- _Para su mala (o buena suerte) La pelirosa al tanto del juego de su amiga de un de repente se levanto de la silla y con la voz más inocente llamo a la rubia.

-¿Cerda vamos al baño?- Sin siquiera dejar que contestara la tomo un poco más fuerte de lo que quería y la jalo con ella.

_-¡Salvado!- _Suspiro aliviado.

000000000000000000000000000000000

-_Tranquila Sakura, tranquila. No la golpees; ¡es tu mejor amiga! No importa lo perra que sea… O que este hablando con alguien al que apenas conoces… Aun así es una perra-_

Pensamientos como este eran los que asechaban la mente de la Haruno sin interesarle la plática que en ese momento mantenía con Yamanaka Ino, su _**mejor**_ amiga.

-…Es que es un amor- finalizó.

-Me alegro- Saco el labial y lo paso sobre sus labios rosas.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tendrá la mujer que sea su novia… Parece un chico perfecto- miro con diversión a la chica – ¿Crees que pueda ser yo?- Paro de pintarse.

Ya no le quedaba autocontrol.

-¡Apenas lo conoces y ya quieres andar con é!- _Contrólate, vamos –_Esta bien, te dije que consiguieras a alguien más para olvidarte de Shikamaru y Temari; pero ¿tenías que escoger al chico nuevo? De todos los hombres de esta aldea y pudiendo conquistarlos ¿tenías que escoger a Kazuo?-

Esperaba no haber exagerado.

-Sakura, ¿sientes algo por él?- ¡Knock-out!

_-Bien hecho Haruno…- _

-Respóndeme. ¿Te gusta Kazuo?-

-Yo…- Moría por gritarle que sí y que se alejare de su hombre. Pero la imagen de Sasuke apareció a su cabeza –Yo…No…no se; es que es tan confuso-

-Frentuda te conozco y a leguas se ve que babeas por él, sin contar que casi me matas cuando me veías-

Un sonrojo apareció y la chica quito los ojos de ella para ahora ver su reflejo.

-¿Tan obvia era?-

-Digamos que si Naruto hubiera estado sobrio lo habría notado-

Paso sus manos sobre su cabello confundida.

-Ino… Me siento extraña cuando estoy con él-

-Define extraña-

-Extraña, ¡pues extraña! Rara; no sé. Siento que ya lo conozco y me recuerda mucho a…- No podía continuar. El tan solo confundirlo con alguien más era un error gravísimo. Tal vez la rubia supo lo que quería decir y la abrazo con ternura.

-Sakura, mereces ser feliz- empezó mientras la ojos de jade intentaba contener las lágrimas –No cargues con Sasuke en todo esto. El ya no volverá. Date una oportunidad de volver a amar- Se limpio las lagrimas tranquilamente.

-No Ino. Nunca lo podré hacer. Aunque salga con otro nunca lo amaré como a él. En ocasiones lo odio. Odio que me haya dejado aquí sola y desolada. ¿Por qué Dios me castiga así? ¿Por qué? Dime… ¿por qué?-

No aguanto más, las pequeñas gotas se transformaron en cascadas; Ino la abrazaba y sin querer también soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Kazuo me recuerda tanto a él. Sus ojos y en ocasiones su actitud. Me trata diferente a los demás. Pero sobretodo sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos-

Siguió llorando tal vez por unos 10 minutos y en ocasiones murmurando el nombre de su amado. Pensando que ya era suficiente la alejo de su hombro y la miro sonriente.

-Flor de cerezo, es muy rápido para que quieras marchitarte-

-Gracias- sollozó limpiándose la cara. Viendo sus ojos hinchados rápidamente comenzó a retocarse otra vez.

-Entonces… ¿lo intentaras?- pregunto Ino.

-¿Intentar que?-

-¡Baka! Lo de Kazuo-kun-

Bajo la mirada sin saber que contestar. Si que era persistente; seguramente si le contestaba que si lo haría, saltaría como loca además de claro decirle mil y una formas de conquistarlo. Si le decía no era tan capaz de ir a cogerselo ahí mismo. Claro que siempre había la tercera opción.

-No lo sé-

-No se puede contigo frentuda- suspiro con molestia –Mira hacemos esto; te queda el resto de la noche para ver que pasa. Al final me dices tu respuesta-

-Yamanaka escúchame será cuando este lista ¿sí? ¡Deja de torturarme por Dios!-

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero si no te apuras cualquiera te lo podría quitar-

-¿Estas hablando de ti?-

-No. Es lindo y todo pero no es mi tipo. Solo lo hacía para molestarte y vaya que lo logré- sonrió victoriosa.

Si a eso se le llama mejor amiga, ella tenía a la mejor.

-Vamonos que ya duramos mucho y de seguro me extrañan en la mesa- tomo del brazo a la pelirosa y la jalo fuera del baño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

No supieron que había pasado durante la ausencia de las dos kunoichis pero se notaban que la estaban pasando de maravilla. Naruto y Tenten competían para ver quien tenía el mejor control del sake; Hinata estaba atenta para atender al perdedor y Kiba gritaba cosas incoherentes que no se molestaron en entender. Noriko platicaba con Kazuo; por último Shikamaru y Temari cortaron la distancia entre ellos y estaban en un apasionado beso.

-¡Hola! ya llegamos ¿que nos perdimos?- pregunto Ino pasando por alto a la pareja y yendo hacia Hinata. Shikamaru al notar la presencia de las recién llegadas trato de separarse de su novia, cosa que ella evito.

-Nada nuevo- contesto la Hyuga preocupada –Han estado así desde que se fueron…-

Ino miro fugazmente a Tenten quien decía algo de comprar ropa interior nueva; después a Naruto que comenzaba a reírse a lo tonto.

-Nada nuevo eh…- La rubia suspiró aburrida y luego fijo su vista en la mesa. Bien Noriko y Kazuo hablando, Kiba coqueteando con chicas y siendo golpeado por ellas, Sakura mirando de reojo a Kazuo y por último Shikamaru y Temari tratando de meter la lengua al estomago. Nada nuevo…

-Esto es aburrido…Siempre lo mismo- musito después de un rato.

-Y que quieres hacer, es lo único que saben después de todo- agrego la pelirosa.

-¿Que tal si jugamos a verdad o castigo?- Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta grito a sus compañeros.

-Hey trío de alcohólicos- los susodichos voltearon -¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o castigo?-

-¿Verdad o castigo?- secundo el chico-perro extrañado.

-Si idiota. Tienes dos opciones, decir la verdad a cualquier pregunta que te hagan; o cumplir un castigo que te encomienden-

-Suena bien. Akamaru vamos- El chico tomo asiento a un lado de la rubia.

-¿Y tú Tenten?-

-Da igual-

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Claro que sí! No me dejare intimidar por nada; porque están hablando con el futuro…-

-Sí, sí sabemos el resto. ¿Hinata?-

-Pu-pues, no se. No me pa-parece correcto Ino-san-

-Tonterías ¡te divertirás!-

-No-no…no lo…-

-Bien empecemos, hagan todos un circulo- interrumpió la Yamanaka.

Los shinobis obedecieron, Sakura, Noriko, Kazuo (muy a pesar de Sasuke), Temari y para su desgracia Shikamaru.

Ino saco una botella debajo de su silla.

-La punta indica quien es quien dará la orden y el fondo el que la recibe ¿simple no? Entonces ahí va- Giro el objeto y lentamente después de un tiempo comenzó a pararse apuntando a Tenten por la punta y Kiba el fondo.

-Entonces Tenten manda a Kiba. Una cosa nada de rajones, si van a decir la verdad más vale lo hagan, lo mismo con el castigo-

-Vale Ino. Que crees que me echare para atrás. Estoy listo-

-Bueno, primero ¿verdad o castigo?-

Las cosas iban bastante bien, los chicos reían y por muy pesado que fuera el reto y la pregunta lo hacían; como cuando Ino ordeno al Uzumaki que besara a Hinata y el rubio lo hizo (sin saber si lo hizo bajo el efecto del alcohol) la Hyuga se sonrojo a más no poder. Tenten le dijo a Kiba que hiciera un strip tease **(NA: imagínenselo ustedes) **a Noriko.

La botella paro en Tenten y Sakura.

-Que escoges, ¿verdad o castigo?- pregunto la morena.

-Pues- dudo un momento –Castigo-

-Bien Sakura, en realidad nunca te he visto borracha- sonrió maliciosamente –Tomaras 10 vasos de sake, ¿hecho?-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Me crees como Naruto, Kiba y tu?- respondio de golpe.

-Sakura no seas aguafiestas. Todos hemos cumplido con lo que no han pedido- intervino la rubia.

-Pero- Demonios odiaba cuando lo ponía de esa manera –Saben que tengo que entrenar mañana y también tengo que ir al hospital; que pensaran de mi si alguno de los trabajadores me ve borracha-

-Pero Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan toma y eso todo el mundo lo sabe.-

-Así es frentudita. Créeme que sino te pondremos algo peor, será mejor que lo hagas-

-_Naruto te odio- _

Pusieron las bebidas frente a ella. Por Dios que si acababa haciendo el ridículo frente a los demas, y frente a el. Tomo un vaso, sabia que se arrepentiría, lo bebió de un trago; sintió como su cabeza reacciono al acto. El segundo, no estaba tan mal pero aun así mareaba. El tercero, ¿como era que Tsunade podía ver esto todos los días? Cuarto, no visualizaba bien a quien tenía enfrente y apenas notaba lo lindo que se veía el lugar con lucecitas de colores. Quinto, tenia urgencias de salir corriendo al baño; desde cuando Akamaru tenía un hermano gemelo. Sexto, risas de sus compañeros animándola a seguir ¿estaría Kazuo haciéndolo también? Séptimo, sin duda alguna mañana tendría un dolor horrible de cabeza. Octavo, desde cuando dejaban entrar elefantes rosas. Noveno, ¿donde rayos se encontraba? Décimo, fin del juego.

Los chicos miraron a la pelirosa bastante colorada de sus mejillas y con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

-Ne… no que no podía hacerlo eh, cerdita- rió inesperadamente.

-Vaya pero si lo ha hecho. Pensé que al primero caería dormida- comento Kiba al verla en su estado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-De maravilla Naruto-kun. Nunca había estado mejor; ¿que te parece si tomamos otra botella?-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Por supuesto! Ven, vamos- lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo. Vieron como tropezaba con la gente y reía junto con Naruto pidiendo disculpas.

-Tsk, que problemático. Ahora tendremos que llevarla a su casa-

2 de la mañana en el dichoso bar. El Hospital de la Hoja estaría lleno pacientes ese día.

Claro que para los chicos aun no acababa. Al ver que Sakura había superado el reto, Ino también bebió lo mismo que la ojos de jade -Si ella lo hace porque yo no- Teniendo entonces ahora a 5 colegas profundamente fuera de la realidad.

Sasuke simplemente no comprendía que era lo fantástico de decir estupideces y reír tontamente. No sabía. Pero debía ser algo que tenía que probar para comprender. Notaba como la pequeña Haruno comenzaba a pasar a la segunda parte de su estado de borrachera; bailaba junto a Ino y Tenten con un gran toque de sensualidad y él solo cuidaba de no perder ningún momento.

-Saben ya es tarde y tengo que ir con Hokage-sama en unas pocas horas- Noriko se puso de pie. – ¿Kazuo?-

-Sí, será mejor irnos ya- dijo Sasuke maldiciendo a Akemi por dentro.

-Esperen- llamo la Hyuga –N-no podemos dejar a los demás aquí-

-Cierto, no dejaran que nos quedemos con 5 borrachos- apoyo el Nara.

-Veamos, somos 5 los que estamos sobrios, así que cada uno se encargara de llevar a uno a su casa- sugirió Kazuo.

-Yo puedo encaminar a Tenten-san. Hinata, tu llevaras a Naruto. Temari a Kiba. Shikamaru a Ino –la rubia lanzo un gruñido, pero la chica lo ignoro –Y Kazuo a Sakura-

-Menuda suerte la de nosotros, siempre somos los que peor salimos- el jounin se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile junto a los demás. – ¡Hey Ino! Ven, te acompañare a tu casa-

La rubia dejo de bailar y tambaleándose se acerco. Vaya que estaba borracha.

-Ah… pero Shika-kun aun es temprano- lo abrazo –Aun queda tiempo para divertirnos como en los viejos tiempo… ¿si?- Se pego a un más a su cuerpo.

-Ino, esto no esta bien- trato de separarse pero sin éxito –No estas en condición para saber lo que haces, seguramente si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos ya me hubieras golpeado-

-No, no quiero soltarte-

-Esto es demasiado problemático- Miro a su novia que en ese momento se veía más tenebrosa que su mismo hermano. La cosa no pintaba nada bien

-De acuerdo Ino. No me sueltes, pero aun así te llevare a tu casa.- La cargo como el novio a su novia en una boda. La Yamanaka no puso resistencia; y ante tal gesto recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-_Me ira muy mal con Temari mañana. Será un día pesado y problemático-_

Se alejo de los shinobis restantes no sin antes tratar de decirle algo a la kunoichi de la arena, pero esta le volteo la cara y recogió a Kiba, quien estaba tirado en una mesa cercana.

-_Sí, muy mal- _Suspiró y salió del lugar.

Temari no dijo nada más y salio apoyando a Kiba con su hombro y Akamaru detrás del par.

-Etto… yo me llevo a Naruto-kun. Con permiso- Hizo una reverencia. No tardo en encontrar a al Uzumaki quien salio quejándose de porque la noche tenía que ser de ese color.

Akemi observo a las restantes. Aun bailaban, ¿sería bueno dejar a Sakura en manos de Sasuke? –_Nah, por favor. ¡Es Sasuke!-_

-Que te vaya bien en el camino Kazuo-kun. Nos vemos en la mañana-

-¿Acaso crees que me perderé? Descuida aun se donde vive- comento desinteresado.

-Entonces eso significa que no tardaras en volver. ¡Nos vemos!- Akemi desapareció de su vista. Claro que no iba a tardar en volver, ¿para que tenía que dudarlo? Sinceramente en ocasiones no la comprendía.

0000000000000000000000000000000

La noche no podía ser más oscura y silenciosa que aquella. El único sonido apreciable era la dulce música del anochecer, aunque eran ya las 3 de la mañana. Agradeció por fin salir del condenado lugar que perforaba sus oídos. Claro que también estaba la Haruno y precisamente ese era su nuevo tormento. Brincaba, reía, cantaba, y volvía a reír; tropezaba con cualquier paso que daba atrasándolos aun más.

-Nee Kazuo-kun. Estoy muy cansada, ¿me cargas?- pregunto inocentemente.

-H-hai- Se agacho para que pudiera acomodarse en su espalda. La chica se dio por bien servida. –_Bueno, así iremos más rápido-_

Al fin, después de un largo tiempo llegaron a su destino; la casa de Sakura. Pero, ni siquiera la luz de afuera se encontraba encendida. Se asomo a la ventana. Nada.

-Deben estar dormidos- dijo la kunoichi. El chico la bajo. Caminando con paso lento giro la chapa pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Oh! Mamá siempre deja una de emergencia bajo el tapete- Y si ahí estaba una pequeñísima llave. Abrió la puerta.

Su misión había terminado, ahora tendría que despedirse de ella y salir disparado a su cómoda cama para dormir y dormir.

-Oe Sakura- llamo el muchacho. –Me tengo que ir, mañana tenemos que ir con Hokage-sama y realmente es tarde. – Espero la respuesta. Nunca llego. –_Seguramente esta esperando a que me vaya. En ese caso…-_ Dio media vuelta y tomo el camino a su hogar. Pero paro al escuchar la voz de la pelirosa.

-E-espera- el chico la miro extrañado, tímidamente añadió –No… ¿no quieres pasar?-

Bien eso si era raro. Dudó. Pasar a la casa de una chica a las 3 de la mañana era raro. Tal vez se debería a su estado de borrachera. Sí, eso debería ser.

-Kazuo-kun- lo saco de sus pensamientos. –_Tsk. Detesto como suena el –kun en este nombre de mierda-_ ¿Para que la pensaba tanto? Seguramente lo hizo por mera cortesía; entonces no tendría nada de malo aceptarla.

-Claro Sakura-san- No había marcha atrás, así que entro a la casa de los Haruno.

En ese momento realizo que nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había entrado a su casa; solo la veía exteriormente. No era muy grande, perfecta para ella y sus padres. Se quito las sandalias dejándolas en el recibidor y se sentó en la sala. La kunoichi se notaba nerviosa ¿Por qué? Bah ese no era momento de pensar en ello.

-Etto… ¿quieres tomar algo?- se apresuro a añadir.

-Agua estaría bien- contesto cortésmente. Sakura salio de la sala.

No parecía haber nadie más en la casa. De hecho ella ni se había inmutado en decirles a sus padres que había regresado o tratar de evitar hacer ruido.

-¿Están tus padres?- pregunto ganándole la curiosidad.

-Eh…no. Fueron a visitar a unos parientes míos y volverán mañana al medio día- contesto desde la cocina.

-Ah- Se sentía tan fuera de lugar estando a las casi 4 de la mañana con su excompañera de equipo siendo una persona completamente distinta a la que en verdad es. Miro las fotos en la mesa de lado; en todas aparecía Sakura de niña –_Esta igual. Solo que parece tímida a la cámara- _De hecho en casi todas salía con Ino y la ojos de jade detrás de ella. Sabía que antes la Haruno era el hazme reír de la academia gracias a su gran frente y gracias a ello su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Nunca puso atención a la chica de pequeña; él, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como ser el mejor en la academia para poder ser igual a su hermano, Itachi, el centro de atención de su padre. O tal vez despues cuando ahora su mente estaba nublada por la venganza y de ahora no ser como Itachi, sino sobrepasarlo. La vida de los dos shinobis había sido completamente distinta. Aunque, los dos, nunca tuvieron una infancia feliz, y siempre eran la sombra de otros.

-Aquí tienes Kazuo-kun- Le entrego el vaso.

-Gracias- La kunoichi se sentó a un lado de él. Silencio. Sin saber algún tema en específico por hablar. Sakura aun tenía sus mejillas rosadas, y la vista perdida. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero ella no. Al ver la incomodidad que los rodeaba, decidió que era hora de irse.

-Sakura-san creo me tengo que retirar. Debes estar agotada y tienes entrenamiento en poco tiempo- Se puso de pie seguido por ella.

-No…no te vayas- alzo sus ojos jade con temor. –Por favor…-

-Pero, Sakura yo…-

-No me dejes- suplico –No quiero quedarme sola- Lo abrazo del pecho y él por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer. Era gracioso, estaba preparado para cualquier situación donde su vida peligrara, pero no sabía que hacer ahora que Sakura, su antigua compañera lo abrazaba.

-No quiero…No quiero…Por favor- escondió su cara en su pecho.

-_Vamos Uchiha, haz algo-_ Pensó en apartarla, no, eso sería demasiado brusco. Entonces, solo quedaba abrazarla también. Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, la kunoichi al sentirlo alzo su vista en asombro.

-No me iré- contesto sonriendo –Pero ocupo que me digas a que le tienes tanto miedo. Porque no puedes quedarte sola-

-Yo, le tengo miedo a todo- bajo la cabeza –He… estado demasiado tiempo sola-

-¿A todo?-

-Sí. Todo. Desde que _el_ se fue todo me da miedo-

Sabía a que se refería. El único que la había abandonado era el, Uchiha Sasuke. El que la había hecho sufrir de lo peor. El que la había traicionado. El que en ese momento la abrazaba con ternura.

-No quiero sentir esta soledad. Siento que sin él es lo único que hay; trato de demostrar a los demás que no pasa nada, que lo estoy superando… Pero no es así, cada vez siento que me ahogo más y más y luego…- lo mira a los ojos –Llegas tú. Tú y tus ojos negros como la noche. Justo como _él. _Dime, ¿a que viniste? ¿A hacerme sentir mas miserable de lo que estoy?-

-…-

-Contéstame- alzo un poco más la voz.

-Sakura, no sabes lo que dices, estás borracha- murmuro.

-Se lo que digo. ¡Se en este momento todo lo que te digo! Todo esto es lo que nunca me atrevería a decir-

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir- trato de separarla pero ella lo evito. Lo abrazo con más fuerza que antes.

-Kazuo-kun- susurró con sensualidad. Captando completamente la atención del Uchiha. Movió sus manos al cuello. Un lugar **bastante** sensible para el chico, cerró sus ojos.

-Tómame-

_-No acabo de oír eso. No puede ser que me haya dicho eso- _

-Te necesito-

Acerco sus labios a los de él; no se alejo. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello; pero no la alejo. ¿Qué haría un hombre en esa situación? Era obvio. Antes ya había visto que la pequeña Sakura ya no era una niña, que la vida la había transformado en una linda kunoichi con un buen cuerpo. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar y cumplir el deseo de ella, no tendría porque sentirse culpable ya que ella se lo imploraba. Tomarla era lo que cualquier hombre haría. –_Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre. Soy un Uchiha y soy diferente a todos los demás-_ Movió la cabeza aun lado haciendo que ella parara. La chica lo miro extrañada al ver su rechazo, entonces bajo la cabeza.

-¿Tampoco soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- pregunto desilusionada.

-No es eso- levantó su barbilla con su mano –Eres demasiado buena para mi, Sakura-san. No merezco tomar algo que es preciado para ti. Ese momento debe ser especial y tú tienes que estar completamente conciente-

Impresionada por las dulces palabras, largos ríos de agua salada comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. El, al ver esto, beso su frente con dulzura.

-…Gracias- susurro aun llorando, sin importar aparentar ser fuerte. No rompieron el abrazo que los unía. No se aparto hasta verificar que estaba dormida, entonces la llevó a su cuarto (el cual no había visto) y la acomodo en su cama. Aun tenía las marcas de que estuvo llorando, de su dolor, cuánto tiempo aguantaría simulando que no sufre… Eso era cosa de ella.

Miro la ventana, ya se veía el sol. Perezosamente recordó que tenía que acompañar a Akemi a ver a Tsunade. Se estiro imaginando que no podría dormir hasta que llegarán de aya. –_Si me apuro llegaré antes de que Akemi despierte. Si me ve llegar tarde comenzará el interrogatorio- _Meditó un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido –_Diablos, ahora se a lo que Akemi se refería- _

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Listo, fin n-n…**

**Del capi 6 jeje… Dos meses sin actualizar u-u… es mejor no decirles nada, véanlo del lado positivo… LO CONTINUE! esta bien eso no anima.**

**Tuve un problema cuando sentí que mi pasión por el SasuSaku se rompía posculpa de una maldita zorra llamada Karin ò.ó… pero ya luego retome mi camino al darme cuenta que era falsa alarma n-nU**

**Bien, ¿ven lo dulce que puede ser Sasu-kun? No quiso cometer algo que tal vez Sakura se arrepentiría… ¡aah que mono nuestro Sasuke! Jeje esperen a ver el próximo capi n-n**

**Esperen el próximo capi y MUCHISISISISISISIMAS gracias a toda la gente bondadosa y especial (sniff, sniff) que me ha dejado un review… a:**

yuna, Denii-Asakura, dany-chan, Oogami Souma, Antotis, katurix, pau14, Alexa Hiwatari, yuky-san02, zhakura, saku-chanxsasu, Sakurass, edel, SakuSasu 4ever, LIZZ, marion-asakura, kaoru-uchiha, L.I.T**… ¡y todos los demás! Si no aparece su nombre, ¡no se preocupen! Los tengo todos apuntados en mi corazón TT.TT… jaja que cursi…**

**Espero nos sigamos leyendo mis queridos amigos**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**

**PD. Ya vi Harry Potter, naah no esta mal; pero nada como el libro n-n)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola lectores! Primeramente… ¡MUCHISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! He llegado al sueño de todo escritor de FF que es lograr llegar ¡a los 100 reviews! No tengo palabras para agradecerles y pues ustedes me animan a seguir con esto… (Violines) les agradezco todo ¡en serio! Y no dejare esta historia, no señor... (Fin violines) Entonces aquí les dejo el fic.**

**-Dialogo-**

_**-pensamiento-**_

**0000000000 cambio de escena**

**Naruto no es mio, ya lo saben… (Violines otra vez)**

00000000000000000000000000000

-Lo que me estas tratando de decir es ¿que perdiste a Sasuke-kun?- pregunto calmadamente, muy calmadamente el antiguo sannin a su mano derecha, Kabuto.

-Sí, lo siento Orochimaru-sama…- Bajo la mirada al sentir la de su superior claramente decepcionado. -Lo tenía en la mira pero solo me descuide un momento cuando…-

-Solo los débiles se excusan Kabuto- interrumpió con seriedad –Pero, bueno, a quien le vengo diciendo esto… A alguien que no puede cumplir bien su misión; creo eso se considera incompetente-

Frunció el ceño y apretó levemente sus manos. Ahora resulta que era un incompetente. Podía considerarse cualquier cosa; pero un incompetente estaba fuera de su vocabulario.

Orochimaru esbozo una sonrisa.

-No te gusta nada de lo que estoy diciendo, no es así- continuó –Me imagino no estuviste esperando que te felicitara o algo por el estilo. Tu único deber es mantenerme informado acerca de todo, absolutamente todo, lo que hace ese par sobre todo a Sasuke-kun… No lo veo tan difícil-

-…-

-Siempre has sabido permanecer callado Kabuto- empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él –Algo muy sabio de tu parte, callar lo que de seguro por dentro estas gritando. ¿Qué será eso que guardas dentro de ti? Enojo, ira, deprecio… ¿Impotencia¿Te gustaría estar en mi lugar¿Ser tú el que hace sentir al otro un miserable?-

-…-

El ex sannin esbozo más su sonrisa, con un toque de burla.

- Regresa a tu misión Kabuto, y no quiero volver a escuchar que perdiste a Sasuke, ni mucho menos que regreses con una explicación estupida. Retírate…-

-Sí, Orochimaru-sama- dio una leve inclinación para despues desaparecer tras una nube de humo. Al encontrarse solo, se acercó a la ventana de su ahora escondite. Tenían que cambiar cada cierto tiempo, en este momento se encontraban en lo más espeso de un bosque; en una pequeña cabaña echa especialmente para refugiarse. Al observar el verde paisaje notó como una pequeña hoja caía frente a él. La tomó y sonrió en tan solo pensar en los días gloriosos que se avecinarían.

-Esta vez no perderé la oportunidad de poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun; no habrá nada que me separe del secreto del sharingan… - Acerco la hoja a una vela y sonrió más siniestramente –Y así, Konoha será la primera en arder- Quemo la hoja verde y viva, dejando simplemente nada.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Una sombra se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, velozmente se acercaba a su destino; una casa a la que conocía como suya. Paro al llegar a la puerta, ahora la cautela era la que lo ayudaría en adelante. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y la cerró de igual manera, se quito el calzado y camino en dirección al sillón que se encontraba más próximo para así aparentar que ahí había dormido.

Se lanzó perezosamente para esperar la llegada de su compañera y lo "despertará", ella siempre era la que lo despertaba. Asomó la vista al reloj que colgaba de la pared –_Las 5:30, tal vez Akemi se levante un poco más tarde- _Con ese pensamiento comenzó a cerrar los ojos, en verdad estaba muy cansado y necesitaría fuerzas para seguir con la farsa que estaba armando. Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos por completo una silueta apareció frente a él, para su horror ya estaba bañada y cambiada lo que significaba que…

-¿Donde estuviste?- pregunto con voz autoritaria y los brazos cruzados.

-A que te refieres- No sabía ni porque hacerse el que no sabía nada, conociéndola lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue revisar que estuviera ahí.

-Ahora te haces el inocente. Ese sillón estaba vació cuando lo cheque, lo cual fue hace media hora en lo que tarde en alistarme. No creo que fuera un efecto óptico, así que¿dónde rayos estabas?-

Suspiró cansinamente. En verdad haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera con solo que lo dejaran dormir un poco.

-No te incumbe si llegue o no a dormir a **mí **casa. Soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir llegar cuando quiera- Eso era, solo tenía que tomar el papel de "no te metas en mi asuntos", siempre funcionaba.

-Claro que estas lo suficientemente grande y eso es precisamente lo que me molesta. Uno, me molesta el que seas una persona "grande" y te comportes como un niño. Dos, me molesta que te haya dejado ir con Sakura completamente borracha a acompañarla a su casa cuando sus padres no se encontraban en ella-

Iba a reclamar pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Akemi sabía de la ausencia de los padres en la casa de Sakura. Tal vez la kunoichi notó ese cable suelto porque rápidamente añadió.

-Sí, yo sabía que los padres de Sakura no se iban a encontrar… Sé muchas cosas que tal vez tu ignoras. Pero el caso es que yo pensé que tú no te sobrepasarías con ella. Estando en su condición creí que soportarías la tentación. Ahora parece ser que me equivoque, y que eres un aprovechado, pervertido al que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás…-

Sino la detenía iba continuar insultándolo hasta que anocheciera de nuevo.

-Espera, espera un momento- Alzó la voz para llamar su atención. – ¿Crees que tuve sexo con Sakura?-

Sí, Uchiha siempre era directo.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero. Sin embargo eres un sucio, cruel…-

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- Mira a las horas que llegas, el tiempo suficiente para… para- no podía ser tan directa como él –…quitarle lo más puro e inocente que ella tiene-

Intento sostener la carcajada que estaba por lanzar, lográndolo pero aun así sonriendo con burla. ¿Inocente¿Puro? Que manera de llamarlo.

-Akemi, no tengo la culpa de que tu mente pervertida y morbosa armara todo un relato erótico. Solo te diré esto, no le quite a Sakura su pureza e inocencia- Ensancho más su sonrisa. La Arakida se sonrojó en sobremanera, pero no se dejo intimidar por él.

-Como me probarías que no hiciste nada- le miro a los ojos, desafiantes y negros.

-No tengo porque demostrártelo- se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a tomar un baño de agua helada y así prepararse para el día que le esperaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

El ruido que generaba la ciudad del Konoha y el sol que se metía por el cuarto de la chica pelirosa término por despertarla, pero al momento de hacerlo cerró los ojos con fastidio. El dolor de cabeza era insorpotable y molesto, el más mínimo rayo de luz que tocaba su cara le molestaba. Prácticamente todo le molestaba.

Despues de jurar ya no volver tomar se puso de pie. Con paso lento se adentro al baño y se quedo ahí una larga hora, el agua fría debería quitarle un poco el malestar.

Ya cambiada se preparó un té y tomó una pastilla contra el dolor. Tal vez despues de haberse calmado un poco y asimismo el dolor bajara se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo había llegado a su hogar? No recordaba nada excepto risas y luego¿lágrimas? Había llorado, eso lo recordaba pero el por que era desconocido. Aun con esa duda miro el reloj y ni el dolor de cabeza le importó en ese momento.

– ¡¿Las 12 de la tarde?!- Dejo la taza y de un portazo salio corriendo de su casa. -¡Tsunade-shishiou va a matarme!-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Haruno Sakura!-

Bajo levemente la cabeza.

-S-sí Tsunade-sama- la voz le tembló ligeramente, ella casi no llegaba tarde a sus reuniones con la Hokage y sabía que el interrogatorio comenzaría.

-No quedamos que a las 9 en punto estarías en mi oficina¡porque llegas con dos horas y media de retraso!- Tiro una montaña de papeles que se interponía entre su alumna y ella.

-Lo que pasa es que… es que me levante muy tarde y no me di cuenta de la hora que era. No volverá a pasar, en verdad- Hizo una reverencia, haciendo que su maestra observara el cabello rosa.

La Godaime suspiró y se masajeo la sien.

-Por favor siéntate- la chica obedeció un tanto nerviosa. –No es común de ti llegar tarde, dime ¿qué pasa¿Se trata de Sasuke?-

Sí, sabía que sacaría el tema de su amor perdido aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Algo incomoda bajo la vista.

-Más o menos- sentenció despues de meditar un poco la respuesta que daría.

-¿No quieres platicar de eso?-

Tal vez ella sabría que hacer con la situación que ella estaba pasando. Tsunade perdió a su novio, Dan. Si alguien podía entender un poco esos sentimientos era ella.

-Tsunade-shishiou ¿alguna vez, despues de la muerte de Dan-san, volvió a…fijarse en alguien más?-

Hubo un breve silencio donde seguramente la rubia pensaba detenidamente la pregunta acabada de hacer.

-Nunca-

Sintió como si una piedra cayera en su estomago.

-Pero el hecho que yo no lo haya hecho Sakura no significa que tú también lo debas hacer. Yo no me fije en ningún otro hombre porque no volví a sentir aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacía Dan. Por más que lo intentará-

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la ojos de jade, sonriendo con calidez.

-Si tú encontraste a alguien que despierta sentimientos parecidos a los que tenías con Sasuke, está bien. No cometerás un pecado si te llega gustar alguien que no sea él.-

Correspondió el gesto, aunque aun había algo que la inquietaba.

-¿Usted no cree que Kazuo tiene un ligero parecido con él?-

Sin contestar su pregunta Tsunade la abrazó con fuerza y claramente contenta.

-¿Es Kazuo, Sakura? Sabia que solo era tiempo para que te fijaras en él; es que es un chico tan educado, listo y también algo guapo. El tipo perfecto para ti-

-Pe-pero aun no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacía él- interrumpió la pelirosa al notar que su maestra estaba tomando mal la pregunta. Bueno, no tan mal.

-A lo mejor estas confundida, porque Kazuo no tiene ni un parecido a Uchiha Sasuke. El es atendido y amable. Sasuke apenas lograba decir buenos días.-

-Sí, tiene razón- Pero también estaban las veces que él, aunque pensaba que eran ideas suyas, la trataba diferente a los demás. Se comportaba algo posesivo y las miradas que le dirigía… Pero Sasuke nunca hacía eso. Con dificultad la miraba, menos de esa manera tan… seductora.

-Anda, que aun tenemos entrenamiento, ni creas que te salvaras de esta. Si terminamos pronto¡tal vez puedas encontrarte con Kazuo! Hace rato vino a mi oficina junto con Noriko, se ofrecieron para ayudarme con el papeleo¿puedes creerlo? Definitivamente son maravillosos, pero creo ahora están entrenando con Naruto-  
-S-sí, Tsunade- shishiou. Pero en verdad esta confundiendo las co…-

-Nada de pero¡vamonos!-

Y nuevamente la dejo sin explicarle nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban rodeados de varios Naruto.

-¡Wow! Eres capaz de realizar esa técnica tan compleja¡eres impresionante Naruto-kun!- alabó Noriko sorprendida.

-Hehe, pues sí. Soy genial, a que sí-

-_Idiota- _El ojinegro tan solo sonrió estupidamente, como le dolía tener que ser amable.

-Claro, Naruto-kun. Es increíble que puedas manejar hacer tantos clones tuyos… ¡Ni Kakashi-senpai puede hacerlo!

El rubio se rasco la cabeza juguetonamente.

-Ne Noriko-chan¿no quieres ver mi técnica más peligrosa y súper ultra secreta?-

-¿En serio¿Me la mostrarías?-

-_Hn. Por fin algo interesante-_

-Sí, solo que la vieja Tsunade no se entere de nada. Me prohibió hacerlo porque en verdad es súper ultra peligrosa. Mira…

Los bunshin desaparecieron dejando solo 2 de ellos. Naruto alzo una mano y su cara cambio a una de total concentración al igual que los clones. Era asombroso ver como cada uno trabajaba para lograr la dichosa técnica; Sasuke observo atentamente, verificando si lo que había leído momentos atrás era cierto.

_Fūton: Rasen Shuriken_

_Creador: Uzumaki Naruto._

_Tipo: __Fūton, Ninjutsu, Rango S, ofensivo._

_Combinaci__ón del Rasengan con chakra elemento aire. Toma forma de una espiral cortante de gran poder destructivo.__Corta con microespinas, uno a uno, los nervios que unen las células, daño irreparable para la medicina ninja._

_Técnica prohibida por la Godaime._

Como Naruto había sido capaz de crear un ninjutsu tan complejo y destructivo estaba fuera de su conocimiento, pero el no podía creer nada sin antes verlo.

El Uzumaki sudaba y se notaba claramente el gran esfuerzo que este realizaba; pero todo su esfuerzo dio frutos cuando en su mano aparecía una bola justo como el rasengan a diferencia de que este contenía espirales.

-_El poder que transmite es… imposible-_

-¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!- grito mientras estrellaba el gran shuriken contra unos árboles (NA: **Pobrecitos pero estaban en su camino**).

Trato de mantener los ojos abiertos pero le fue imposible. No fue hasta que Naruto grito de alegría cuando por fin los abrió.

-Haha ¡Uzumaki Naruto es el mejor!-

Delante del rubio no había nada más que lo que anteriormente eran árboles. Por primera vez se alegro de ser alguien que en verdad no era, pues no pudo evitar una cara de enorme sorpresa. Siempre supo que Naruto era alguien al que no debía subestimar; pero esto… era imposible.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito Noriko al ver que de pronto caía.

…bueno era de esperarse.

-Tranquila Noriko-chan, es que necesito descansar solo un poco.

Despues de todo Naruto Uzumaki era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

_-Hn. No has cambiado- _Sonrió.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto se negó a que lo llevaran al hospital, según él, en un instante se recuperaría. La ropa que llevaba en el brazo donde realizo la técnica no estaba, así pudiendo apreciar las cortadas que tenía. Si el brazo de Naruto estaba en ese estado no quería imaginar como quedaría quien recibiera el golpe.

-Ne Naruto-kun¿seguro que no quieres que te llevemos al hospital?- pregunto Noriko nuevamente.

El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada estoy bien¡recuerda que hablas con el próximo Hokage!- rió nerviosamente

-_Además, Tsunade-baachan puede estar por ahí, entonces si acabare muerto-_

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel con tan solo pensar que le haría si se enterara.

-_Seguro ella si me deja sin brazo-_

Estando ya de pie, comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta que una voz muy conocida se escucho.

-¡NARUTO!-

Se paralizo, pero fijo su vista a la persona que grito su nombre.

Sí, la aprendiz de la Hokage.

-Hehe, Sakura-chan- saludo más nervioso. – ¿No se supone que estabas entrenando?

La pelirosa no contesto, solo se acerco más con paso decidido. Enseguida observo lo que supuso había sido la razón de tanto alboroto, ya no había árboles y el estado del brazo de Naruto solo indicaba que el rubio uso la técnica prohibida por su maestra.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo- murmuró con… ¿decepción?

No contesto, que caso tenía el excusarse de algo tan obvio. Sakura se arrodillo y sin decir algo comenzó a sanar la herida. Estuvo así por un tiempo hasta que satisfecha de su trabajo se puso de pie.

-¿Te duele otra parte?- pregunto preocupada.

-Eh… Este, no, gracias por preocuparte Sakura-chan-

-_Siempre tan linda-_

-Me alegra oír eso- Le dirigió una sonrisa para despues darle una patada, mandándolo varios metros atrás. Sasuke agradeció nuevamente no ser quien en realidad es, ya que no pudo evitar poner una patética cara de asombro.

-¡Eres estupido o que!- grito desesperada. –Tsunade-sama prohibió el uso de esa técnica. Puedes perder el brazo y toda tu vida de shinobi se ira a la basura, junto con tus sueños de ser Hokage- Se acerco al rubio y nuevamente se arrodillo.

-Sakura-chan…- atinó a decir aun en el suelo.

-Dime que ya nunca volverás a utilizarla. ¡Promételo!

Bajo la vista con dolor, era imposible prometer algo así.

-Sakura, escucha.

-¿_Sakura?_

-No puedo prometerte eso. Y antes que vuelvas a golpearme, te diré el porque. Me prometí a mi mismo terminarla, esa técnica por muy peligrosa que sea es mía, yo la comencé y yo la terminare. No te preocupes, ya lo había escuchado esto antes, conozco mis límites-

La Haruno se puso en pie. Naruto espero su reacción.

-En verdad, no se puede contigo- sonrió rendida.

-¡Ha! Claro que no¡despues de todo hablas con Uzumaki Naruto el futuro Hokage despues que la vieja se retire!-

Rió ante el comentario para despues ofrecer su mano para que se levantara.

-Vaya, parece ser que Sakura se preocupa mucho por Naruto-

-Es un bueno para nada, alguien tiene que hacerlo-

-Ne Sasuke¿Sakura también se preocupaba así por ti?-

-Eso no te incumbe- contesto con voz fría.

-Ya se que no me incumbe, pero aun así quiero saber-

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que el Uchiha contestara.

-Sakura se preocupa por todos más que por ella misma, cosa que molesta-

-Entonces, eso es un sí- sonrió divertida.

-Hn-

-Tienen una fuerza impresionante, tú decías que eran unos soñadores que jugaban a ser ninjas-

-Hn-

-¿Vas a comenzar a hablar en tu idioma? Es realmente molesto- se quejo la Arakida al ver la apatía de su compañero.

-Hn-

-Sabes, caes mejor cuando eres Kazuo- soltó ya enfadada.

-Tú de las dos formas molestas-

Akemi se calló, algo que Sasuke agradeció.

-¡Noriko-chan¡Kazuo-san!- grito Naruto para llamar su atención –Vamos a comer al Ichiraku¿vienen?-

-No, gracias Naruto-kun. Pero tenemos que ir a hacer un papeleo- contesto la chica.

-Pero, pero… ¡es RAMEN! No pueden negar algo tan majestuoso como eso- el chico parecía ofendido.

-_Patético- _

-Si tanto insistes- Noriko empujo con fuerza a Sasuke, –Kazuo puede acompañarlos y yo haré el papeleo. Diviértete Kazuo-kun-

Sonrió malignamente para despues irse al camino opuesto.

-_Maldita, mal nacida, hija de…-_

-¡Kazuo-san apúrate o no encontraremos asiento!-

-Enseguida Naruto-kun-

Se acerco al par y al tenerlos enfrente no pudo evitar sentir que era como antes. El equipo 7 saliendo a comer despues de una larga jornada de entrenamiento; solo que él no era Sasuke, sino un shinobi mediocre que no podía ni realizar un kawarimi.

-_Ahora el patético soy yo-_

0000000000000000000000000000000

-Aquí tienen- un plato de ramen apareció delante de los tres. –Gracias por visitar a Ichiraku.

Los tres dieron las gracias. Sasuke miraba el ahora reformado Ichiraku, mucho más grande y ahora con mesera; sin embargo ellos estaban sentados en la barra.

-¡Itadaikimasu!- la voz de Naruto fue la que más se escucho. Despues comenzaron a comer, Sasuke no llevaba aun ni la mitad cuando Naruto había pedido otro. Miro de reojo a la pelirosa, comía cabizbaja y se le notaba incomoda. Le divirtió ese hecho, Uchiha Sasuke aun imponía sin ser él… por lo menos con Sakura.

Sakura por su parte no quería ni siquiera levantar la vista. El chico sentado al lado de su amigo rubio era realmente un desconocido y ella no podía evitar sentir cierta, familiaridad.

Así paso por unos minutos, Sakura apenada, Sasuke observándola con cautela y Naruto… Naruto sin notar nada.

-Me pregunto como es que puedes comer con tanta rapidez y el brazo herido- La pelirosa observo como Naruto pedía otro plato.

-Fácil Sakura-chan. Es solo el hecho de tratarse del delicioso ramen, aunque si me duele un poco. Pero la comida lo recompensa, además tú me curaste.

Llego el nuevo plato del Uzumaki y nuevamente los tres chicos quedaron en silencio.

No fue hasta que Naruto comió su décimo plato cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse. La hora de pagar fue de verdadero reto. Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado quejándose con Sakura de una nueva dolencia en su brazo recién herido, dejando solo a Sasuke quien descubrió el plan del rubio y no tuvo otra opción más que pagar.

-En serio Sakura-chan- alcanzó a escuchar cuando salía del edificio –Me duele mucho-

-_Farsante_-

-Pero si antes decías que no te dolía mucho- La Haruno miraba extrañada al rubio.

-No se que paso pero me duele mucho, mucho…-

Sakura desvió un momento la vista hacia Kazuo.

-Kazuo-kun¿has pagado tu?-

-Sí, Sakura-san-

Al escuchar eso Naruto de inmediato dejo de quejarse.

-Ya paso Sakura-chan, no tienes de que seguir preocupándote- Se alejo de su amiga.

-No me digas que…-miro con enfado al rubio – ¡Todo ese acto era para no pagar!

-No, en verdad me dolía mucho. Pero ya estoy mejor¿a donde vamos ahora?- Dijo rápidamente evitando verla a los ojos.

-Van a salir eh- contesto una cuarta voz. Se trataba de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-shishiou- musito Sakura al verla ahí.

Vio al trío que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Que¿No puede la Hokage salir a pasear por las calles de su aldea?

-Lo que pasa es que no estamos acostumbrada a verla por aquí- contesto Sakura de inmediato.

-Pues acostúmbrense, planeo hacerlo más seguido- Miro a Kazuo y despues a Sakura; y de nuevo miro a Kazuo y despues a Sakura. Como si acabara de comprender como utilizar un kunai, Tsunade se acerco a su alumna.

-Muy bien hecho¡vas en un buen camino!- murmuró en la oreja de esta.

-Pepero, usted esta…

-Si, ya se. Me estoy entrometiendo en su momento de privacidad- Bajo aun más la voz –No te preocupes yo me llevare a Naruto-

Sin dejarla replicar Tsunade busco a Naruto con la mirada y de inmediato lo tomo por el brazo.

-Ven conmigo por un momento.

-¿Eh?- Hizo una mueca de dolor. La Godaime acababa de tomarle por el brazo malo.

-Necesito platicar contigo sobre un tema importante. Sígueme- Repitió sin soltarlo.

-Claro, pero podría…- Le apretó más el brazo y Naruto tuvo que reprimir un grito.

-Nada de pero- Lo jalo, pero no sin antes voltearse y guiñarle un ojo a la pelirosa.

-¿_No puede ser menos obvia?-_

Por un tiempo observaron como se alejaban, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Fue hasta entonces que Sakura comprendió la falta que hacia la voz de su amigo. Kazuo también parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Se extraña la voz de Naruto-kun¿no crees?

-Sí. De repente siento que regresa la paz- Y despues quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

-_Vamos Sakura¡di algo!-_ Tenía la vista fija en sus pies, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-_Que situación más complicada. Si fuera yo, la habría dejado sin decirle nada… Pero recuerda Uchiha- _suspiro _–No eres tú._

-Kazuo-kun- llamo tímidamente.

-¿Si?

Tardo en contestar, como si fuera a preguntarle algo muy difícil. Y así fue.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a cierto lugar?- Sasuke la miro de reojo, distinguió un brillo escarlata en sus mejillas.

-Claro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despues de un tiempo Sasuke supo a donde lo llevaba Sakura. Era el cementerio, donde estaba el cuerpo de los ninja de Konoha que habían muerto; donde estaba el cuerpo del Tercero.

Antes de llegar ahí, hicieron una breve parada a la florería de Ino, lugar en el cual compraron dos ramos de lirios. La rubia parecía sorprendida y en cierta manera emocionada al verlos juntos. Sasuke hizo caso omiso a esta reacción mirando las flores.

El no era tonto, sabía porque todas actuaban de una manera bastante peculiar cuando los veían juntos. Tsunade fue bastante obvia, ahora Ino. Además de que Sakura también se comportaba distinto. Igual a cuando esta estaba enamorada de él, solo que menos obvia.

Durante el camino los dos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Pero este era un silencio cómodo; solo escuchaban lo que pasaba alrededor.

Al llegar, la pelirosa se acerco a la tumba del Tercero; dejo un ramo, se hinco y cerro los ojos. Sasuke solo estaba a un lado de ella.

-El Tercer Hokage siempre fue alguien importante en nuestras vidas- Comento de la nada.

-¿En serio?

-_Claro que sí- _Se contesto el mismo.

-Era de gran inspiración. Naruto lo admiraba mucho, como toda la aldea.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. La chica se puso de pie y ahora se dirigía a otra tumba. Desde un principio el Uchiha se había preguntado el porque dos ramos; pero prefirió no cuestionar nada.

Sakura caminaba como si supiera el camino hasta con los ojos vendados, él la seguía. Hasta que sus pies pararon en una lápida, una grande, pero no tanto como la Sarutobi.

-Esta es…

Sasuke observo el nombre, sintiéndose completamente extraño y en cierta manera… culpable.

-Uchiha Sasuke- leyó Kazuo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Miry termino el capitulo! Me tomo mucho tiempo y les diría un montón de excusas pero ya casi se las he dicho todas… ¡Perdón por el retraso!**

**Ya saben como hacerme feliz n-n. Submit a Review… & todo lo demás también; no me awuito. ¡Díganme que les pareció! No es mi preferido, ni lo mejor que he hecho… pero ahí esta.**

**PD: Cuando Sasuke esta disfrazado de Kazuo, solo lo hace con sus ex compañeros. Al estar fuera de la vista de ellos, es el Sasuke que todos conocemos. O cuando esta con Akemi; o simplemente en un lugar seguro n-uU… No crean que tiene tanto chakra xD. **

**¡Los amo a todos!**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**


End file.
